Recette pour un monde meilleur
by Zialema
Summary: "Ce n'est que face à l'horreur que vous révélez votre noblesse de fond, et vous pouvez parfois être si noble... Donc... Je vous apporterai la douleur, je vous apporterai l'horreur, jusqu'à ce que vous vous éleviez au-dessus... Afin que ceux d'entre vous qui survivront à ce règne de l'Enfer sur Terre soient peut-être dignes de l'Amour de Dieu…" Ange Gabrielle dans "Constantine"
1. Baroud d'Honneur

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire. Ranger le manga, on part sur un x-over bancal dans un monde alternatif à celui de Oda.**

 **Bien entendu, on conserve notre équipage favoris et le même paring habituel.**

 **Avant de vous lâcher sur l'histoire, je vais annoncer les modalités légales habituelles :**

 **Disclamer : Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette histoire et aucun des univers ne m'appartient (on sait tous que si j'avais pu avoir une quelconque influence sur le manga, Ace ne serait jamais mort à Marine Ford). Donc, One Piece appartient à Oda et le jeu vidéo Evil Genius est une création de ****Vivendi Universal Games et Elixir Studios.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

La zapette en main, le regard sur la télévision, Marco était devenu un simple produit de la société d'aujourd'hui. Son pouce tournait en rond sur la télécommande, cherchant une chaîne qui ne parle pas de morts, de famine, de maladies, de pauvreté, de violences et de destruction. Avec un soupir las, il tomba sur une chaîne de dessins animés et laissa tomber la télécommande sur la table basse.

Il se frotta le visage et regarda l'heure.

12h46.

Il passa une main lasse dans le peu de cheveux blonds qu'il avait encore sur le crâne, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dialogues niais du feuilleton pour enfants diffusé à l'écran.

Il laissa tomber ses bras entre ses jambes et ses yeux au regard mort et endormi errèrent sur son micro salon. Son regard tomba sur _cette_ photo de famille. La dernière que lui et ses frères commandants avaient fait avec l'homme qu'ils avaient appelé père.

Déjà trois ans.

Trois ans d'une vie morne et sans saveur.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dissoudre l'équipage.

Mais rester sur le _Moby Dick_ après la mort d'Oyaji était trop dur.

Alors, sans consulter personne, Marco avait accepté l'offre de Tsuru. Pour ses frères.

S'ils se rangeaient, leurs avis de recherches seraient annulés.

Tout le monde lui avait ri au nez quand il avait annoncé sa décision. On lui avait dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas six mois.

Force de croire que même dans la mélasse, Marco était assez obstiné pour continuer de s'enfoncer. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas duré longtemps dans l'armée. Ça et L'Incident.

Fatigué, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Le Phénix en était à un point qu'il s'était coupé les ailes, que son séjour forcé à la zone 51 lui avait valu. Tout ça pour laisser à ses frères et sœurs une chance d'une autre vie. Meilleure, il l'espérait, cette nouvelle vie.

Il releva la tête et regarda d'un air absent la scène d'ouverture du dessin animé suivant.

Deux souris blanches dans un laboratoire, visiblement. L'une tournant comme une folle dans sa roue et l'autre regardant au dehors des barreaux. Même si les visions de laboratoire avaient tendance à lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, Marco aimait bien cette série.

Plus particulièrement l'ambition de Cortex de conquérir le monde pour l'améliorer. Pas juste pour sa mégalomanie… afin de le rendre un peu meilleur.

« _Dis, Cortex, tu veux faire quoi, cette nuit_?» demanda Minus en tournant comme un idiot dans sa roue.

« _La même chose que chaque nuit, Minus. Tenter de conquérir le monde_!» lui répondit la souris plus petite au cerveau si développé.

Alors que le générique continuait de se dérouler, Marco resta figé sur place, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si la foudre lui était tombée sur le crâne.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur la table et envoya un message de groupe à ceux qui avaient été auparavant commandants à son instar.

Un simple rendez-vous.

Il éteignit sa télé et appela la boite pour laquelle il bossait comme videur.

\- Patron, allez-vous faire voir. Ce soir, je pars à la conquête du monde, yoi.

Et avant que son ex-patron ne lui réponde quoi que ce soit, il avait raccroché.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme un fils, il se sentait investi d'une énergie nouvelle.

* * *

Ils étaient tous là.

Thatch n'en revenait pas.

Lui et les treize autres Commandants des Whitebeards.

Même Kennichi, qui avait été littéralement l'apprenti de Marco, était là, ce qui sentait la promotion pour le gamin de maintenant vingt-cinq ans.

Ils étaient tous là, tous réunis pour la première fois depuis trois longues années.

Trois ans de silence de la part de Marco.

La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, ça avait été pour l'enterrement de leur père, ici même.

\- Il n'est pas encore là, nota Izou en regardant sa montre.

\- C'est bizarre que la tête d'ananas soit en retard, commenta Fossa.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il mijote pour tous nous réunir ? s'enquit Vista en jouant avec sa belle moustache.

\- Certainement pour nous dire qu'il veut qu'on ressorte le _Moby Dick_ du garage et qu'on hisse de nouveau le drapeau noir, supposa Thatch avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas tout à fait, yoi.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Marco venir vers eux. Toujours le même, toujours aussi inchangé, avec sa vieille tenue passe partout : chemise et pantacourt. Pour une fois, il ne montrait pas son tatouage au monde en la gardant ouverte, ce qui prouvait qu'il savait comment fonctionnaient les boutons. Même le vieux foulard bleu et le bijou doré à sa ceinture étaient au rendez-vous, pourtant, avec les éternelles spartiates de cuir fatigué.

\- Messieurs…

Haruta, pourtant plus petite que les géants qui lui servaient de fratrie, se fit clairement entendre en se raclant la gorge

\- …et mademoiselle… il y a longtemps, yoi. La vie de civil ne vous réussit pas trop mal, à ce que je vois, salua le blond en s'arrêtant enfin devant la crypte où reposait leur père.

\- Tu en as assez, ça y est ? s'informa Jiru.

\- J'arrête les frais, oui. Mais pas pour redevenir pirate. Tout ça n'a pas de sens sans Oyaji, yoi.

Ils regardèrent Marco ouvrir le portillon en fer forgé qui menait à la petite crypte, avant de se tourner vers ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

\- Je veux conquérir le monde.

…

Le silence qui l'accueillit était facile à prévoir. Kennichi porta une main sur le front de son ancien supérieur et mentor comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

L'homme avec le _moins_ d'ambition au monde venait de dire qu'il voulait se l'accaparer dans son ensemble !

\- Tu nous fais nous déplacer pour nous dire que tu te lances dans la _politique_? se fit confirmer Rakuyo.

\- Non, loin de là, yoi. Je songe plutôt à de _l'humanitaire_.

Ok, ça s'était la dernière motivation qu'on pouvait attendre d'un gars qui disait vouloir conquérir le monde.

De la main, Marco montra l'ensemble de sa fratrie, puis lui-même et la crypte derrière lui.

\- Tout ça, tout ce que nous sommes, tout ce que nous vivons, est le résultat des travers de la société actuelle, yoi. Ce que je veux faire, c'est changé tout ça. Ramener le genre humain sur la bonne route. Et j'ai une idée bien précise sur comment agir.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça implique la science ?J'ai une toute aussi mauvaise opinion de la science que toi, après tout, il est impossible d'avoir une vie normale quand on ressemble à un requin comme moi, grommela Namur qui se cachait sous sa capuche de hoodie. Si j'étais _encore_ un requin, je dis pas, je serais sous l'eau à faire ma vie de poisson, mais là…

Marco se contenta d'un petit sourire de coin, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- « Ce n'est que face à l'horreur que vous révélez votre noblesse de fond, et vous pouvez parfois être si noble... Donc... Je vous apporterai la douleur, je vous apporterai l'horreur, jusqu'à ce que vous vous éleviez au-dessus... Afin que ceux d'entre vous qui survivront à ce règne de l'Enfer sur Terre soient peut-être dignes de l'Amour de Dieu… » cita le blond.

\- De mieux en mieux, voilà que tu rentres dans les ordres… grommela Haruta.

\- Je ne rentre pas dans les ordres. C'est le résumé de mon plan, yoi. Puisque ce n'est que face à l'horreur et la peur qu'on peut pousser les gens dans leur retranchement et réaliser les erreurs de leur façon de faire… j'ai l'intention d'incarner cette peur, yoi. Et je sais où trouver ce qu'il me faut. Le tout est de savoir si vous voulez me suivre sur cette voie, ou si je dois faire cavalier seul, yoi. J'ai l'intention de m'assurer qu'Oyaji soit fier de cette idée. Devenir littéralement _un Evil Genius_ pour m'assurer que dans un futur plus ou moins proche, il n'y ait plus d'autres personnes comme nous.

L'expression du reste des personnes réunies voulaient clairement dire qu'on trouvait Marco stupide.

Thatch et son éternelle pompadour se firent d'ailleurs un plaisir de lui donner une claque derrière le crâne.

\- On ira en enfer ensemble, assura Izou. Parce que ce que tu nous proposes m'a l'air bien moins insipide que notre vie paisible d'aujourd'hui.

\- On aura tout le temps de couler des jours heureux aux Bahamas un autre jour, déconna Vista.

Marco se tourna vers Blenheim.

\- Combien de temps avant de mettre le _Moby Dick_ en état de navigation, yoi ?

\- Deux semaines, _capitaine_.

\- Nii-san, à l'extrême limite, mais surtout pas _Capitaine_. Ça restera toujours Oyaji, ça.

Blenheim roula des yeux.

Le blond se tourna vers Jozu toujours aussi silencieux.

\- On va pouvoir déterrer notre butin de toutes ces années de ravages sur les océans. Assure-toi qu'on ait un max de liquidité et vois avec Blamenco et Blenheim pour l'achat de matériaux de construction. Pour tout ça, va nous falloir un pied à terre, yoi. Et une couverture. Si tout le monde comprend depuis le départ ce qu'on vise, ça ne le fera pas.

\- Tu auras tous les fonds que tu veux, assura Jozu.

\- Pourquoi pas un hôtel ? proposa Vista. Si on se trouve un pied à terre potable, on aurait un lieu parfait pour des touristes et les entraîner à dépenser de l'argent pour nous. De plus, avec des gens qui entrent et qui sortent en permanence, on pourra aisément dissimuler nos activités.

\- Ce qui implique du monde, donc, faut reprendre contact avec ceux qui étaient dans nos flottes, pointa Kennichi. Dois-je me considérer comme ton remplaçant pour la nôtre, Nii-san ?

Marco soupira.

\- Ouais. Mais je ne veux pas que vous leur forciez la main. Je laisse un délai d'un mois, yoi. Pendant ce temps, je vais ressortir mes vieilles cartes pour voir le coin paumé qui serait idéal pour ça. Dans un mois, on se retrouve au _Moby Dick_. Et il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

\- Notre baroud d'honneur ? comprit Blamenco avec un sourire féroce.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Faisons un magnifique bras d'honneur à ce monde et tant pis si c'est du suicide… juste pour la beauté de la chose ! sourit largement Thatch.

\- T'as prévenu Cassandra ? demanda Jiru.

\- Non, je voulais la laisser en dehors de tout ça.

\- Et tu vas te faire tanner le cuir sévère, parce qu'elle était la première à attendre que tu dises qu'on reprenait le large. Mets-la au parfum _rapidement_. Ou _je_ le ferai.

\- Oui, Speed, je le ferai, soupira Marco.

\- J'ai une question qui n'a certainement rien à voir, mais… pourquoi t'as ouvert la crypte ? demanda Namur.

\- Pour reprendre le manteau d'Oyaji. Il est temps que je l'endosse à mon tour. Pour notre baroud d'honneur, yoi.

\- Faisons ça, sourit férocement Haruta. Faisons-le pour Oyaji.

* * *

Marco était franchement surpris.

TOUT LE MONDE avait répondu à l'appel.

Personne n'avait remis en question son idée totalement débile.

Il avait beau avoir vécu avec ces hommes et femmes pendant des décennies, ça le surprenait toujours autant un tel dévouement, surtout quand ils se savaient sur un chemin où ils ne pourraient que suivre ou mourir.

Marco avait fait trois groupes.

Le premier, sous la houlette de Jozu, était dispersé à travers le monde pour ramasser un max de fonds sans trop de risques. Parce que de l'argent, en dépit de ce que leurs butins de leurs longues années de piraterie leur avaient apporté, ils en avaient besoin d'un max. Donc, tous les moyens étaient bons pour en avoir.

Le second groupe, commandé par Vista et Izou, se chargeait de leur « couverture ». Pour ouvrir un bar/hôtel, il fallait des autorisations. Sans compter que s'ils voulaient jouer la carte du tourisme, il faudrait faire de la publicité. Mais surtout, il fallait construire le bâtiment en question. Sur une île du côté de Gibraltar, ils avaient posé leurs bagages. La place centrale pouvait être un avantage pour eux, comme pour leurs possibles opposants, mais c'est ici qu'ils mettraient en place leur idée. Et c'est sur cette île désertique et sablonneuse qu'ils élevèrent _La Retraite du boucanier_ , leur hôtel couverture. Hôtel qui leur permettrait d'une part, de blanchir leur argent sale, et de l'autre de s'assurer un revenu _légal_.

Le dernier groupe était celui qui travaillait dans la montagne voisine de l'hôtel. Là où ils installeraient le hangar pour le _Moby Dick_ qu'ils ne pourraient utiliser pour leurs voyages au travers le globe (des navires plus petits et mieux équipés, tel des voiliers ou des schooners seraient plus utiles que l'énorme man o' war). C'était là aussi qu'ils installaient leur base et lieu de vie. Avec surtout un congélateur pour les corps de leurs ennemis. Il fallait éviter de rejeter à la mer des corps de personne qu'on cherchait encore et toujours. Et le froid tromperait les légistes sur la date de la mort.

Marco avait demandé l'essentiel dans un premier temps.

Pour lui, il serait toujours temps de changer les choses et de modifier, voire rajouter d'autres lieux. Pour l'instant, ils avaient, outre le congélateur et le dortoir, un mess avec cuisine (Thatch aurait eu sa tête s'il ne l'avait pas fait), une salle d'entraînement, un centre de contrôle pour centraliser la récolte d'informations et le contact avec les équipes sur le terrain, une bibliothèque qui servirait à ranger archives et documents volés en plus de l'instruction des équipes sur le point de partir en mission ou la détente de ceux toujours à terre et une salle de repos (pour se changer les idées autour d'une partie de poker ou de ping-pong). Mais surtout, une armurerie à en faire baver d'envie plus d'un (Blamenco avait réussi à trouver des lance-flammes on ne savait comment) et une source d'énergie tout à fait illégale et dangereuse en cas d'explosions (raison pour laquelle Marco s'assura qu'elle soit en permanence sous surveillance).

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'on lui fasse un coin juste pour lui. Un lit tellement _grand_ qu'il aurait plus convenu au géant qu'avait été Edward Newgate, avec des draps de soie, un bureau ultra moderne et sophistiqué où il pouvait avoir accès à toutes les caméras de surveillance de la base (à l'instar de l'équipe qui se chargerait de la sécurité des lieux). Et enfin, une trèèèèèès grande table de réunion.

Quand tout fut en état de marche et qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes prêts, il demanda une réunion générale pour dire ce qu'il comptait faire exactement pour être cet _Evil Genius_ qui ramènerait l'humanité dans le droit chemin.

Dans la salle de contrôle avec son nombre incomparable d'écrans et de consoles, sans parler du téléviseur géant qui résumait les informations importantes sur l'un des murs, Marco fit face à ses frères et sœurs.

L'équipage que lui avait laissé leur père.

Carrant ses épaules sous le manteau blanc de capitaine avec sa tête de mort mauve à la moustache blanche, Marco leur dit exactement ce qu'il visait :

\- Nous allons procéder en deux temps, yoi. Le premier consiste à nous refaire un nom dans le milieu du crime. L'Underground a oublié notre nom, il est donc temps de se rappeler à lui. Dans un second temps, c'est faire des ravages dans quelques laboratoires et usines d'armements. Je poursuis un nom qui remonte à la zone 51. Ce qu'on appelle des _Embryons de l'Apocalypses_. Avec ça, on aura la possibilité de mettre en place une arme qui sera suffisamment dévastatrice pour forcer tous les dirigeants du monde à nous écouter, yoi. Tout dépendra d'eux ensuite. Soit on reste une menace dans l'ombre pour les ramener sur le droit chemin s'ils réagissent et arrangent l'humanité… soit on fait feu en leur disant qu'on recommencera, s'ils nous ignorent. Il y aura des morts, de la destruction et des blessés. Je ne prétends pas le faire pour le plus Grand Bien, comme disent certains **_(Bêta : euh… au pif, Dumbledore ?)_** , yoi. Je veux le faire parce que c'en est assez et qu'il faut que quelqu'un le fasse pour rappeler à l'ordre ce monde qui part en vrille. Le tout est de savoir si en dépit de l'idée vraiment bizarre que je viens de formuler, vous êtes avec moi ou pas, yoi. C'est votre _dernière_ chance de faire demi-tour. Si vous restez dans cette pièce, je considèrerai que vous êtes prêts pour le baroud d'honneur de notre équipage, yoi. Vous avez cinq minutes pour partir.

Les regards braqués sur Marco disaient que personne n'avait l'intention de partir, mais l'homme attendit le temps imparti.

Le délai écoulé, sans que personne se soit levé (certains avaient eu le culot de sortir des jeux de cartes ou de la lecture), il se tourna vers Izou.

\- Diffuse les publicités dans deux ou trois agences paumées, ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant. De notre côté, il est temps de faire marcher notre réseau d'informations, yoi. Commençons par la Chine.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, le regard de Marco était de nouveau acéré.

Il s'assurerait qu'à leur chute, ils tomberaient tous dans l'éclat et la gloire.


	2. Partenaires en crime

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà la suite de notre histoire de "mafioso" pour reprendre les termes de ce cher Cobra. La conquête du monde est un processus long, très long, qui nécessite des infos, des contacts et de l'argent.**

 **Il est donc temps de s'assurer que tout ça soit à notre disposition. En avant la musique, asseyons nous à la table pour écouter le plan de conquête du monde de Fushisho Marco.**

* * *

Malgré ces trois longues années, Marco était surpris de voir que personne n'avait perdu ses habitudes. Ceux en chargent du marché noir avaient rapidement retrouvé leurs contacts et négociaient d'une main de maître la vente et l'achat de tel ou tel produit, tout en surveillant les demandes pour cette substance assez dangereuse qu'était l'akuma no mi. Combien de personne avaient cherché à s'en approprier les soi-disant merveilleuses capacités pour finir par devenir fou de douleur sous l'effet du produit dans leur organisme ? Le taux de survie devait être dans les 2-3%.

Pour avoir été un cobaye forcé du test de la substance dans la zone 51, Marco comprenait parfaitement pourquoi peu étaient ceux qui restaient vivants avec ça.

Appuyé contre un mur de la salle de contrôle, disponible si on le demandait, Marco lisait un énième journal à la recherche d'informations juteuses sur lesquelles mettre ses dents. On ne parlait pas encore de leur reformation, même si la vague de crimes qui avait précédé leur montée au pouvoir était toujours à la Une.

Il leva le nez quand Izou vint le voir avec un rapport qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Des nouvelles de Lei Ying Lo ? demanda Marco.

\- Oui, même si notre présence en Asie est encore très mineure, fit Izou.

\- Oh, mais ça viendra, yoi. Dis-moi tout.

Revenant au rapport, Izou le résuma pour le blond qui pliait son journal :

\- Prénom Lei Ying. Nom Lo. Chef indiscuté du crime organisé dans toute la Chine et l'Asie du Sud-Est. On pense qu'il a quelques relations avec les Yakuza, mais son appartenance à une Triade est avérée. C'est un Chef Dragon.

Marco se caressa le menton pensivement. Comment prouver à cet homme, qu'on voyait que trop rarement, sa façon personnelle de faire affaire ?

\- Mets-toi en contact avec Jimbe. Dis au Oyabun qu'on se remet en marche pour faire trembler le monde et qu'on a besoin d'infos sur cet homme. Suivant ce que tu obtiens, on verra l'approche qu'on aura pour ce gars. Il est possible que pour Lei Ying, on fasse jouer nos casse-cous de première, yoi.

\- Edwin sera content, depuis la mort de Frey, ils n'ont eu que des missions mineures. La seconde flotte croule sous l'ennui.

\- Plus pour longtemps.

Marco remercia Izou pour le rapport qu'il lui donna et l'androgyne s'en alla. Le blond avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il parviendrait parfaitement à se mettre en contact avec les Yakuzas. Jimbe étant un ami de longue date, il serait simple d'entrer en contact avec lui.

\- Des nouvelles intéressantes niveau crime, yoi ? demanda-t-il à voix haute à ses hommes au travail.

\- Les principales mafia et organisations criminelles sont infiltrées ou sous surveillances, Marco-san ! informa un gars.

\- J'ai des choses intéressantes sur la tête du crime en Inde ! annonça un autre.

\- Et le rapport ?

\- Il arrive, je suis pas Speedy Gonzales !

Cela fit sourire Marco, presque rire.

Sans ces foutus dessins animés, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui dans un élément qui les unissaient tous et leur était familier : le crime. **( _bêta : c'est quand même moche de finir comme ça à cause de Minus & Cortex !)_**

L'homme vint finalement rejoindre Marco avec son rapport, laissant son poste à l'ordinateur et au téléphone à un autre. Là, il présenta tout ce qu'il savait du réseau illégal.

Armand Krishan, un métisse anglais et indien, reste du colonialisme anglais, était vu comme un Robin des Bois par le peuple, ce qui le protégeait plus ou moins du Gouvernement. Sa popularité était sa force et sa façade. Mais derrière, l'affaire était moins reluisante. Corruption, chantages, extorsion, détournements de fonds, kidnappings et financement de centre illégaux de médecines orientés vers la production de drogues.

\- Ooooh, jolie cv… sourit narquoisement Marco. On a des preuves de ce que fait ce charmant homme ?

\- Quelques-unes qui ont permis de dresser cette liste.

\- Creuse un peu plus, et on enverra des négociateurs lui apprendre notre façon de jouer les maîtres chanteurs nous-mêmes, yoi. Prends autant d'hommes que tu jugeras nécessaire et filez là-bas avec Fossa. Fondez-vous dans la masse et envoyez-nous un rapport régulier avec une copie des preuves accumulées. Quand on aura assez de saletés sur cet homme, on le rencontrera.

\- A vos ordres !

Après un salut, l'homme fila hors de la pièce. Un autre le remplaça presque immédiatement, disant qu'il était au poste de sécurité sur les caméras extérieures.

\- Akagami no Shanks est là. Lui et ses hommes viennent d'entrer dans le bar de l'hôtel. Vu leur comportement, ils n'ont reconnu aucun des nôtres et prennent seulement du bon temps.

Shanks… ?

Marco avait un peu de respect pour cet homme, mais sans plus. Toutes ces années à essayer de le recruter lui restait en travers de la gorge comme une insulte envers Shirohige.

Pourtant, il vit l'opportunité de discuter avec le rouquin pour ce qu'il était. Une connexion de plus pour parvenir jusqu'à son but ultime.

L'homme n'accepterait peut-être pas, mais au moins, Marco pouvait s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas un obstacle dans sa course folle pour la mort. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rencontrer le reste des Yonkou, mais discuter avec Shanks pourrait être utile.

\- Je vais le rencontrer, yoi.

Marco tourna les talons dans un envol de son manteau blanc et alla rejoindre ce qu'on avait rebaptisé le « Nid ». Son sanctuaire, ses appartements de grand manitou.

Il passa les portes de sécurité en engueulant au passage les deux idiots qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de monter la garde devant sa porte alors qu'il avait clairement dit être contre cette idée, et contourna sa table de réunion pour rejoindre son bureau. Il déposa avec soin son manteau sur le fauteuil design qui allait avec le bureau incurvé en bois d'ébène et ressortit, marchand cette fois vers la sortie, dépassant le portillon de sécurité qui s'assurer qu'aucun indésirable ne vienne se balader chez eux.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait sur le sable encore chaud de la canicule de la journée. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'horizon et la Méditerranée qu'il avait face à lui. Dans le lointain, il était presque certain qu'en plissant des yeux, il pouvait apercevoir les lumières d'Ibiza.

Finalement, il tourna les talons et marcha avec détermination vers l'hôtel.

Il y avait encore peu de touristes, mais ça viendrait, surtout que les logements du côté d'Ibiza étaient généralement hors de prix pour ceux qui voulaient participer aux fêtes endiablées des étés hispaniques de l'île. Ce qui était normal quand on prenait conscience que la Jet-Set en faisait son terrain de jeu. Mais les Shirohige prenaient avantage de la situation avec leur hôtel à un prix abordable et une navette pour l'île voisine. Ils auraient bientôt beaucoup de clients, surtout avec juin au tournant. Ceux qui normalement ne viendrait jamais mettre les pieds à Ibiza à cause du prix, se jetteraient sur l'occasion et rempliraient les poches des Shirohige.

Marco ne regarda même pas l'hôtel au style à la fois européen et arabe, tel qu'on en trouvait si souvent en Andalousie. Sur le perron de l'hôtel, il secoua ses pieds pour faire tomber de ses spartiates un maximum de sable avant d'entrer sous le regard amusé de l'homme qui s'occupait de la réception. Oui, d'autres chaussures seraient plus appropriées, mais il tenait bien trop à ses spartiates pour en changer. Il parcourut le hall pour prendre le tournant à gauche et passer dans le bar/restaurant.

Comme on lui avait dit, quelques gars du rouquin était en train de boire et déconner dans les lieux. Le rouquin lui-même était en train de faire du gringue à une de ses sœurs qui faisait office de serveuse. Demoiselle qui remarqua d'ailleurs son capitaine et leva un sourcil à son attention en question silencieuse.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête.

La femme adressa quelques mots au rouquin jamais sobre qui tourna la tête vers Marco. Ses yeux jaillirent de ses orbites avec un certain comique et sa mâchoire tomba au sol. Marco lui fit un signe de la tête de le rejoindre à l'extérieur et tourna les talons.

Il sauta, prenant brièvement sa forme d'oiseau de feu turquoise et or pour rejoindre le toit de l'hôtel et s'assit là, ses jambes dans le vide. Quand Shanks sortit à son tour, le Phénix poussa un sifflement perçant qui fit lever la tête au capitaine pirate.

* * *

\- En voilà un de bonne humeur, nota Thatch en déposant le repas sur une table du mess en voyant Marco avec un autre journal en main.

\- J'ai plus ou moins réussi à éviter une nouvelle demande de recrutement de cet idiot de rouquin et en faire un allié sur certains points pour le plan. Tant qu'on blanchit l'argent qu'il récolte, il est prêt à nous servir d'yeux sur les Yonkou. J'ai pas envie d'avoir Big Mum ou Kaidou à dos pour le moment, yoi. Il restera dans les environs jusqu'à ce que je réunisse toutes les têtes que je veux rassembler pour ce plan, yoi. Il m'a aussi parlé de choses très intéressantes qui devraient avoir lieu sous peu au Japon et qui nous seraient utiles.

Marco posa son journal et se servit une louche du ragoût du cuistot avant de passer la soupière à Vista qui venait de se mettre à table avec Kennichi et Blenheim. Bientôt, Thatch termina son service et vint se mettre lui aussi à table ronde du mess.

\- Quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ? demanda Marco en prenant ses couverts.

\- On a une possible porte d'entrée dans le crime américain, pointa Blenheim. Dis-lui Thatch.

Le cuisinier s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise en bois et se servit une généreuse portion avant de mettre Marco au parfum :

\- Marvin de Luca. C'est le Don de la mafia Nord-Américaine. Sa famille a commencé à faire parler d'elle durant la Prohibition.

\- Fabrique ou vente, yoi ? se fit préciser Marco.

\- Pourquoi se contenter d'un quand on peut faire les deux, vieux frère ?! Ils avaient des tas de distilleries clandestines et presque quarante-cinq pour cent du monopole de la contrebande d'alcool. Aujourd'hui, Marvin a diversifié les affaires de sa famille. Il trempe dans les salles illégales de jeux d'argents, les affaires de rackets, et la prostitution. Mais _seulement_ aux USA.

\- Donc, si on lui prouve avec des simulations à l'appui qu'il peut se faire un bon paquet de fric à l'étranger grâce à nous, on pourrait le joindre à notre cause, comprit Kennichi.

\- Vu le nombre de nos contacts, c'est chose facile à faire, ricana Blenheim.

\- Vista, fais le tour de nos informateurs en Europe, Afrique, Asie et Amérique du Sud. Trouve les demandes des régions et assure-toi qu'on ait assez de docs à donner à cet homme pour qu'il sache ce qu'il peut gagner en faisant affaire avec nous, yoi. Mais je veux pas entendre parler de racket et prostitution. Encore moins de drogue. Chantage et contrebande d'armes et d'alcools, voire le jeu, c'est ma limite.

\- C'est la limite de l'honneur d'un Shirohige, Marco, pointa Blenheim.

\- On est d'accord, alors… autre chose de sympathique à me dire, yoi ?

\- Hiken fait encore parler de lui, Nii-san, apprit doucement Kennichi.

Tout le monde regarda le jeune commandant.

\- On lui doit la destruction d'un très gros cartel de la drogue colombienne. On m'a transmis l'information pendant que tu discutais avec le Roux. Si on s'aventure par là-bas, faudra être prudent tant qu'on ne sera pas certain qu'il n'ait pas été assigné sur une autre mission.

Hiken…

Personne ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit de cette personne. Ceux ayant vu son visage, outre ses employeurs dans l'armée secrète de l'ONU, étaient ceux qui rejoignaient leur tombe. Aucun des survivants de ses missions de démantèlement des différentes organisations criminelles ne pouvaient dire quoi que ce soit de cet individu.

A la base, on prévoyait de l'appeler Spade, parce que cet homme laisser toujours sur sa route un As de Pique à peine cramée, avant qu'une lettre anonyme ne soit envoyée à différents journaux quand des rumeurs à son sujet commencèrent à courir.

Et ces lettres avaient fait sourire tristement Marco.

Dedans, la personne qu'on souhaitait nommer Spade refusait une telle appellation et suggérait Hiken à la place. Ensuite, il était dit qu'il ne faisait pas ça de gaité de cœur et que même les _gentils_ de l'histoire pouvait être de gros manipulateurs.

Bien entendu, l'article avait dû être rapidement retiré par la censure, mais le mal était déjà fait.

On trouvait des copies innombrables sur le net.

Pour Marco, ce Hiken n'aimait pas son job pour les Nations Unies, même si c'était pour le maintien de la paix. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on le forçait à faire ce boulot en faisant pression sur lui. Chantage, otage… les possibilités étaient innombrables.

\- Et si on le recrutait ? proposa Marco. Vous avez tous vus la lettre, elle est sortie avant la mort d'Oyaji.

Les autres hommes regardèrent Marco comme s'il était fou.

\- Si tu veux risquer tes plumes sur ce coup-là, tu le fais seul, personne n'est assez cinglé pour entrer en contact avec ce gars-là, grommela Vista.

Marco eut un maigre rire mais laissa couler l'affaire.

* * *

Marco avait un sourire de requin en lisant la lettre de Nikita Leonov. Le boucher à l'affro de St Pétersbourg refusait de se plier à la proposition du Phénix. Malgré le fait qu'il soit russe, il gardait, avec son affro et sa couleur de peau sombre, la même obstination qu'on trouvait à Brooklyn.

Brise-moi ou je te briserai.

Le blond avait fait des offres très alléchantes. En échange d'un pied dans le réseau du crime russe et du passage sous sa juridiction du réseau de Leonov, il s'assurait de le mettre en relation avec un nettoyeur de grand talent qui permettrait au criminel de continuer ses parties de chasse à l'homme qui l'obsédaient tellement, lui évitant ainsi la prison, voire de finir ses jours dans un des nombreux goulags encore en activité. Ce n'est pas parce que le Communisme était quasiment mort que certaines de ses idées n'étaient plus là.

\- Affro sur caméra externe 16, annonça un agent de sécurité.

Le chef se pencha sur l'écran en question et sourit plus largement en voyant l'homme assez bien fringué avec deux épées dans le dos, cherchait visiblement sa route à la sortie du port de l'île.

\- Tu es donc venu, Nikita. Où est Vista, yoi ?

\- Vingt-trois, dans l'hôtel.

\- Contactez-le. Qu'il me ramène Nikita par la peau des fesses au besoin, yoi. Je vais vite lui apprendre comment on traite les gamins qui pètent plus haut que leur cul, chez les Shirohige.

Il tapota l'épaule de l'homme qui prenait contact avec Vista.

Marco quitta le centre de sécurité et alla rapidement rejoindre Thatch en salle d'entraînement qui faisait une passe d'arme avec un de ses hommes. Il siffla son meilleur ami qui rompit l'engagement.

\- Vista est parti nous chercher une tête de mule. Une petite idée de comment on peut le mettre à genoux et bien en rire, yoi ?

Thatch eut un sourire vicieux et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

\- Tu te souviens de ce batteur-mixeur géant que j'ai demandé qu'on achète ? Tu sais, ce truc que tu disais être totalement inutile, mais que tu m'as laissé avoir, parce que je suis ton super meilleur frère ?

\- Retire super et meilleur de ta phrase, yoi. Ton point ?

\- Laisse-moi te prouver son utilité avec cette tête de mule.

\- J'ai besoin de ce Leonov _vivant_ pas en bouillie humaine, idiot.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas, Marco. Tu l'auras vivant. Il aura légèrement le mal de mer, mais il sera vivant. Parole de scout. Sur la tête des canards !

Marco regarda Thatch comme s'il se foutait de lui et se détourna finalement.

\- Je suis certain maintenant qu'on n'aura jamais de canards dans le petit étang artificiel derrière l'hôtel puisque tu viens de les tuer à l'instant, yoi.

Thatch eut un air totalement blessé.

* * *

L'homme était difficile à louper.

Yassop avait même demandé si c'était une de leur recrue, parce que des mecs avec une affro immense et deux épées dans le dos, si ce n'était pas des pirates, qu'est-ce que ça foutait dans le coin, quoi ?!

Vista était allé à sa rencontre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nikita Leonov ?

L'homme fixa Vista de derrière ses lunettes de soleil et porta une main au manche d'une épée qui dépassait de son épaule.

\- Exact, c'est Fushisho qui m'envoie. On peut faire ça de deux façons, soit tu viens gentiment, soit tu auras affaire à la connerie hors norme de Thatch. A toi de voir, lui dit en souriant Vista tout en lissant ses magnifiques moustaches.

\- Je parle pas aux laquais. Je veux la tête pensante, lui dit l'homme avec un puissant accent russe.

\- Ah, mon égo ! gémit faussement Vista. Gamin, je suis un de ses _commandants_. T'es trop jeune pour vouloir te frotter aux serres du Phénix.

\- Alors, je vais te _trancher_.

Nikita dégaina et dans un tourbillon, abattit en un coup mortel ses lames sur Vista… qui n'était déjà plus là. Le russe se raidit en sentant une lame sous sa gorge.

Vita avait sorti une de ses rapières et en un coup de vent, s'était mis derrière l'invité avec aisance, son arme faisant une estafilade sanglante sous le menton de Nikita.

\- Tu veux tenter une passe d'arme avec moi ? demanda Vista.

Nikita fit la chose intelligente de lâcher ses katanas.

\- On est d'accord. Allez, viens, allons voir Marco et tu vas lui dire en face qui est le plus fort.

En un tour de main, Vista lui banda les yeux.

On avait une base secrète ou on n'en avait pas.

Veillant à faire de larges détours pour éviter que l'homme compte les pas jusqu'à la base, Vista le conduisit jusqu'à la porte dérobée dans l'ombre de l'hôtel, à flanc de montagne. Plusieurs fois, Nikita tenta de prendre la fuite, mais jamais avec succès. Le commandant qui l'escortait ne se laissa pas avoir.

Il passa le check-point avec un signe de tête pour les hommes de garde à celui-ci.

\- La tête de piaf ? s'enquit Vista.

\- Avec Thatch-taisho, au mess.

\- Ah bah il semblerait que notre ami russe ne pourra pas échapper aux conneries de notre cuistot favori.

* * *

Marco se détourna de son café et du journal en voyant Vista arriver avec Leonov qui avait les mains levées et les yeux bandés. Un signe de la tête et le bandeau fut retiré.

\- Nikita Leonov… la balade a été agréable j'espère, yoi, salua Marco en s'asseyant sur le bord d'une table.

Le fait que l'homme tente de lui cracher au visage voulait tout dire.

 _Tente_ parce Marco esquiva le crachat avec aisance.

En deux pas, il fut sur le russe et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans la figure, lui brisant le nez et le faisant tomber à terre. Marco s'accroupit sur lui et lui saisit sa chemise avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai besoin du réseau russe, avec ou sans toi à sa tête. Je te laisse deux chances. La première, maintenant, tu te plies sans lutter à mon autorité et je peux te mettre en contact avec le nettoyeur qui assurera qu'aucun gouvernement ne veuille ta tête pendant quelques temps.

\- _Souka sine_! **(fils de p*** en russe).**

\- Charmant, yoi. On va passer à la solution de Thatch et si ça ne marche pas, tu finiras au congélateur. THATCH !

La voix joyeuse du cuistot sortit des cuisines et bientôt, il débarqua avec un de ses gars qui portait avec lui… un mixeur/batteur grand comme un homme et large comme quatre. Derrière lui, deux autres gars portaient un bol clairement fait pour l'appareil vu que n'importe qui aurait pu l'utiliser comme baignoire.

Avec aisance, Marco se releva, entraînant Nikita tout aussi grand que lui dans le mouvement sans s'occuper du nez et de la lèvre en sang de l'individu.

Déjà, sous le regard des quelques spectateurs de la scène, Thatch venait de déposer le batteur dans un coin et de le brancher. Il mit en place le bol, la partie avec le fouet soulevée en attendant la suite.

\- C'est assez grand pour lui, pointa le cuistot avec un grand sourire en montrant le bol/baignoire.

En secouant la tête, Marco entraîna Nikita jusqu'à l'appareil et le planta devant le bol.

\- Rentre dedans, yoi.

Le russe le regarda comme s'il se foutait de lui.

\- Fais-le ou je t'y mets, recommanda Thatch.

\- C'est une blague ?

Un pied au cul plus tard et Nikita était assis au fond du bol, sa tête et son énorme affro dépassant du rebord. Thatch remis en place le fouet géant de la machine, bloquant définitivement au fond le russe.

\- Oh et dernière chose avant que Thatch ne commence, Leonov, intervint Marco en s'appuyant contre l'appareil.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Marco répondit en russe à son invité :

 **- _Zatknis', idi na khuy_ ****(La ferme, j'te b***).**

Et avant que Nikita ne puisse répondre, Thatch lança la machine. Bientôt, on put entendre les hurlements du russe alors que la machine le faisait tournoyer très vite autour du fouet qui lui faisait pression sur le bassin.

\- Il a l'air d'apprécier le tour de manège, nota Thatch d'une voix un peu trop guillerette.

Il fit une pause et souleva le fouet.

\- Tu t'amuses ? demanda le cuisinier.

L'insulte voulait tout dire.

\- Pas tout à fait encore, yoi, suspecta Marco avec un sourire.

Thatch remit le fouet en place et relança la machine.

Ce n'était pas une méthode de torture très traditionnelle. Mais il n'y avait qu'un risque ici : rendre Nikita malade, et ça arrangeait Marco qui le voulait vivant. Le fouet servait surtout à le maintenir en place pendant que le bol tournait vite sur lui-même, donnant rapidement le tournis au russe.

\- Tu reconsidères tes options ? s'enquit Thatch en arrêtant de nouveau l'appareil.

\- NON !

\- Ok. Bye bye.

Et ce fut reparti pour un tour.

Marco s'assit sur une chaise et regarda d'un air vaguement amusé les conneries de Thatch comme la majorité des gars qui avaient fini par s'accumuler dans le mess. Quelques-uns avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à filmer la scène. Nikita qui tournoyait dans l'appareil à en être malade et Thatch qui souriait comme un gosse.

\- On peut faire ça toute la nuit, pointa Thatch en arrêtant de nouveau la machine.

\- J'me rends ! gémit Nikita.

\- Eh ben voilà…

Thatch souleva le fouet et avec force, tira l'homme du bol, le laissant s'effondrer en chancelant sur le sol du mess, juste aux pieds de Marco.

\- Tu vas faire un gros dodo, puis, tu rentreras chez toi. Le nettoyeur sera déjà là quand tu débarqueras à l'aéroport de St Pétersbourg. Sache que si le jour de la réunion, tu n'es pas là, toutes les preuves qu'il aura effacées te concernant finiront sur le bureau de Poutine en personne, yoi. Nous sommes d'accord, j'espère.

Le marmonnement indistinct du russe malade voulait tout dire.

\- Un volontaire pour le mettre dans le prochain avion pour la Russie ?

* * *

Marco n'arrivait pas à y croire que Dragon accepte la rencontre, sans demander quoi que ce soit, à part écouter les idées du Phénix pour « changer le monde ». Venant du Révolutionnaire, le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre, mais c'était déjà quelques soucis en moins.

Pour le coup, il ne restait que deux hommes à contacter.

Le premier était devenu un marchand d'armes alors qu'il était un ancien agent de la CIA.

Et des armes, Marco en avait besoin.

Nigel Ewing était celui qui refilait presque toutes les armes qui mettaient le continent africain à feu et à sang. Il avait été vu dernièrement en train de descendre le Nil avec une armée de partisans et un arsenal effrayant.

Sauf que voilà, le gars ne bossait pas avec n'importe qui. Et en trois ans, la réputation des Shirohige était tombée dans l'oubli.

Jozu avait proposé de faire deux trois vols spectaculaires et autres magouilles pour que Nigel comprenne que les Shirohige, même sans Edward Newgate, étaient encore une force à craindre dans les environs. Et cela avait commencé par l'affaire des Ming, en Chine. Des pilleurs de tombes avaient désacralisé la crypte de la dynastie Ming et avait foutu le camp avec un butin important. Si une partie avait été récupéré et s'apprêter à rejoindre un musée, il en restait une autre dans la nature, entre les mains des voleurs qui avaient la justice aux fesses.

Izou et Jozu avaient agi de concert sur ce coup-là.

Pendant que Jozu était allé à la rencontre des voleurs dans leur usine désaffectée pour leur offrir une porte de sortie en échange d'une partie de leur butin, Izou s'était incrusté avec quelques hommes dans le transfert d'un vase Ming dans un musée, pour le voler au nez et à la barbe des forces de sécurité.

Cela avait fait bien rire Marco qui pouvait admirer à présent les deux magnifiques vases Chinois dans leur salle au trésor. Ensuite, pour attirer l'attention de l'élusif Nigel Ewing et de son affro épique, quelques gars étaient allés voler un tapis persan d'un Cheik Arabe, qui devait être offert en cadeau en échange d'une protection contre cette étrange vague de crimes.

Le tapis bien précieux avait donc rejoint les vases dans leur collection.

Bien entendu, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là.

Ils avaient accompli d'autres crimes, surtout en Afrique, dont un consistant à blanchir les livres de comptes d'un casino en Afrique du Sud. Suite à cela, ils avaient eu assez de poids pour faire pression sur le casino en lui-même qui leur avait fourni gratuitement et _gracieusement_ les papiers et autorisations nécessaires pour qu'eux-mêmes puissent en ouvrir un sur leur île.

Un autre moyen de se faire des ronds et de blanchir de l'argent.

Ces crimes avaient fini par attirer l'intérêt d'Ewing qui avait donc accepté le contact et se présenterait donc à la fameuse réunion.

Celui qui posa le plus de difficulté ou plutôt, d'embarras, ce fut le parrain respecté de l'Est de Londres. Bob Caine, dit « Barking Bob ». Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de passer sous la coupe des Shirohige sans se battre.

Et pour ça, il avait l'intention de les mettre _eux_ à genoux.

En inondant leur jolie petite île de faux touristes tous envoyés pour les réduire à néant.

Marco avait rapidement découvert qu'il n'était pas bon de garder la seconde flotte dans l'ennui. Ils s'étaient déversés sur les envahisseurs. Sauvages, invisibles et assassins, apportant la mort dans leur sillage. Ils avaient ensuite pris un des hélicoptères (un de leurs premiers achats suite à leur installation) pour se rendre à Londres et faire pleuvoir sur la capital anglaise les corps des hommes envoyés par Caine. Pas que ça arrête l'homme qui leur envoya une seconde, puis une troisième vague, toujours par groupe de six.

Pour la troisième livraison, la seconde flotte avait déposé avec chacun des corps des photos. Chacune des photos montraient Bob les jours d'avants, occupé à ses affaires, ne réalisant même pas la présence des hommes du Shirohige à proximité, pourtant bien présents sur les clichés et prêts à le tuer.

Le message avait été clair, et Bob s'était plié.

* * *

La réunion avait lieu dans l'hôtel, dans une des grandes suites. Marco n'était pas assez fou pour les faires entrer dans le repaire.

Krishnan, de Luca, Lo, Leonov, Ewing et Caine représentaient les réseaux criminels classiques des différents continents.

Akagami, secondé par Benn, était là pour les pirates.

Dragon, accompagné par un jeune homme de vingt ans, aussi blond aux yeux bleus que l'était Marco, représentait les révolutionnaires.

Assis autour d'une longue table, une carte déroulée devant les yeux avec quelques photos, tout le monde attendait de voir ce que dirait le Phénix qui était toujours debout, les mains appuyées sur les bords de la table.

Il leur exposa clairement ce qu'il prévoyait de faire dans des termes qui seraient mieux compris par ces hommes :

\- J'ai l'intention de faire un gros nettoyage en ce monde et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous tous. Que ce soit pour me couvrir, pour les fonds ou les armes, yoi. Mon but est simple. Mettre en place une arme assez puissante pour faire peur, mais réutilisable, et avec plusieurs niveaux de dangerosité. Une arme qui n'aurait rien à envié aux Armes Antiques.

\- D'où la demande un peu spéciale que tu m'as demandé de transmettre à Ivankov, comprit Dragon.

\- Ce n'est que le niveau un, yoi. L'Arme doit être dissuasive dans un premier temps, mais si le nettoyage n'a pas lieu, elle sera utilisée. Si malgré les exemples et la menace, rien ne change, dans ce cas, on peut s'attendre à _beaucoup_ de morts.

\- Maaa, c'est bien beau, tout ça, lui pointa Marvin de Luca en tirant sur son cigare avec son accent de mafioso. Mais tu vises quoi exactement pour avoir besoin d'autant de monde ?

Le sourire de Marco se fit vicieux.

\- Mettre le monde sans dessus-dessous. Briser l'ordre établi pour que tout soit remis à zéro. Et dans cette reconstruction, certain auront du fric à se faire.

Il regarda les mafieux à table qui esquissèrent un sourire au sous-entendu.

\- D'autres auront une opportunité en or pour avancer dans les échelons et asseoir un peu plus leur pouvoir sur des chieurs de première qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nommer, yoi.

Marco avait dit ça en adressant un sourire de coin à Shanks et Benn qui comprenaient très bien de quoi il était question, au point que Akagami se mit à rire.

\- Et pour toi, Dragon, ça veut dire une occasion inespérée de profiter du chaos afin de porter un coup là où ça fait mal pour les différents gouvernements, pour les réduire en cendres et en voir d'autres, que j'espère plus juste, à la place, yoi.

Le blondinet en haut de forme se détourna de son poste derrière son patron pour masquer son rire alors que Dragon avait un fin sourire.

\- C'est une langue bien dangereuse que voilà, nota Krishnan avec son lourd anglais tinté d'accent indien.

\- Jimbe-oyabun vous soutien, ce qui veut dire que les Yakuza sont déjà avec vous, pointa Lo. Cet homme est connu pour ses sages décisions, je ne peux que m'aligner sur son choix et transmettre vos mots aux autres Triades Chinoises.

\- C'est bon pour moi, même si je me demande comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour faire une arme qui rivalise avec les infâmes Armes Antiques, man, nota Ewing.

\- A notre époque, la science peut _presque_ tout faire, yoi. Une fusée fera l'affaire. Elle mettra en orbite un satellite qui s'assurera d'apprendre le respect à tous et à toutes.

Le 'bullshit' de Caine ne tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd et l'instant suivant, il se retrouva mort, une plume de feu bleu enfoncé dans un œil jusqu'au cerveau. Le Phénix se tenait derrière lui après lui avoir enfoncé l'objet. Il laissa le corps de Caine tomber sans vie sur le sol, la tête vers le ciel pour ne risquer aucun incendie.

\- M'insulter ne sert à rien, outre m'agacer. Déjà qu'il cherchait les ennuis à faire fuir les touristes avec ses attaques, si en plus, il insulte mon plan ainsi, c'est plus que certain qu'il allait finir entre quatre planches, yoi.

Marco revint à sa place, posant ses mains sur le dossier de son siège dans l'étrange silence des mafieux.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon plan, je n'attends que des critiques constructives. Le reste, gardez-le pour vous. On est d'accord, yoi ?

\- Tu ne changes pas, Marco, nota Benn en s'allumant une cigarette sur les flammes de la plume toujours dans l'œil du cadavre.

Le Shirohige ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'observer un étrange échange de regards entre le blond révolutionnaire et Shanks. Quel que soit le sujet de l'échange silencieux, Shanks venait de hocher la tête avec une mimique rassurante en arrangeant sa cape sur ses épaules avec son bras unique.

\- Quelque chose à rajouter ? demanda Marco.

\- Tu comptes commencer l'affaire comment ? s'enquit Leonov en essayant de ne pas regarder trop fréquemment le corps de Caine.

\- Actuellement, au Japon a lieu une exposition scientifique. La semaine prochaine, il y aura la démonstration de l'Analyseur au Brillant Bazar de Boffin, à Tokyo. Les rats de bibliothèque qui se sentent l'esprit scientifique suggèrent de voler l'appareil et quelques-uns de ses accessoires afin de booster notre plan, yoi. Avec ça, mettre au point un satellite avec une programmation spécifique ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Quant à la fameuse programmation… on va commencer sympathiquement dans un premier temps pour mettre le chaos. Dragon ?

\- Sabo, je te prie, donne-lui le cadeau d'Ivankov, demanda Dragon en s'adressant à son bras droit.

Le blondinet prit la valise à ses pieds et alla la poser devant le Phénix.

\- J'aimerais vous parler en privé plus tard, chuchota Sabo alors qu'il ouvrait la mallette sécurisée.

Marco hocha la tête.

Une fois la valise ouverte, on pouvait voir sur les deux pans intérieurs des longues rangées d'éprouvettes contenant un liquide rose d'un côté et mauve de l'autre.

\- Ceci est un cadeau d'Iva-san, présenta Sabo à l'adresse de la table. Ses hormones ayant une fonction de changement définitif, il a transmis de quoi mettre en place le changement, puis l'annuler. Le seul cas où ça ne marchera pas, c'est sur les femmes enceintes.

Mettre Ivankov et changement dans une même phrase ne voulait dire qu'une chose : changement de sexe plus ou moins forcé. Cela fit rire les autres criminels.

\- Si c'est pas suffisant, je m'assurerai de mettre au point le nécessaire pour changer tout le monde en pirate, yoi. Les deux premiers niveaux visent donc un chaos encore contrôlable. Et je reste gentil, expliqua Marco en refermant la mallette. L'étape suivante, si le message n'est toujours pas compris, sera de changer la force gravitationnelle de ce monde. Et pour conclure, en dernier recours… déclencher des ondes sismiques qui réveilleront volcans, tsunamis et tremblements de terre. Vous êtes tous partants ?

Marco n'eut que des réponse positives.

\- Alors trinquons à notre alliance et à ce qu'elle nous apportera, yoi.

Et il désigna le minibar de la suite hôtelière. Chacun se prit un verre et on servit les alcools pour discuter affaire. Profitant du brouhaha et des hommes formant des connexions entre eux, Marco s'isola avec le blondinet qui déposa son chapeau haut de forme sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient réunis auparavant, un verre de vin blanc en main. Il avait une intéressante marque de brûlure sur le visage, mais ce qui intéressait le plus le Phénix, outre le possible message de ce garçon, c'était sa posture, assez élégante et propre malgré le fait qu'il soit assis au bord de la table. Tout comme le choix qu'il avait fait au niveau de l'alcool ou sa façon de tenir son verre dans sa main gantée. Sa tenue pour le moins élégante et aristocrate prenait un tout autre sens.

\- Un aristo dans la Révolution ? nota Marco à voix basse.

Le sourire aigre de Sabo voulait tout dire.

\- On ne choisit pas sa naissance, malgré tout ce que l'on a pu me dire quand j'étais gosse. Et cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que j'ai grandi avec deux D. qui tiennent plus de bêtes sauvages qu'autre chose, et qu'ils sont ma famille, que le sang y soit ou pas. Mais j'admets qu'on peut pas changer certaines choses quand on les apprend dans la douleur.

En disant ça, il but une gorgée de son verre avant d'offrir un sourire espiègle.

\- Shanks-san pourra vous le dire, mais je peux descendre tout aussi bien une bouteille de rhum comme un pirate, avec la même facilité que je savoure ce malheureux verre de vin blanc.

Marco ricana en sirotant sa bière.

\- Tu voulais donc me parler, yoi ?

\- Mh. Vous… avertir et vous demander une faveur serait plus juste.

Le plus vieux leva un sourcil, attendant qu'il en dise plus.

\- Je connais votre histoire ou du moins celle de votre équipage. Je sais aussi que vous aviez un accord avec la vieille Tsuru-chûjo… vous vous rangiez et les primes étaient annulées. Je crois savoir que vous avez fait ça pour votre équipage. Pourquoi avoir repris les armes ?

\- Parce que j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas fait pour une vie normale, yoi. Au départ, je voulais faire ça seul, mais il s'avère que personne n'aimait cette vie loin du drapeau noir. Comme être des pirates sans Shirohige n'avait plus aucun sens, j'ai opté pour cette idée en tant que baroud d'honneur. Essayer de changer le monde qui a fait de nous les monstres que nous sommes, expliqua calmement Marco.

\- Je vois. Vous iriez jusqu'à mourir, donc.

\- Je mourrais pour chacun des hommes qui porte la marque d'Oyaji. Et malheureusement, la réciproque est vraie.

Sabo but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et lui dit avec sérieux :

\- Je sais de source certaine que les différents organismes militaires du monde sont au courant de votre culpabilité et du fait que vous êtes revenu au crime. Je sais aussi que sous peu, vous allez recevoir la visite de Super Agents pour vous empêcher de mettre votre plan à exécution. A commencer par Hiken.

\- S'il y a bien une personne que j'aimerais rencontrer, c'est bien cet infâme Hiken.

Sabo posa son verre sur la table et se leva pour se mettre face à face avec son interlocuteur, un regard mortellement sérieux. Marco n'eut aucune réaction en sentant une lame de poignard lui chatouillé les côtes.

\- Je rêve peut-être de changer le monde, mais il y a des choses qui passent avant ça. Que j'apprenne que Hiken a fini entre quatre planches par _votre_ _faute_ , et vous ferez mieux connaissance avec moi et mon petit-frère, Fushisho Marco, avertit froidement Sabo.

Marco prit le poignet de Sabo et fermement, même si sans violence, l'éloigna de sa personne.

\- Hiken m'intrigue et au vu de cette tristement célèbre lettre aux journaux, je doute qu'il agisse de gaité de cœur, yoi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. Je viserai même plus à le _recruter_. Je ne sais pas ce qui te lie à lui, mais tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

Le jeune révolutionnaire écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de ranger son arme, sa posture plus relaxée, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Vous savez pas à quel point vous risquez d'avoir des difficultés à recruter quelqu'un qui accepterait à cœur joie votre demande dans d'autres circonstances. Quand vous en aurez marre de la tête de mule, transmettez-lui ce message pour moi : « il est temps pour Ace de penser à sa pomme et d'arrêter de vouloir protéger ceux qui sont déjà prêts à risquer leur vie ». Vous comprendrez quand vous serez face à Hiken. Et Hiken comprendra très bien aussi.

Marco eu un air perplexe mais haussa des épaules.

\- Soit. Je garde ça en tête, yoi. Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu as quel âge exactement ?

Sabo eut un sourire mystérieux en finissant son verre.

\- Certainement pas l'âge que vous pensez que j'ai.

* * *

Trois hommes se faisaient face.

L'un, un aveugle d'un certain âge, avait un air de perplexité poli alors que les deux autres, largement plus vieux, avaient une tête absolument abasourdie.

\- Tu as donné _quoi_ à Ace ?! Rappelle-moi la mission que tu lui as donnée ?l demanda l'un des imposant vieillards en uniforme blanc avec une goutte de morve au nez et des cheveux coupés courts.

\- Sakazuki Gensui a demandé à Ace-chan de se charger de l'affaire de ce Marco qui rassemble on ne sait pourquoi différents criminels au travers le globe, répéta l'aveugle. Elle est partie il y a quinze minutes.

\- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu, Garp !? demanda l'autre vieillard avec son étrange barbe tressée. Il vient juste de confier la _pire_ mission qui soit à la gamine de Roger !

\- Et moi qui pensais que je n'aurai jamais à sortir le moindre avis de recherche à son nom… grommela le dénommé Garp. Sakazuki a juste fait la pire connerie du monde !

Cela fit rire l'aveugle.

\- Ace-chan a été un loup muselé depuis l'âge de douze ans. Un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait fini par réaliser que la promesse que vous lui aviez faite ne serait pas tenue par Sakazuki. Il vaut mieux qu'elle rejoigne le Phénix qui saura s'assurer qu'elle ne ravage rien, plutôt que la laisser seule sur les océans. Seule et trahie. Et avec plus rien à perdre.

Garp soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Nous allons donc voir combien de temps tiendra ce gosse avant qu'on ne doive mettre en marche la prime de Portgas D. Ace, grommela Garp. Tu peux au minimum t'arranger pour qu'on mette _Portgas_ sur l'avis de recherche, Senny, et non pas Gol ?

\- Après ces quatre années de service, on lui doit bien ça, de lui épargner le nom de Roger, Sengoku-san, pointa l'aveugle.

Sengoku soupira.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, Issho, Garp.

Et Sengoku s'en alla du bureau.

\- Je devais déjà vivre, depuis la promotion de Sakazuki, avec l'idée que si un de mes petits-fils se faisait attraper, il finirait à l'échafaud en dépit des efforts d'Ace… et maintenant, je dois me dire que l'aîné va y passer aussi sous peu quand la langue acérée de ce piaf aura fait son œuvre, soupira Garp.

\- On savait tous très bien qu'on jouait plus que littéralement avec le feu en la gardant en laisse aussi longtemps. Elle a seize ans, c'est l'âge de la rébellion généralement, nota paisiblement l'aveugle.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau, Issho.

\- Je sais, Garp-san, je sais.

\- A quoi pouvait bien penser Sakazuki en l'envoyant contre Marco ?

Issho se laissa aller dans son siège en haussant des épaules.

\- Certainement faire une pierre deux coups. Anéantir le retour des Shirohige et se débarrasser de l'enfant unique de Roger. Seul le temps nous dire ce que son idée causera comme dégât.


	3. Flaming Lady

**Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà dans un troisième chapitre pour partir à la conquête du monde !**

 **Merci de vos retours, c'est toujours un plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira encore plus.**

 **Pour Mai96 :** _Evil Genius_ est un jeu sur une base de mon réel. Pour te faciliter les choses, tu peux presque voir ce x-over plus comme une histoire des Shirohige dans notre monde. Les éléments du jeu vont finir par arriver les uns après les autres, avec, soit des informations juste en suivant, soit venant un peu plus tard. J'essaierai de ne perdre personne en route, mais s'il y a besoin de précision, faut pas hésiter, je serais ravie d'y répondre.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Blamenco avait été plus qu'heureux de l'idée de mettre la main sur l'Analyseur, développé par Vegapunk, au 3B. Il avait demandé à Blenheim de mettre en place un coin « laboratoire » en prévision, avant de partir pour le Japon.

L'exposition de l'objet ne durerait qu'une semaine, alors, pas de temps à perdre.

Marco sut que son commandant avait réussi quand Jinbe le contacta sur son téléphone portable alors qu'il s'assurait que tout se passait bien à l'hôtel. Le chef Yakuza avait demandé s'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose en dehors de l'objet. Parce que si c'était le cas, il fallait penser à le prévenir pour qu'il puisse fournir un soutien avec ses hommes. Marco lui avait dit qu'il était à la recherche d'infos, mais qu'il allait attendre que la température baisse avant de s'en occuper.

Chose compréhensible quand on parla des jours durant du vol de l'Analyseur.

Et en voyant le nombre de visiteurs, qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des touristes, qui faisaient des tours et des détours sur son île, perdant un temps précieux dans l'hôtel… tout ça disait qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils devraient changer de pied-à-terre. Si la base n'était pas encore découverte, on se doutait qu'elle était ici.

Afin de gagner du temps, le Phénix demanda à ses hommes de faire un faux Analyseur qui pourrait tromper les autorités et de le cacher dans un hangar inutilisé à proximité du port, puis de simuler une évacuation dans la précipitation.

Les agents gouvernementaux tombèrent dans le panneau.

Plus personne ne vint les embêter dans les environs, à part un ou deux enquêteurs à la recherche de la base secrète qu'ils pensaient être à l'abandon. Sans compter qu'on parla aussi des jours durant du fait qu'on avait retrouvé l'appareil volé.

De quoi le faire rire quand il savait que c'était Blamenco qui faisait joujou avec la véritable machine bien plus grande qu'un homme adulte.

Bien entendu, l'Analyseur seul ne servait à rien, il fallait d'autres accessoires.

Marco parvint à mettre la main sur une machine servant à étudier le stress et l'impact de différents matériaux, avant que Blamenco ne commence lui-même à développer le reste de ses jouets. En le regardant, Marco se demandait souvent pourquoi ce gars n'était pas un prix Nobel de la science ou s'il n'était pas un parent de Einstein et Vegapunk.

* * *

Marco était adossé au bureau de sécurité à regarder un homme qu'ils avaient capturé au Moyen-Orient. Le gars était un agent gouvernemental en charge de la sécurité d'un laboratoire secret en Iran. Et il devait avoir des informations très intéressantes sur les agissements et les développements.

L'homme avait un esprit en béton armé, donc rien de mieux qu'utiliser contre lui l'arme secrète des Shirohige.

Cassandra.

La femme la plus sadique et dangereuse du monde.

Dire qu'elle était médecin à la base, même si elle s'accrochait comme une moule à son rocher au titre d'infirmière, en dépit de sa collection de Doctorat dans divers domaines médicaux.

Le pauvre iranien n'avait certainement jamais vu une femme aussi sadique que la plantureuse blonde. Cela faisait froid dans le dos du Phénix quand il voyait le sourire démoniaque de sa sœur.

Après, les attaques psychologiques de la femme étaient bien plus crédibles que les imitations de Jackson par Edwin.

N'en pouvant plus des murmures effroyables que la femme lui soufflait à l'oreille, en lui plantant des aiguilles dans divers endroits du corps pour le torturer un peu plus, l'homme finit par craquer, crachant tout ce qu'il savait des recherches de son gouvernement ou ce qu'il en était de la sécurité de ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Son aveu terminé, il regarda le chef de l'organisation avec espoir mais celui-ci hocha la tête à l'adresse de l'un des pirates des environs qui s'avança et embarqua avec lui le prisonnier pour le faire disparaître définitivement.

Le blond termina sa prise de notes et mordilla pensivement son crayon.

\- Tu prévois quoi pour la suite ? s'enquit Cassandra en nettoyant ses aiguilles avec des lingettes désinfectantes.

\- Cuba, je pense, yoi. Avec le Centre-Afrique. Puis l'Australie. Après ça, on pourra se permettre de déménager.

Marco referma son bloc-notes, sachant qu'il en parlerait à la prochaine réunion de commandants.

\- Je vais me dégourdir les ailes, yoi, avertit-il en voyant l'heure.

Cassandra hocha la tête.

* * *

Ace jeta sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel le dossier qu'elle lisait pour la énième fois, portant le nom de sa cible avec photos. Celle prise pendant qu'il était à l'armée, puis une autre de sa forme animale, courtoisie toujours du Gouvernement.

Savoir qu'elle devait tuer cet homme lui faisait mal.

Elle avait du respect pour les pirates, mêmes les anciens, et ce qu'elle avait appris des Shirohige lui disait que, si elle avait été plus vieille et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait voulu faire partie des leurs.

Mais à seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, tenue en laisse par l'armée secrète de l'ONU, avec l'assurance que tant qu'elle suivait les ordres, ses frères ne seraient jamais exécutés, rejoindre les Shirohige n'était qu'un rêve irréalisable.

L'adolescente s'assit sur une chaise, les genoux serrés, les mains jointes, ses cheveux courts tombant de part et d'autre de son visage.

Comme toujours, elle prendrait des vies pour celles de ses frères. Pour les protéger malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des criminels, Sabo en tant que révolutionnaire et Luffy jouant les pirates depuis qu'il avait douze ans.

Elle ramena ses pieds nus sur le bord de son fauteuil, regardant la nuit tomber sur cette île touristique.

Tout pour assurer la survie de ses frères.

Le denden sonna dans son sac.

Pendant un instant, elle l'ignora, avant de se lever d'un pas trainant et de traverser la chambre jusqu'à son lit. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos vert et noir pour sortir son denden mushi.

\- Hiken en ligne, murmura-t-elle doucement.

« C'est moi. Comment ça se passe ? »

Les épaules de la fille se détendirent en entendant la voix de son nouveau supérieur direct suite à la démission de Kuzan.

\- Je suis sur place, Fujitora-taisho.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux m'appeler simplement Issho-san, Ace-chan. » gronda gentiment l'aveugle de l'autre côté.

\- Je sais.

« Et tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour la mission que je t'appelle. »

\- Shitteru, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de conserver neutre malgré la boule qui lui remontait la gorge.

Le marine eut un soupir de l'autre côté du denden, mais elle ne le releva pas.

Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Quand elle avait signé cet accord avec Sengoku à la base, avant qu'il ne soit orienté sur un autre poste à cause de son âge, elle savait qu'elle se mettait elle-même des chaînes. Mais elle était prête à _tout_ pour épargner des chaînes à sa fratrie.

« Ace-chan, tu peux toujours refuser cette mission » lui dit doucement Fujitora.

\- Si seulement…

« Nous savons très bien que contrairement à Sengoku-san, Sakazuki-gensui n'a pas l'intention de tenir l'accord et que s'il t'envoie sur des missions de plus en plus difficiles, c'est dans l'espoir de te voir mourir. Tu n'es pas naïve pour croire le contraire. »

\- Mais je le suis bien assez pour croire que si je courbe l'échine, il n'aura aucune excuse pour briser l'accord.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, les mains sur les yeux, le denden au bord du lit, essayant de refouler son envie de pleurer.

« Tu es à bout, Ace-chan. Je peux te trouver un autre poste, reviens, je te prie. »

\- Je peux le faire, Issho-san. J'en suis capable. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains entre ses genoux relevés, regardant le sol sans le voir.

\- La bâtarde de Roger peut encore tenir, même si c'est dur.

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire.

\- Mais merci de votre sollicitude.

« Puisque je peux pas te faire changer d'avis, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance. Reviens-nous en vie, Ace-chan. Tashigi-taisa se sentira bien seule sans toi. »

La demoiselle eut à nouveau un sourire maigre et raccrocha le denden.

Elle chercha son sac à tâtons, sans se retourner, pour l'attirer à elle. Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour voir qu'elle avait loupé d'innombrables appels de ses frères. Essuyant ses larmes naissantes, elle leur envoya un rapide message pour leur dire qu'elle les aimait, avant d'éteindre son téléphone pour le remettre au fond du sac, suivi du denden mushi.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder vers la fenêtre en percevant une lueur bleutée venir de l'extérieur.

Elle se leva du sol au pied du lit pour aller voir un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

Même en l'ayant vu qu'en photo, la jeune fille était certaine qu'elle ne faisait aucune erreur. L'immense oiseau recouvert de flammes bleues et or qui jouaient avec des nuages au dehors ne pouvait être que l'infâme Phénix qu'on lui demandait de tuer.

C'était bien triste.

Ace sentit une nouvelle boule d'émotion lui remonter la gorge.

Elle adorait les oiseaux. Avec les félins et les loups, ils faisaient partie de ses animaux favoris, pour leur symbolisme. Pour leur liberté.

Et on ne pouvait pas nier que l'élégance du vol de l'immense oiseau au dehors était une belle image de ce qu'était la liberté, son immense queue dorée flottant dans le vent avec ses acrobaties aériennes faîte avec une paresse presque attendrissante.

Hiken ferma les yeux et se détourna de la fenêtre, remontant à son esprit l'image de ses frères.

Elle souffla par le nez, carra des épaules, et marcha jusqu'à sa valise qu'elle ouvrit. Elle prit ses gants, sur le dessus du tas de vêtement, qu'elle enfila avant d'aller jusqu'au fond de la valise, ouvrant le compartiment secret. Toute une série d'armes démantelées apparut sous ses yeux. Avec des gestes d'automate, elle se saisit des morceaux de son fusil de sniper et commença à monter son dragunov, avant de prendre la boite de munitions en kairoseki qu'elle fourra dans une poche de son bermuda.

Son visage lisse toujours en place, vide de la moindre expression, elle attrapa le fauteuil de tout à l'heure et remit son stetson orange sur son crâne. Elle rapprocha le fauteuil de la fenêtre, termina de monter son arme et ouvrit la vitre. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, chargea son arme de balles en kairoseki et attendit, un œil sur la lunette de visée, le reste du fusil reposant à l'extérieur, le soir tombant.

Elle prit son temps, suivant le mouvement de l'oiseau.

C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'elle aurait voulu avoir le talent au tir de Yassop ou Usopp.

L'adolescente appuya finalement sur la gâchette.

Pan !

Au dernier moment, l'oiseau se retourna dans le ciel et Ace sut qu'elle avait loupé le tir quand la tête se retrouva de l'autre côté.

Elle fut néanmoins un petit peu contente de le voir reprendre forme humaine en plein vol. Elle avait dû le toucher. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter un autre tir, il s'écrasa au sol. Il devait être sacrément solide pour réussir à se remettre debout après une chute pareille. Un homme imposant accourut et vint couvrir le blond qui avait pris la place de l'oiseau majestueux, changeant son corps en diamant pour les protéger tous les deux.

Avec un grognement, la demoiselle vida le chargeur de son fusil et le démonta pour le ranger de nouveau dans le double fond de sa valise qu'elle referma. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se prenant du change. Elle était partie pour faire une infiltration ce soir-là.

* * *

Jiru aida Jozu à installer Marco sur un siège.

\- T'as fait une chute de l'équivalent d'un immeuble de cinq étages, explique-moi comment tu es encore vivant alors que t'as du kairoseki dans le corps, grommela le médecin commandant.

\- Suis solide… souffla Marco à moitié dans les vaps.

\- T'as reçu la balle où ?

\- 'enou 'auche…

Sans la moindre délicatesse, Jiru attrapa la jambe gauche de son frère, qui par miracle, n'était pas comme la droite : dans un angle improbable.

Cette chute aurait pu être mortelle, c'était un vrai miracle qu'il soit encore conscient et juste cassé de partout. Quoiqu'avec le sang qu'il perdait et le nombre d'organes perforés par les os brisés, si on ne lui retirait pas rapidement le kairoseki, ils seraient dans la merde et Marco finirait entre quatre planches.

Jiru remonta la patte du pantacourt du blond pour voir le point d'entrée de la balle sur le genou sanglant. Il prit le scalpel sur la table d'à côté et l'utilisa pour extraire la balle, n'hésitant pas à charcuter un peu plus l'articulation du Phénix qui était déjà tellement out qu'il ne vit pas la différence niveau douleur.

\- Et voilà la vilaine fille, annonça Jiru en montrant la balle ensanglantée enfin en main.

Il laissa retomber la jambe de leur chef qui se concentrait déjà sur sa régénération et donna la balle à Izou qui l'examina avec attention.

\- Ton tireur savait ce qu'il faisait, Marco.

Thatch déposa un seau dans les mains du blond qui pencha sa tête dedans pour recracher le sang qui avait fini dans ses poumons. Il avait l'air déjà moins out que tout à l'heure et aussi moins brisé.

\- Explique, demanda le blond avant de replonger dans le seau.

Essuyant le sang de la balle, Izou la montra bien à plat sur sa main.

\- C'est une 7,62 × 54 mm R. Une munition russe des années 1880. La plus vieille munition encore utilisée. Impossible, même aussi écrasée que ça, de ne pas la reconnaître. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est là où a été mis le kairoseki. Pas aux extrémités, mais sur le _corps_ de la balle, d'où le fait qu'elle soit pas si écrasée que ça. Et regardez la façon dont la tête et le fond se sont déchirés.

Du doigt, le travesti montra l'étrange forme des deux faces de la balle presque intacte.

\- La forme ne vous rappelle rien ?

Le reste des commandants observa la balle déformée.

\- Un grapin, nota Namur. On dirait un grapin.

\- Le but était que la balle, une fois dedans, ne ressorte pas, laissant donc le kairoseki dans la chair. On a donc la visite d'un gars qui sait comment chasser les noryokushas.

\- Une idée d'où peut venir le tireur ? demanda Thatch à Marco.

Le Phénix reposa le seau après avoir craché un dernier mollard sanglant et accepta la bouteille d'eau que Rakuyo lui donna.

\- Certainement de l'hôtel, il était à environ un kilomètre et je suis une cible voyante avec mes plumes.

\- Yassop aurait pu faire un tir pareil, nota pensivement Vista.

\- Yassop sait que j'ai une bonne oreille, yoi. J'ai entendu le coup de feu, mais j'ai pas été assez rapide. Ma tête devait être visée à la base. Au lieu de plonger, j'ai voulu reculer. Une stupide erreur qui aurait pu me tuer.

\- Eh bien, tu sauras qu'il faut pas la refaire, pointa Atmos, charitable.

Marco roula des yeux dans ses orbites mais ne releva pas.

\- On a donc un visiteur qui en a après toi ? se fit confirmer Thatch.

\- Faut croire.

Le blond se rinça la bouche et recracha l'eau dans le seau. Il se mit debout avec lenteur, testa la solidité de ses jambes toutes neuves et hocha la tête pour lui-même.

\- Je vais me changer. Passez-en revue tous ceux qui sont à l'hôtel pour trouver un suspect, yoi. Oh et gardez un œil sur les caméras proches du port et de la piste de l'hélico, ainsi que les caméras sur la côte.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et il quitta la pièce avec le seau.

Une main dans la nuque pour masser ses vertèbres douloureuses en dépit de la régénération, il alla vider le sang dans les toilettes les plus proches avant de confier le seau à un gars de corvée de nettoyage qu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir. Sa seconde main rejoignit la première dans son cheminement jusqu'à son nid.

Cette subite accalmie suite au vol du faux Analyseur n'était qu'un piège pour le mettre en confiance. En réalité, un nouveau joueur avait débarqué. Certainement un de ces « Super Agents » dont lui avait parlé Sabo.

Il secoua la tête.

Il devait continuer ; de toute façon, il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait ça, quitte à y laisser ses plumes. Les choses étaient juste un peu plus rapides que prévu.

Il devait réfléchir à son plan tant qu'il était encore vivant. Il devait investir Cuba d'abord. Avec les informations collectées par son réseau et les recherches de ses hommes, il savait que de nouveaux sous-marins devaient être livrés à Cuba par les soviétiques (et après on croyait que le Communisme avait cessé d'exister suite à la chute du Mur de Berlin…). Castro avait demandé que ce jour devienne une fête nationale et il avait mis en place une magnifique cérémonie pour recevoir les sous-marins encore au large. Marco avait dans l'intention d'envoyer des hommes là-bas pour qu'ils profitent de l'ivresse de la fête pour s'infiltrer dans le sous-marin pour voler les plans des armes plus qu'utiles pour son projet, avant de détruire les sous-marins eux-mêmes.

Il avait aussi l'Australie.

Le Phénix s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna.

Outre ses hommes qui allaient et venaient en tous sens, il n'y avait rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Certainement son imagination.

Il reprit sa route.

L'Australie donc.

Ils avaient réussi à intercepter des transmissions indiquant qu'une large portion de la Division de Recherches en Armements du gouvernement australien devait être relocalisée à Perth. Si le personnel et les équipements étaient déjà là-bas, la sécurité n'était pas encore au top. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire un peu de sabotage et de récupérer un maximum de schémas et d'informations sur les armes qui y étaient développées.

Marco agita sa chemise au niveau du col pour s'éventer. Il parlerait aux bricoleurs de service pour ajouter de la climatisation, parce faisait assez chaud ici…

Et il fallait qu'il envoie rapidement une équipe dans le Sahara pour récupérer la boite noire d'un avion qui venait de s'y crasher. De ce qu'il savait, l'avion en question avait transporté des scientifiques de haut vol en partance pour une conférence sur l'armement du futur. Avec l'enregistrement des conversations, il aurait une petite idée de ce qui avait été dit ou pas, ainsi que des informations qui lui seraient utiles sur le développement de l'arme à venir.

 _Danger_

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que son Haki se manifestait ainsi.

Il se plaqua contre un mur, esquivant de justesse un coup de poignard dans le dos. Quelqu'un venait de se laisser tomber de l'intérieur du conduit de ventilation qui serpentait au-dessus de sa tête, y restant suspendu par les jambes dans une épreuve de force et souplesse, afin de le poignarder. Par réflexe, l'ancien pirate attrapa le bras quand il passa à sa portée et tira.

Le petit cri de sa victime l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Le reste par contre l'en fit douter.

Parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que dans les films d'agent secret où les jolies filles parvenaient à faire ce genre d'acrobaties. Parce que tout juste les pieds à terre, la femme tira Marco à elle pour se projeter par-dessus lui, le forçant presque à se tordre le bras, pour lui envoyer un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui lui permit de se dégager en entaillant au passage la paume de la main du Phénix.

Il regarda sa main ensanglantée. Le couteau de chasse était donc en kairoseki aussi. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face dans le couloir alors que les Shirohige commençaient à se rassembler aux extrémités. Il leva une main pour les empêcher d'attaquer.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de fuir, maintenant que ton effet de surprise est fichu, yoi ? demanda Marco alors que sa main se régénérait.

Sous son chapeau de cow-boy orange, la jeune femme regarda brièvement les pirates assemblés et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas pour habitude de reculer, même quand il le faudrait, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

Elle retroussa correctement ses manches de sa chemise au-dessus de ses coudes et se remit en garde.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de ça, c'est entre elle et moi. Puisqu'elle veut absolument me vider mon sang, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, yoi.

Les pirates baissèrent leurs armes avec hésitation et reculèrent pour laisser de la place à leur chef. De sa ceinture, le criminel tira son poignard et se mit en garde.

\- On reprend quand tu veux, beauté, sourit-il.

\- Le dernier qui m'a appelé _beauté_ a sauté avec son cartel.

Et la jeune femme fonça à l'attaque. Marco esquiva l'assaut et envoya son arme au contact de la jeune femme. Une main brûlante et calleuse lui attrapa avec force le poignet. De justesse, il put éviter le retour du poignard en se jetant sur le dos, au sol, attirant dans sa chute la jeune femme qu'il projeta plus loin avec ses pieds. Elle se réceptionna dans une roulade et repartit à l'assaut, courant d'un mur à l'autre comme si elle rebondissait sur les parois, violant toutes les lois de la logique et de la gravité. Il para un coup de pied qui allait au visage, en profita pour se saisir de la cheville mise à découverte par la bottine de combat pour la faire tournoyer. La jeune femme se réceptionna sur ses bras au sol quand il la lâcha et se laissa glisser entre les jambes du blond.

Le Phénix avait la furieuse impression que la demoiselle se retenait dans ses coups, qu'elle ne lui donnait pas tout ce qu'elle avait, sans compter que le cœur n'était pas là et ça se voyait dans les crispations de sa mâchoire.

Il parvint à saisir de ses mains les poignets de la jeune femme, la bloquant avec les bras écartés.

Cela lui laissa d'ailleurs le temps de voir un peu mieux son visage.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des taches de rousseur, un visage aussi en amande que ses yeux couleurs onyx et cendres. Ce qui interpela le plus Marco, ce fut la profonde peine et souffrance dans ses yeux et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas à cause du combat ou de sa poigne sur ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te donnes pas à fond, yoi ?

\- Si tu tiens à ce que j'implique tes hommes, c'est ton problème. Contrairement à certain, je suis plus létale si je me lâche totalement, lui dit la jeune femme.

Et avec une étonnante souplesse, elle envoya son pied cueillir l'homme sous le menton, faisant qu'il passa à peu de perdre sa langue. Elle recula en faisant des cabrioles ultra rapides, avant de se remettre debout.

La température du couloir commença à grimper de façon inquiétante, faisant onduler la taule des murs et l'air environnant.

\- EVACUEZ ! rugit Marco avec un mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune femme se mit en position, toujours avec un visage inexpressif. Elle ferma les yeux, un poing vers l'arrière.

\- _Hiken._

Et elle lança son poing vers son adversaire… projetant pour le coup une immense boule de feu sur le Phénix qui croisa les bras devant son visage, recevant de plein fouet l'attaque qu'il ne pouvait esquiver. Les pirates évacuèrent immédiatement alors que le système anti-incendie s'activait, les trempant tous les deux. Marco réapparut, à moitié recouvert de ses flammes bleutées qui soignaient ses brûlures.

\- T'es bien jeune pour avoir un akuma no mi.

\- Je suis plus jeune que tu peux le penser, _vieillard_. Et je l'étais encore plus quand j'ai mis ma vie en jeu pour ce pouvoir.

\- Tu es presque comme je l'imaginais, Hiken… à deux différences près.

\- T'attendais un quinquagénaire masculin ? Navrée de décevoir, déconna la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh non, je suis pas déçu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie fille fait l'effort de se déplacer pour danser avec moi. Et je commençais à me rouiller… Sauf qu'il est clair que ce combat ne mène à rien, yoi.

\- J'attends que l'anémie se fasse sentir.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

\- J'aime les femmes vicieuses, t'es tout à fait mon genre, yoi !

Hiken se remit en garde en levant son arme, ses bras se recouvrant de flammes.

\- Pose tes sales pattes sur moi et je te brûlerai jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te régénérer.

\- Montre-moi ça.

* * *

Thatch passa la tête par l'angle du couloir pour voir ce qu'il en était, parce que les caméras de sécurité des environs avaient toutes pété avec l'attaque de flamme de leur invité.

De ce qu'il voyait, le combat faisait toujours rage.

\- Alors ? demanda Haruta derrière lui.

\- Ils y sont encore. Cette nana est ultra souple dis donc. Et endurante.

\- Tes propos peuvent être mal interprétés, tu le sais j'espère.

\- Ouep. Et laisse-moi te dire que cette nana n'est pas mon genre. Un peu trop violente à mon goût.

Il observa Marco faire une nouvelle esquive pour passer dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la ceinturer d'un bras et bloquer l'autre avec le poignard juste contre la carotide de la brune, l'immobilisant totalement.

\- Le combat est fini ! annonça Thatch à ses frères.

Les pirates sortirent de leur abri pour rejoindre Marco. Sans son chapeau, la jeune femme paraissait étrangement familière. Sans parler qu'elle avait l'air ultra fragile dans les bras musclés et puissants du Phénix.

Et malgré la position et le fait qu'elle soit essoufflée, elle n'avait pas plus d'émotion visible sur son visage. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux.

\- Achève-moi, vas-y.

Marco eut l'air presque déçu par la demande.

\- Accordes-tu aussi peu d'importance à ta vie pour me sortir ça, yoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Maaa, en voilà une langue bien sympathique, nota Thatch en s'arrêtant devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je suis au bord de l'anémie, mec, informa le chef.

\- Message reçu, je dégage, assura le cuistot en s'en allant, laissant Haruta et d'autres pirates avec Marco.

Haruta regarda Thatch partir puis rapporta son attention sur le blond… qui venait de relâcher Hiken. Il alla même jusqu'à lui rendre son couteau de chasse. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus.

\- Je t'engage comme garde du corps, yoi, annonça un peu trop joyeusement Marco.

WHAT ?!

\- Je viens pour essayer de te tuer et tu veux m'embaucher pour ta protection ? On t'a bercé trop près du mur ou c'est l'anémie qui te fait sortir des conneries pareilles ?! s'exclama Hiken, perdant pour la première fois son air impassible pour l'incrédulité.

\- Non, c'est la logique. Rien qu'en te voyant, j'ai la confirmation que tu n'es pas venue me tuer de ton plein gré, yoi. Ce que je te propose, c'est de prendre des vacances tout en respectant tes ordres. Si tu me sers de garde du corps, tu peux t'assurer toutes les opportunités du monde pour pouvoir me tuer. Et en échange, je gagne un partenaire d'entraînement dont je ne connais pas le style par cœur. Je présume que ça serait très bête pour toi si quelqu'un d'autre venait à me tuer, yoi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de ramasser son chapeau qui était tombé durant l'affrontement pour lui redonner sa forme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu risques, yoi ?

\- Si je reste enchaînée, c'est pour une bonne raison, grommela Hiken en remettant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Haruta comprit la manœuvre de son frère et soupira.

Marco ne serait pas refait demain.

\- Ce que la tête de piaf essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il veut t'aider, et te propose une solution pour ça. On se connait pas, donc, je doute que tu accepteras de dire ce qui te retient de faire ce que tu as envie, mais il te propose une solution intermédiaire. Tu dis à tes employeurs que tu vas prendre ton temps pour tuer Marco et pendant ce temps, tu leur fais un petit dans le dos pour te libérer. Et si entre temps, tu apprends à nous faire confiance, suffira que tu nous dises ce qui va pas et on règlera l'histoire.

Hiken eut un rire narquois en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

\- Je vais pas m'échapper. Tu peux tenter de me tuer n'importe quand, yoi, assura le blond. C'est une opportunité en or.

\- Je joue pas au poker quand ça implique la vie des gens.

Le Phénix s'avança vers la jeune femme, la dominant aisément de sa taille, mais le regard meurtrier et défiant qu'elle lui jeta montrait qu'elle était loin d'être intimidée.

\- Ce n'est pas un coup de poker. C'est ce qui s'appelle être un _otage_. Tu dépends de qui ?

Hiken fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Fujitora, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es descendu à l'hôtel sous quel nom ?

La jeune femme hésita visiblement, avant de répondre.

\- Portgas.

\- Haruta, demande à Fossa d'aller chercher ses affaires et montre à notre invitée le quartier des filles. De mon côté, je vais _enfin_ me prendre une douche et me changer, yoi. On se retrouve dans le réfectoire.

* * *

Garp se détourna de la réunion organisée par Sakazuki quand Fujitora entra avec un denden sous le bras. Denden qui avait des yeux bleus reconnaissables entre mille. L'aveugle avança jusqu'à la table et posa le denden en son centre.

\- Je te demanderai d'avoir l'obligeance de répéter ce que tu viens de dire, je te prie, Fushisho. Nous sommes en pleine réunion d'anciens élèves.

Kizaru fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Tsuru se penchait vers l'avant, son nez sur ses mains. Sakazuki regarda le denden mushi comme s'il voulait le brûler.

« Oooh, des anciens élèves… mes salutations à tous. Genkotsu, Sengoku, vous êtes sans le moindre cœur, j'en ai la confirmation. Je sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais mettre des chaînes à une jeune fille qui porte le sang de Gol D. Roger, c'est vraiment pas correct. » salua Marco avec un sourire de coin.

\- Si tu touches le moindre de ses cheveux, je t'arrache les yeux et les… ! rugit Garp en se levant d'un bond.

« Du calme, j'ai pas l'intention de faire ce genre de chose, même si je dois avouer qu'elle est assez mignonne, yoi. Suffisamment pour que je la garde en otage. Même si je me demande vraiment le poids qu'elle peut avoir quand on sait le genre de Justice que sert ce cher Akainu, vu ses compétences et le fait qu'elle a failli déjà plusieurs fois avoir ma tête aujourd'hui, le simple fait de la garder au frais devrait vous faire réfléchir à deux fois sur ce qui arrive quand on vient me chercher. »

\- Nous avions un accord, Marco, pointa calmement Tsuru.

« Oh mais je t'en remercie encore une fois. J'ai cependant réalisé que j'étais plus utile à la société en jouant les méchants, plutôt qu'en décidant qui pouvait ou ne pouvait pas passer les portes d'une boite de nuit, yoi. Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous saurez bientôt ce que je prépare. En attendant, je garde cette charmante Hiken sous le coude. Quelqu'un pour me donner son vrai nom ? Elle veut pas le dire, et j'ai déjà eu du mal à obtenir le nom de Fujitora, yoi. »

\- Crève ! Je veux lui parler ! exigea Garp.

* * *

A moitié effondrée sur une table du mess, en pleine déprime, Ace écoutait Marco et avait envie de chialer. Elle priait pour que ce coup de poker ne se retourne pas contre elle et ses frères.

Elle releva la tête en entendant Garp exiger de lui parler.

Le Phénix la regarda, l'air de lui demander si elle le voulait. Elle hésita, puis tendit une main vers le denden. Le blond fit glisser l'escargophone vers elle.

\- Sois rapide. On t'embarque en cellule juste en suivant, yoi.

La demoiselle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rapprocher l'animal d'elle, le combiné dans sa main tremblante.

\- Je suis là, jiji.

Garp eut l'air visiblement soulagé de l'entendre.

\- J'vais bien… je suis épuisée, ma fierté de combattante est en miette et je suis sous kairoseki.

Le kairoseki, c'était faux, mais elle devait jouer le jeu de l'otage, donc, celle retenue contre sa volonté.

« Tu as échoué ta mission » gronda Sakazuki.

Ace craignait ses mots.

Elle savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour brûler le contrat qu'elle avait signé à la base avec Sengoku. Qu'une excuse pour la tuer, elle et ses frères.

\- Tant que je reviens pas bredouille, je peux pas avoir échoué, siffla Ace entre ses dents. On en rediscutera quand je viendrais mettre cette tête de piaf sur ton bureau, sans cou rattaché avec !

Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle contre-attaqua juste après sa défense.

\- Pour l'instant, je suis qu'une otage, mais il n'empêche qu'avec les quatre ans où j'ai bossé pour vos sales gueules, j'ai emmagasiné bien assez d'informations pour l'intéresser. Si tu veux pas que je change de camp, je te déconseille de mettre fin à notre accord. Les vilains secrets de l'ONU contre trois vies. Revois tes priorités !

\- Eh bien, j'ai plus l'impression de rendre service qu'autre chose dans cette affaire ! se marra le blond en reprenant le denden. Je sais pas pourquoi t'es aussi protecteur à son sujet, quand on sait que tu as envoyé son vieux à l'échafaud, mais soit, je ferai attention à elle, Garp, yoi. Bonne journée.

Et Marco raccrocha. Il donna le denden à Blamenco, lui demandant de le remettre à l'état sauvage avant de se tourner vers son "otage".

\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre toi pour que tu courbes ainsi l'échine, mais ça doit être important, nota Marco.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, essayant de garder son calme.

Elle tuerait cet homme. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Sinon…

Elle baissa une main pour regarder Marco lui sourire gentiment, le peu de cheveux sur son crâne en bataille après sa douche.

\- This flaming lady didn't say her name, yet.

\- Go fuck yourself.

\- Charming !

Ace le _tuerait_.


	4. Cohabitation

**Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve ce soir pour un nouveau chapitre de la montée en puissance de notre grand, beau, sexy et magnifique Evil Genius, j'ai nommé Maco *cri de fangirl* et ses tentatives pour détourner Ace de sa mission d'élimination.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Neko Chan :** Mon cerveau n'a pas de bouton off, j'arrête pas, j'ai toujours des idées stupides qui naissent par-ci par-là. Suffit de demander à la Communauté pour savoir que j'ai toujours des idées de fics. Pourquoi tu crois que j'en ai fait autant !

* * *

Même si cela inquiétait et rendait une bonne partie des pirates nerveux, les faits restaient les mêmes.

Marco n'avait pas l'intention de changer les choses pour l'instant.

Il était très content de sa garde du corps. Même quand il était en train de se défendre pour sa vie contre elle, il n'arrivait pas à regretter son choix. Sans compter qu'elle lui montrait qu'il s'était rouillé pendant ces trois ans. En plus de ça, il avait droit à une merveilleuse friandise visuelle. Certes, elle était plus du genre planche à pain et garçon manqué, mais sa sauvagerie était presque envoutante pour lui.

Ce qui était triste, c'est que Hiken ne décroche presque pas un mot.

Soit elle faisait la garde du corps, soit elle l'attaquait, mais elle ne faisait presque jamais aucun commentaire et utilisait son chapeau pour masquer la quasi-totalité de ses expressions.

Et Marco voulait la connaître.

Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle était liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à la fois à la Révolution (sinon le bras droit de Dragon ne lui aurait pas _recommandé_ de la laisser en vie) et à Garp. Et quand bien même la ressemblance soit frappante avec Roger, parler de lui semblait être le meilleur moyen pour l'énerver. Rakuyo et Fossa en avaient déjà fait les frais. Cela laissait donc supposer qu'elle ne portait certainement pas le nom de son père.

L'énigme restait donc entière. Qui était-elle ?

Qui était donc cette femme qui portait le nom de code de Hiken ?

* * *

 _Ace ne le comprenait pas._

 _Mais pas le moins du monde !_

Sans compter qu'il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, il la laissait aussi l'attaquer quand ça lui plaisait, même au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il dormait. Et son seul commentaire à chaque fois était : peut-être que tu y arriveras la prochaine fois.

Elle lui en foutrait des prochaines fois !

Il y avait autre chose qui échappait à Ace.

Elle avait la possibilité de circuler _librement_ dans le repaire. Personne pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait se ramener dans la salle d'entraînement, le laboratoire ou leur coffre, personne ne lui disait rien.

Pire encore !

On la laissait assister aux briefings de missions et aux réunions des commandants comme si c'était une chose naturelle à faire.

Non mais sérieusement, _elle bossait pour_ _l'ennemi_ et pourtant, on la laissait voir tout et n'importe quoi, sans compter qu'elle était mise au courant des plans.

\- Pourquoi me laisses-tu voir tout ça ? avait-elle demandé. Pourquoi personne ne semble se soucier du fait que je suis votre ennemie et pourtant, je sais tous vos plans sur les deux mois à venir ?

Marco s'était contenté de lever un sourcil avec un micro sourire en se laissant aller dans le siège de son bureau au bord duquel Ace avait posé ses fesses.

\- Tu es une femme d'honneur, alors, je pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, yoi, avait finalement répondu l'homme. D'autant plus que tu m'as l'air presque aussi têtue que moi et quelque chose me dit que tant que je ne serai pas six pieds sous terre, tu resteras ici. Vu qu'on est tout le temps ensemble, y'a aucun risque de fuite.

Certes, l'explication était logique, mais s'entendre dire qu'on était une femme d'honneur, ça faisait un choc après les injures qu'elle avait passé sa vie à essuyer en dehors du cadre familial. Pour ce qui était de son obstination à vouloir le tuer, elle n'avait surtout pas le choix. Si elle revenait avec la tête de Marco pour Akainu, le contrat continuerait et ses frères échapperaient encore un moment à la peine capitale, mais si elle revenait les mains vides, elle serait laissée en vie assez longtemps pour voir Luffy et Sabo mourir sur l'échafaud, avant de les rejoindre aussi. Alors, non, elle n'avait pas le choix dans le coller.

Il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de préciser, Marco avait compris de quoi elle parlait.

\- Pourquoi pas, justement, lui avait-il dit.

Elle lui avait foutu son pied dans la figure en réponse à sa connerie. Enfin, essayé parce qu'il s'était esquivé au dernier moment et son pied avait fini dans la figure de Thatch juste derrière.

\- Je veux une réponse sérieuse, avait insisté Ace.

\- Et je t'en donnerai une quand je saurai au minimum ton vrai nom, demoiselle, pas avant, yoi.

Le sourire du blond fit monter la moutarde et les flammes au nez de la jeune femme.

* * *

Marco se tenait à la table de réunion, écoutant les différents rapports de ses commandants, Hiken adossée au mur un peu plus loin derrière lui. Si sa présence avait soulevé des questions les deux premières fois, les suivantes, on avait finalement compris ce qu'il visait et choisi d'ignorer sa présence.

Il suffisait de voir la place pour le second commandant, vide encore aujourd'hui, pour le comprendre.

\- La boite noire a donné quelque chose, yoi ? demanda Marco.

\- Une information intéressante qui débouche sur une nécessité de faire des recherches dans deux directions, annonça Fossa en charge du décodage de ladite boite noire. Durant leurs derniers instants, les scientifiques ont parlé d'un Codex Scientifique surprotégé qui aurait été mis au point assez récemment par quatre hommes de nationalités différentes. Le but est de développer des armes de nouvelles générations. J'ai le prénom d'un des développeurs, mais rien de plus. Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas où est le Codex en question, ni l'étendue de la sécurité. Je veux bien que ce soit notre Baroud d'Honneur, Marco, mais on a rien par-là. Soit faut chercher ailleurs, soit faut creuser ces pistes à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas où aller ni comment.

\- Quelqu'un pour dire à nos kamikazes de première qu'ils sont bien partis pour faire de la pêche aux infos ? Kennichi, on a une idée de la destination de l'avion, yoi ?

\- Non, Nii-san, outre quelque part entre l'Europe et l'Asie si j'en crois la position de l'avion au moment du crash, les relevés météorologiques de la région et les données de la boite noire. Sans compter qu'ils devaient prendre une correspondance à Dubaï.

\- Ils venaient d'où, on le sait ?

\- Certains des gars venaient d'une station de l'Antarctique, c'est tout ce qu'on a.

Ce fut faible, d'abord, faisant douter tout le monde de l'avoir entendu. Puis, ça prit de l'ampleur assez vite, faisant que tout le monde se tourna vers Hiken qui se tenait au mur dans l'espoir de ne pas s'effondrer dans son fou rire.

\- On a dit quelque chose de drôle ? s'enquit Izou.

\- La blague devait être très subtile, Kennichi, sourit Haruta.

\- C'est déjà miraculeux que cette fille sache rire, pointa Thatch.

Marco regarda Hiken qui essayait de lutter contre son amusement.

La raison lui vint à l'esprit, plus qu'évidente :

 _Elle était en train de se foutre de leur gueule._

Cette jeune femme devait très certainement avoir les informations qu'ils cherchaient, son rire le lui laissait présager. Le tout était de savoir quoi exactement et pourquoi elle riait aussi. Parce qu'il adorait son rire. Même s'il était moqueur et narquois sur le moment, le son en lui-même lui faisait descendre des frissons dans l'échine.

Et il voulait l'entendre de nouveau.

Finalement, réduite à une crise de hoquet, elle parvint à retrouver son calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit de beau pour que tu es une telle crise de fou rire, yoi ? Ce fameux Codex n'existe pas, c'est ça ? s'enquit patiemment Marco.

Hiken essuya ses dernières larmes d'hilarité avec la manche retroussée au coude de sa chemise, avant de parler :

\- Mieux que ça. J'ai _toutes_ les informations qu'il vous faut pour savoir _qui_ peut déchiffrer le Codex et où il est gardé. Je sais aussi qu'il a sept chances sur dix, pour que l'une des quatre personnes capables de le déchiffre soit… morte dans le crash de l'avion.

Le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme se réduisit en une fente féroce.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire avec, à part une arme. Même si je _hais_ l'ONU et ses actions hypocrites, je suis pas assez folle pour vous dire ce que je sais.

* * *

Hiken semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de se venger en laissant entendre qu'elle avait des informations et qu'elle ne leur livrerait pas.

Elle passait son temps à sourire d'un air narquois pour le coup à chaque fois que Marco la regardait.

Certainement sa vengeance personnelle pour l'impasse dans laquelle elle était par leur faute.

Cela donnait encore plus envie de la connaître.

Qu'est-ce qui la retenait si elle servait des hypocrites consciemment ? Quel était ce moyen de pression, cet accord, qu'elle avait avec les Nations Unies, qui faisait qu'elle courbait l'échine à contre cœur ?

C'était triste.

Du peu qu'il la connaissait, elle était vive, sauvage et flamboyante, comme son don. Indomptable et insoumise.

Et pourtant, chaque jour passant avec elle, Marco avait l'impression de plus en plus forte que la jeune femme portait des chaînes très lourdes. Peut-être trop.

Il était tenté de contacter la Révolution pour avoir des informations à son sujet, puisque pour lui avoir fait cette demande explicite, Sabo devait la connaître au-delà de sa réputation.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Parce que ses motivations étaient tout, sauf professionnelles.

Et aussi parce qu'il aurait l'impression de trahir le semblant de confiance qu'elle commençait à avoir en eux.

Il attendrait.

Qu'elle accepte de s'ouvrir à eux… à lui.

* * *

Ace commençait à en avoir assez que ce gars la regarde comme ça.

Elle ne faisait rien de mal ! Elle n'écoutait même pas ce que racontait Marco à quelques-uns de ses gars pour une mission de vol du plus gros diamant existant à l'heure actuelle, devant être vendu aux enchères en Afrique du Sud, même si l'idée de faire enchérir à fond le président de la nation (qui voulait justement l'acquérir sous les menaces de sa femme, afin de se faire pardonner de ses infidélités) avant de le voler juste après l'achat était juste sans prix.

Bref, elle était tranquillement assise dans un coin à lire un bouquin dans la salle de repos où Marco avait trouvé la fine équipe et ce foutu Thatch la fixait d'un air qui commençait à l'agacer.

Elle finit par baisser son livre et adressa un regard pas du tout amusé à Thatch.

\- Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu me regardes fixement depuis cinq minutes ? demanda-t-elle avec toute la patience du monde. Tu vas pas me dire que tu me trouves louche alors que ça fait déjà deux mois que je suis coincée ici.

Thatch frappa dans son poing comme s'il venait de comprendre ou trouver quelque chose et pointa son doigt vers Ace.

\- Gudule ! dit-il tout joyeusement.

Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda comme s'il avait fumé, se demandant clairement de quoi il parlait.

\- Pardon ? demanda Ace.

\- Ben puisque mademoiselle veut pas donner son vrai nom, j'ai décidé de t'en trouver un ! Gudule ce sera !

Marco se facepalma et Ace reposa son livre sur une table pour se lever.

\- J'ai une gueule à m'appeler _Gudule_ ? C'est un prénom au moins ?

\- Oui ! Ma grand-mère s'appelait comme ça ! sourit joyeusement le cuistot.

Ace se mit à bafouiller d'indignation.

C'était nouveau qu'elle perde ses mots !

\- T'aime pas ? s'étonna Thatch. Voyons voir… Gertrude ?

\- Je vais te cogner, avertit-elle avec un sourire froid.

\- Géraldine alors !

\- Tu vas cracher mes semelles jusqu'à la fin de tes jours tellement j'aurai profondément enfoncé mon pied dans ton cul…

La température commençait à grimper et Marco se rapprocha pour s'assurer qu'aucun dégât collatéral ne serait à déplorer.

\- Non je sais ! Cunégonde !

Le sourire heureux de Thatch fut la goutte de trop et avec un feulement d'animal sauvage, Ace se jeta sur lui comme un chat échaudé et aurait certainement réduit le commandant en pâté pour chat si Marco ne s'était pas interposé, ceinturant la taille fine de la jeune femme qui essayait de l'escalader pour foutre une raclée à Thatch. Quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à se dématérialiser dans ses bras pour s'échapper, il eut recours au Haki, et ignora les cris et coups de poings qui pleuvaient sur lui.

\- Calme, Portgas, calme…

Ace se figea et s'écarta un maximum de Marco, autant que le fait qu'il la ceinture le lui permettait, afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Comment tu m'as appelée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Portgas… c'est le nom sous lequel tu es descendu à l'hôtel, non ? Autant l'utiliser, puisque Thatch en a marre de Hiken, yoi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de soupirer.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer à attaquer Thatch, Marco la relâcha avec regret.

\- Portgas-chan… mouais nan… marmonna pensivement Thatch. J'ai pensé sinon à Henriette.

\- Mon _nom_ , suivi de _chan_ , dans _ta_ bouche… je crois que je vais vomir tellement c'est malsain… grinça Ace.

Elle quitta d'un pas rageur la pièce, foutant au passage une taloche enflammée à Thatch qui put sauver un minimum sa pompadour grâce à l'extincteur le plus proche.

En passant la porte de la salle, Ace serra les poings sous le commentaire de Marco.

\- Eh bien au moins, on a un nom de famille, maintenant.

Elle allait lui arracher toute ses plumes une à une et les lui faire bouffer.

* * *

Marco ouvrit les yeux dans le noir.

Le silence de sa chambre lui répondit.

Mais son Haki lui parlait d'un danger imminent. Par réflexe, il se roula sur le côté en attrapant le bras armé qui manqua de lui trancher la gorge, coinçant ainsi sous lui son assaillante. De son avant-bras, il bloqua les poignets de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête, à moitié allongé sur elle pour qu'elle reste un minimum immobile, faisant naître des flammes bleuté sur ses avant-bras pour voir son agresseur.

\- Bonjour à toi, Portgas, salua tranquillement Marco, désormais parfaitement réveillé. Même si la vue d'une si jolie fille est quelque chose de très sympathique au réveil, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu cesses de m'attaquer pendant que je suis au lit, yoi.

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied de sa jambe de libre, forçant Marco à se dégager.

Elle le poursuivit de son autre jambe et sortit du lit à sa suite pour continuer l'assaut avec son couteau de chasse.

Marco esquiva l'attaque et la poussa contre un mur, se collant à elle pour l'y maintenir, se saisissant de ses poignets pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, Portgas ne pouvait pas ignorer le peu de vêtement que portait l'homme, ni le fait qu'il avait un souci au sud.

\- Si j'interprète correctement ton silence, je pense que tu as compris _pourquoi_ je t'ai demandé d'attendre que je passe au minimum sous la douche _avant_ que tu ne lances l'assaut. Ou alors juste au coucher, mais certainement pas à l'aube, yoi. Sauf si tu veux faire connaissance de façon plus approfondie avec ce qu'on appelle poliment the _Morning Glory_. Dans ce cas-là, je suis ton homme, yoi.

Marco visait à faire la rougir, il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai été élevée par Garp qui a cru jusqu'à mes dix ans que j'étais un _garçon_ et qui continue de me considérer comme tel. Si tu espérais m'embarrasser, c'est _mort_. Maintenant recule avant que je fasse les présentations entre tes bijoux de famille et mon genou.

Marco ricana mais relâcha la jeune femme. Ok, elle l'avait eu. Mais tout de même, le simple fait que Garp l'ait élevée expliquait sa force et son obstination.

Le rire de Marco s'accentua quand il se décala sur le côté pour esquiver le couteau que la jeune femme lui avait lancé dans le dos alors qu'il allait à la salle de bain.

Il aurait peut-être dû lui dire que s'il s'était réveillé avec une tente dans le caleçon, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait hanté durant tout son sommeil et que si elle n'était pas intervenue, il aurait repeint son lit de blanc.

Là, il était certain qu'il aurait réussi à la faire rougir au minimum.

Une couleur qui lui irait comme un gant sur ses joues bronzées et tachetées.

Marco n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui était la femme que Roger avait courtisée, mais…

Portgas jeta un regard sans émotion à Marco alors qu'il la regardait en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

… mais cette femme, certainement une Portgas, devait être superbe pour avoir donné au monde une demoiselle aussi magnifique que Hiken.


	5. Séparation

**Salut à tous !**

 **La bêta a survécu à la chaleur étouffante des vacances et vient tout juste de revenir avec un nouveau chapitre, si c'est pas merveilleux ****

 **Donc, on continue les aventures de notre Evil Genius Marco et de son assassin/garde du corps/eye candy Ace !**

 **Répondons d'abord aux commentaires avant de vous lâchez sur un chapitre qui vous donnera envie de me tuer :**

 **Meriem :** nop, pas de conneries pour les faire tourner en bourique, la situation est bient trop sérieuse pour elle.

 **Misstykata :** merci encore pour ton aide sur les prénoms à la con

 **Mikufic99 :** Evil Genius est un jeu assez facile à comprendre au niveau du lore vu son lien avec le monde réel.

 **Cobra Neurotoxique :** On me confirme à l'oreillette que Gudule existe bien. Et le Codex, c'était le but :3

* * *

Octobre.

Deux mois et demi qu'elle était ici.

Elle… elle était la bienvenue.

Elle en avait conscience et le sentait.

Malgré tout, Ace n'arrivait pas à apprécier cette situation. Pourtant, elle commençait à se sentir… _bien_. Ouais. Elle se sentait bien ici. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait _bien_ dans un endroit qui n'impliquait pas la présence de ses deux petits-frères.

En dépit du fait que tout le monde l'accepte et se comporte presque comme si elle était l'une des leurs, Ace ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser totalement aller.

Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

S'attacher ne rendrait celle-ci que plus difficile. Elle avait fait son choix, il y a longtemps et elle continuerait de s'y enfoncer tant qu'elle pourrait sauver ses frères de la peine capitale.

Même si chaque ordre devenait toujours plus dur à supporter.

Assise sur le toit de l'hôtel, hors de la base, elle resta là à regarder le soleil se coucher.

Elle avait rallumé brièvement son téléphone pour envoyer un message à ses frères. Leur dire qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle avait rapidement lu les messages qu'ils lui avaient envoyés. Les engueulades pour le manque de nouvelles, leur inquiétude, leur demande conjointe de cesser ses conneries et de dire merde à ses ordres pour vivre sa vie. Puis, elle l'avait éteint de nouveau, ne prévoyant pas de l'allumer avant le mois prochain.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et rajusta son chapeau, continuant de fixer l'horizon.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle en entendant les pas de quelqu'un venir vers elle, avant de fixer de nouveau le soleil couchant.

Elle releva la tête quand elle vit une petite bouteille de verre vert apparaître dans son champ de vision.

\- Elle est encore fraîche, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ace prit la bouteille de bière.

Elle n'était pas majeure, mais on la faisait pas chier sur ce genre d'entorse, tant qu'elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, au Gouvernement. Et Marco avait déjà des crimes dans son dossier bien plus graves que de donner de l'alcool à une fille sur la fin de son adolescence. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais bu auparavant. Elle accepta la bouteille et la décapsula avec son couteau de chasse, évitant le contact avec la lame de kairoseki grâce à ses mitaines.

Le temps qu'elle ouvre sa boisson et Marco s'était déjà assis à côté d'elle, les jambes hors du toit, buvant sa propre bière.

\- Tu te complais dans l'impasse ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je t'emmerde, grommela Ace. Pourquoi tu te débarrasses pas de moi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt, yoi. J'apprécie ta personnalité et ta compagnie. Les informations que tu détiens sont secondaires. Franchement, tu peux demander à n'importe qui ici, j'avais dans l'idée de te proposer de te joindre à nous rien qu'en me basant sur les rumeurs à ton sujet, yoi.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard pas du tout amusé.

\- Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua le criminel.

La bouteille de bière émit un gémissement dans la poigne de la demoiselle alors que l'alcool restant dedans entrait en ébullition.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais me mettre en contact avec quelqu'un pour répondre à toutes les questions que j'ai à ton sujet, yoi… informa le blond d'un ton neutre.

Ace leva un sourcil.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'on lui réponde à la Marine et elle faisait son maximum pour qu'on ne la relie à aucun de ses frères.

\- Il y a peu, j'ai réuni quelques têtes importantes du crime pour leur parler de mon projet. Akagami est venu…

Ace ferma les yeux, priant pour que cet idiot de rouquin n'est rien dit à son sujet.

\- Ainsi que Dragon, de la révolution.

\- Rien à foutre de cet homme, il fait partie de ma shit-list, grinça-t-elle.

\- Intéressant commentaire, mais ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, yoi. Dragon était accompagné de son bras droit. Si j'en juge le fait que tu viens de perdre toutes tes couleurs, tu le connais.

Ace fit un effort monumental pour ne pas s'administrer un facepalm. Elle pria mentalement pour que son frère n'ait rien dit à son sujet.

\- Vu qu'il m'a menacé de mort s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je présume que vous êtes proches, yoi.

La bouteille de bière éclata dans la main d'Ace.

Ce con… Sabo…

Elle était la plus vieille, c'était _son devoir à elle_ de s'inquiéter pour lui et Luffy, pas l'inverse ! Si elle faisait tout ça, c'était pour eux deux ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'en fasse pour elle !

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de sangloter en sentant les mains de Marco sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait même pas la force de protester quand il l'attira contre lui, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul sur son épaule.

* * *

Ok, les larmes n'étaient pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

Et certainement pas quelque chose qu'il voulait répéter, à moins qu'il s'agisse de larmes de rire.

La forme tremblante de Portgas contre lui, sanglotant comme une hystérique, donnait à Marco l'envie de se mettre des baffes. Quelque soit la relation qu'il y avait entre le révolutionnaire et elle, il n'aurait certainement pas dû en parler.

Ou au minimum, éviter de lui dire que le blondinet au visage brûlé s'en faisait pour elle.

Marco serra la jeune fille contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour la calmer, ignorant l'odeur de brûlé qui commençait à émaner de sa chemise.

Il ferma les yeux, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et attendit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle refusait de parler, de dire qui elle était, pourquoi elle faisait ça, donc aucune chance qu'elle dise à Marco pour quelle raison elle était là, accrochée à sa chemise, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors, il garda les yeux baissés et vides, se concentrant dans sa tache de consoler la demoiselle dans ses bras.

Il lui déposa de furtifs baisers sur les cheveux qu'il caressait déjà d'une de ses mains, espérant envers et contre tout l'apaiser.

Marco ferma les yeux et soupira silencieux de soulagement en l'entendant enfin se calmer. Déjà, le soleil était parti. Il ne restait qu'une maigre tache sanglante sur la ligne d'horizon.

Portgas s'écarta de lui en reniflant, essuyant ses yeux cendrés avec un bout de sa chemise. Elle attrapa son chapeau à côté d'elle et se l'enfonça sur le crâne, assez penché vers l'avant pour masquer les traces compromettantes de sa crise de nerfs.

\- Je ne ferai pas l'affront de demander si ça ira, yoi, annonça doucement Marco.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et expira. Elle se redressa, carrant ses épaules et ramena ses genoux contre elle pour appuyer ses coudes dessus.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

\- Ton « je vais bien » s'apparente à «je suis en train de tomber en miettes mais merci de t'en inquiéter ».

\- Va te faire mettre.

\- Avec plaisir, mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes !

\- Et tu te ferais condamner pour un tout nouveau genre de crime…

Marco la regarda d'un air vexé.

D'une part, elle avait réussi à détourner le sujet de son état et de l'autre, elle osait sous-entendre qu'il était capable de la violer.

\- Je suis peut-être loin de ce que l'on peut considérer comme une personne bonne et morale, mais j'ai des limites. Tu me plais, certes, mais je vais pas m'amuser à te violer pour autant, yoi !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se leva avec une esquisse de sourire.

\- Je songeais pas à ça comme crime.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et Marco dut esquiver un coup de talon dans la gorge, réalisant au dernier moment qu'une lame était sortie de la chaussure. Lame qui aurait pu lui trancher la gorge.

\- Bonne soirée.

Et la jeune fille s'en alla.

* * *

\- Tu nous quittes, yoi ?

Ace sursauta et se retourna en tirant sur l'idiot qui venait de la surprendre en train de faire son sac. Marco pencha la tête sur le côté et la balle passa au ras de son oreille gauche, ne provoquant que la naissance brève de quelques flammes bleutées avant de finir sa course dans un mur.

\- Bien tenté, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Si tu retournes auprès de ton supérieur, je doute qu'on t'accueille à bras ouverts, yoi. C'est pas très prudent, lui dit Marco.

La brune reposa son flingue à côté de son sac et recommença à le préparer, prenant quelques vêtements dans sa valise pour les mettre dedans.

\- Je retourne pas là-bas tant que j'ai pas ta tête dans mes bagages. Je dois honorer un rendez-vous biannuel, c'est tout. Vu que c'est pas la porte à côté, je devrais en avoir pour quatre ou cinq jours de voyage avec mon _Striker_. Je serai de retour vers le six ou le sept janvier.

\- C'est un long voyage que tu comptes faire, nota le Phénix. Tu vas t'en sortir ?

\- J'ai déjà fait plus long.

\- Je peux peut-être le raccourcir… tu dois aller où, yoi ?

Elle se redressa de son sac, regardant le blond en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Comment ça, le _raccourcir_ ?

L'homme haussa des épaules.

\- Je suis un oiseau, tu ne seras certainement pas la première personne que je prendrais sur mon dos durant un vol et je vais plus vite que la majorité des navires, ma chère Portgas.

\- Mon _Striker_ est un surf à voile et avec un moteur alimenté par mes flammes et tu dis aller plus vite que ça ?

\- Tu serais surprise de ce que je peux faire. Tu dois aller où ? Loguetown ?

\- Si je hais mon géniteur, pourquoi irais-je sur les lieux de son exécution le jour de son anniversaire ? Le mien sera déjà assez pourri comme ça, pas envie de me le bousiller un peu plus… bougonna la D.

Information importante pour le criminel : l'anniversaire de la jeune femme était donc dans les environs du Nouvel An.

\- Puisque tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je te l'aurai pas dit, sache, _monsieur_ , que je dois me rendre à Albuñuelas, dans la province de Granada, en Espagne.

Juste la prononciation des mots, bien qu'elle semble parler couramment plusieurs langues (dont l'anglais et le japonais), montra à Marco que la jeune femme était une native de la région où elle devait se rendre. Sa façon de parler était marquée, accentuée et le fait qu'elle avale quasiment le S final du patelin où elle devait se rendre était une autre marque de l'accent andalou, chose qu'elle faisait dans les autres langues. Sans parler de sa façon étrange d'insister sur certains mots ou certaines phrases au quotidien. Ok, la jeune femme avait au minimum grandi dans la région.

\- C'est à combien de Grenade ? se renseigna Marco.

\- Un peu moins d'une heure en voiture, vers le sud, juste au pied de la Sierra Nevada.

Le zoan roula des yeux dans ses orbites et lui prit son sac des mains.

\- Tu dois être là-bas quand, yoi ?

\- Le premier janvier. Rends-moi mon sac, j'en ai besoin.

\- Pas pour l'instant, je t'y amène après-demain, yoi. On y sera à temps.

Marco posa le sac par terre, au pied du lit qui était assignée à la jeune fille (bien que personne ne l'ait jamais vu dormir dedans) et se détourna. Il put faire deux pas avant qu'elle ne le prenne par le col et le plaque à un mur, ses yeux devenus deux billes d'argent sous la menace qu'elle émettait.

\- Écoute-moi bien… j'arrive là-bas le deux janvier, même passer _d'une minute_ , et crois-moi, plus rien me retiendra d'appeler du renfort pour anéantir cette base et tes projets, siffla-t-elle de colère. _Et je ferai personnellement de ta vie un enfer_.

\- Tu as ma parole d'honneur, yoi. Le tout est de savoir si ton rendez-vous sera là.

\- Cela fera dix-sept ans que mon rendez-vous ne bouge plus.

Et sans rien dire de plus, Ace le poussa dehors.

* * *

Comme Marco l'avait promis, ils furent au petit patelin d'Albuñuela le 1er Janvier.

Il aurait bien poussé jusqu'à débarquer dans le patelin à minuit et une minute, mais le fait que Portgas lui dise qu'elle avait besoin de passer chez un fleuriste avant son rendez-vous fit changer d'idée le Phénix.

L'oiseau se posa à un détour de la route avant le village où le zoan reprit sa forme humaine. La brune avait pris une tenue noire, plus couverte que sa tenue habituelle. Un manteau noir, un long pantalon cargo et une chemise manche longue de même couleur. Son chapeau presque emblématique avait été changé pour du noir aussi.

Le blond commençait à soupçonner où aurait lieu le rendez-vous.

En silence, il suivit la jeune fille dans le patelin qu'elle semblait assez bien connaître et réciproquement vu les « hola ! » et les « buenas ! » qu'on lui lança et auxquels elle répondait d'un geste de la main. Elle s'arrêta devant le fleuriste. Marco resta devant la boutique, observant le ciel.

Les nuages donnaient envie de libérer de la neige, pourtant, la température, bien trop haute pour la saison, les en empêchait.

Certainement à cause du logia de la demoiselle.

Il tourna la tête vers le fleuriste en entendant l'exclamation du vendeur. Son espagnol n'était peut-être pas très à jour, mais il comprenait qu'elle venait tout le temps ici avant ses rendez-vous. Le vendeur répéta assez souvent un mot d'apparence japonaise, mais avec l'accent local, il était difficile à reconnaître. Eizu ou un truc comme ça.

Bientôt, elle ressortit avec un bouquet rouge sang en main. Des fleurs d'hibiscus.

\- Tu peux aider mon espagnol, yoi ? demanda Marco.

\- Tu écoutes aux portes, comprit Portgas en se mettant en marche, une main crispée sur les bretelles de son sac à la même épaule.

\- J'ai l'oreille fine et les latins parlent fort.

Le reniflement narquois de la brune fit presque sourire le blond.

\- Quel mot ?

Elle prit à droite dans une rue, s'éloignant du centre du village montagnard perdu dans la cambrousse. Il la suivit.

\- Eizu…

\- C'est censé être _una_ _zeta_ ? Je confirme, ton espagnol est pourri !

Le Phénix roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Le mot correct est _Eisu_ , ou Ace en anglais.

Marco allait se demander pourquoi le gars avait parlé aussi souvent d'un as quand il nota qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une église.

\- C'est mon prénom, termina Portgas.

Marco se figea et la regarda avec surprise.

Le prénom était masculin. Certes, la jeune fille était du genre garçon manqué, mais de là à porter un prénom de garçon.

\- Longue histoire et connerie de Garp. Il a jamais cessé de me considérer comme un homme durant mon enfance et m'a élevée comme tel. Iglesia del Salvador, présenta-t-elle en montrant l'église devant laquelle ils étaient.

Elle passa un portillon sur la gauche de l'église et pénétra dans le cimetière comme l'avait deviné le blond.

\- Cela aurait dû être tes parents et non pas à Garp de faire les démarches pour ton prénom et pour t'éduquer, yoi.

\- Roger ne m'a pas connu… quant à ma mère…

Ace s'arrêta devant une tombe assez simple, décorée par des hibiscus fanés depuis longtemps et les photos d'une femme blonde, assise dans un champ de fleurs, avec un grand sourire heureux et un hibiscus rouge dans les cheveux. Les yeux de cendres en amandes et les taches de rousseur étaient communs entre la défunte et la demoiselle. Le nom fut un autre indice.

 _Portgas D. Rouge._

Marco se rappelait de l'année de mort. La suspicion était de mise. On était encore à la recherche de la possible descendance de Roger. Sans parler que s'il se rappelait bien, fin 92 et début 93, Interpol avait fait des pieds et des mains pour retrouver l'un des meurtriers d'Alcasser. Les soupçons devaient être forts, à l'époque, et ramener des vieilles peurs à la surface.

\- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire, chuchota Ace en terminant sa réponse.

Elle se pencha sur la tombe et changea le bouquet de fleurs par celui qu'elle avait en main.

\- Hola mama… murmura Ace en s'agenouillant devant la tombe.

Marco toussota légèrement.

\- Je t'attends à l'entrée, annonça-t-il en essayant de masquer sa gêne.

\- Je devrais en avoir pour une heure ou deux.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa en tête à tête avec sa mère.

* * *

Ace plia un petit message qu'elle glissa sous le vase contenant les fleurs pour sa mère, avant d'embrasser des doigts le portrait et de se redresser.

\- Merci d'avoir patienté, Smoker-chujô.

Un homme baraqué aux cheveux gris blanc sortit de derrière un gros arbre et alluma deux cigares qu'il avait en bouche.

\- Tu te doutais qu'on t'attendrait ici, alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- Parce que mes conneries n'ont pas à influencer mes rendez-vous avec ma mère. Merci d'avoir respecté l'instant.

Elle se releva en soupirant, abandonnant son sac près de la tombe.

Elle n'en aurait plus besoin.

\- Tu vas l'arrêter, lui aussi ? demanda-t-elle sans se tourner vers l'homme avec le manteau moutonné.

\- Je n'ai pas la force de Garp-san pour me le permettre. Je suis ici pour toi, et seulement toi. On sortira par derrière pour qu'il ne pose aucun souci à ton arrestation.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

\- Tout dépend laquelle.

\- Est-ce que tu peux attendre qu'on soit hors du cimetière pour me passer les menottes ?

Ace n'avait pas détourné son regard du portrait de sa mère.

\- Je veux pas lui faire plus de peine comme ça.

L'homme regarda la tombe, puis Portgas, avant de s'avancer et de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- On se reverra très vite de l'autre côté… souffla la jeune fille à sa mère.

Et elle suivit l'homme sans rechigner hors du cimetière, sortant par la porte de derrière pour ne pas croiser Marco.

* * *

Marco maudissait de ne pas avoir pris de montre.

D'un côté, il se demandait ce que faisait Ace et de l'autre, il avait peur de l'interrompre dans sa discussion avec sa mère.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, sentant l'air se rafraichir soudainement.

C'était vraiment étrange.

Il y a un instant, la température était assez douce et là, l'air se frigorifiait rapidement.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net et si elle était toujours en plein recueillement, il resterait en retrait.

Le Phénix se détacha du muret du cimetière et entra dans le lieu de repos éternel.

Soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, le blond, en se rapprochant de la tombe la mère d'Ace, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'angoisse lui remonter la gorge.

Des petits flocons de neige finirent par tomber sur la ville de montagne alors qu'il arrivait à la tombe.

Hiken n'était plus là.

Ne restait que son sac, posé juste à côté de la tombe, mais rien, outre les nouvelles fleurs, pour dire qu'elle était venue ici aujourd'hui. Le blond remarqua sous le vase un petit papier plié en deux avec son prénom écrit dessus. L'homme releva le col de son blouson et enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur son crâne avant de se pencher pour ramasser le papier. Il l'ouvrit et lut le message qui lui était destiné.

 _« Marco, puisqu'on est venu me chercher et qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais, je peux me permettre d'être honnête et te dire le crime que tu aurais commis en couchant avec moi. Pas le viol, puisque j'aurais été consentante, mais détournement de mineur. Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Je suis attendue ailleurs. Bonne chance pour tes projets et passe le bonjour de ma part à Esberg, il t'aidera pour le Codex, peut-être. »_

Le papier manqua de peu de partir en cendre mais il le conserva et le plia proprement dans la poche de son manteau.

Un petit message qui venait de le mettre dans une rage sourde.

Petit un : Sengoku avait embauché _une gamine de douze ans,_ à l'origine _,_ pour faire son sale boulot. Si elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans aujourd'hui même, en plus de dire que sa mère était morte en couche, ça voulait dire que la légende de Hiken cachait une enfant qu'on avait embauchée pour tuer des gens, voler des informations et détruire des réseaux entiers illégaux. Une fille qui avait grandi en partie pour suivre des ordres et apporter la mort.

C'était déjà une bonne raison de remettre en doute le comportement de l'armée secrète de l'ONU.

Petit deux : « on est venu me chercher ». Ace l'avait dit, et il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle venait ici chaque année, à la même date. C'était la parfaite occasion pour lui tendre un piège. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Et résultat, elle venait d'être récupérée. Et s'il en croyait la neige qui tombait du ciel, ce n'était pas pour une invitation à prendre un café. Le logia de la jeune femme influençait la météo par sa puissance. Et cette neige prouvait qu'il avait été enfermé par du kairoseki. Sans compter que le « on ne se reverra jamais » voulait dire qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

Marco se pencha et ramassa le sac d'Ace au pied de la tombe pour le passer à son épaule. De son autre main, il sortit son téléphone portable et appela l'hôtel qui servait de couverture au QG. Quand il tomba sur le standard, deux trois mots lui permirent de s'identifier et se faire orienter vers la ligne interne et sécurisée de la base.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marco ? » demanda Thatch en ligne.

\- Lance le déménagement. Je vous retrouve sur la seconde île.

« Tu rentres quand ? »

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend.

« Vu que tu as perdu tes yoi, je présume que ça dépend d'une situation grave. »

\- Tout dépend de si j'arrive ou pas à sauver Ace.

« Ace ? »

\- Oui. Hiken no Portgas D. Ace.

Et Marco raccrocha.

Il regarda la photo de Rouge en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Je briserai ses chaînes, soyez-en assurer.


	6. Extraction

**Salut à tous !**

 **Par peur que je me fasse tuer par vous, Mana a préféré m'envoyer rapidement la suite des aventures de notre Evil Genius. Donc, nous y voici !**

 **J'espère que ce sera à votre goût et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **Cobra Neurotoxique :** On parlera vaguement de lui, mais on ne le verra pas.

* * *

Ace regarda d'un air fatigué Sakazuki, ignorant la présence de Fujitora et de Garp de chaque côté de la porte derrière elle. Malgré les lourds bracelets de kairoseki qui liaient ensemble ses frêles poignets, la demoiselle resta droite.

\- Tu sais pertinemment les termes du contrat. Tu exécutes les ordres et vous échappez tous les trois à la peine capitale. Que je sache, tes ordres disaient de tuer Marco le Phénix et non pas de faire ami-ami avec lui, pointa Akainu.

\- Quand bien même ma fierté soit blessée, j'ai pas le niveau pour avoir sa tête et mes tentatives constantes pour prendre sa peau n'ont fait que l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Sans parler que je sais que vous aviez tous fait exprès de m'envoyer en permanence sur des missions bien au-dessus de mon niveau pour avoir une bonne raison de brûler notre accord.

Portgas se détourna de l'homme.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais, comme le Gorosei, finissons-en. Nous n'avons plus rien à te dire.

\- Ramenez-la en cellule, ordonna le grand patron.

Ace baissa la tête, ignorant toujours Garp qui essayait de croiser son regard. Tashigi qui avait attendu derrière la D. attrapa le bras de la brune et l'embarqua vers la porte.

\- Wari, Issho-san, s'excusa Hiken en passant à proximité de son ancien supérieur.

\- C'est moi qui doit m'excuser, j'aurai dû insister pour t'empêcher de partir pour cette mission… ou m'assurer qu'on ne vienne pas te chercher aujourd'hui, souffla l'aveugle.

La demoiselle eut un sourire de coin triste et narquois mais ne dit rien de plus, suivant son ancienne amie jusqu'aux cellules

\- Que mes frères ne sachent rien, pria-t-elle dans les couloirs. Davy Jones, faîtes que mes frères ne sachent rien.

\- Il te faudra un miracle, Ace-chan, lui dit Tashigi.

La prisonnière se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses frères lui manqueraient.

* * *

Marco avait tout prévu.

Sachant que si on le repérait, on chercherait immédiatement sa forme animale durant la fuite, un bateau serait d'une part plus discret, et d'autre part plus confortable pour le chemin à accomplir. D'où le pourquoi le blond en avait préparé un. Ainsi, si Ace et/ou lui étaient blessés, ils pourraient aussi se soigner tout en restant en mouvement.

Ensuite, pour entrer, il avait assommé un homme de plus ou moins de sa taille dans les bâtiments de politique militaire des Nations Unis. Il le ligota dans un placard à balais en sous-vêtement et prit sa place et ses armes, usant de l'uniforme de l'homme pour se glisser dans les couloirs incognito, les oreilles à l'affut.

Il devait savoir où était Ace et pour ça, il ne pouvait pas poser des questions.

Cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui.

La chance lui sourit quand il croisa la tignasse rose de Hina, en pleine discussion avec une blonde à la peau tannée se baladant en bikini rouge, en passant au cinquième étage. Marco entendit le nom de Portgas et fit exprès de marcher sur son lacet pour le défaire, manquant de tomber au passage. Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un bref regard mais retournèrent à leur conversation, alors que le blond, le visage masqué par la visière de sa casquette blanche et par sa position, posait un genou à terre pour refaire son lacet et ainsi espionner la conversation.

\- On a récupéré la gamine, donc ? se fit confirmer la blonde.

Hina s'alluma une cigarette et répondit à son interlocutrice :

\- Hm. Hina est triste pour Portgas-chan. La gamine avait un sacré potentiel, mais l'accord n'a pas été respecté et elle connait les conséquences. Hina s'assurera que Portgas-chan soit enterrée à côté de sa mère.

\- Pour quand est prévu l'exécution ?

\- Elle dépend de Smoker et Garp-san, chère Mamba-chan. Donc, si tu veux une date, vois avec eux. Le Gensui veut qu'on capture Hanran et Mugiwara avant de l'exécuter. Il éprouve un plaisir d'avance à tuer ses deux jeunes frères pour qui elle a fait tout ça, juste devant elle. Il faut donc attendre que Smoker et Garp-san les attrapent.

Ok, donc, ça expliquait les motivations, pour Marco, d'Ace à courber l'échine.

\- On l'a foutue où ? demanda la dénommée Mamba.

\- En bas.

Marco ramassa le fusil qu'il avait pris sur son homme et très calmement, s'éloigna dans la direction prise à l'origine.

En bas… c'était très vague, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il était patient, il trouverait bien.

* * *

Ace était roulée en boule dans un coin de sa cellule sur la couche qui lui était destinée, son chapeau lui masquant le visage, chassant le froid avec son manteau.

Elle entendit la porte de la prison s'ouvrir et supposa qu'on lui emmenait un voisin. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. A quoi bon ? Se faire cracher à la figure pour sa ressemblance avec Roger ?

Ce qui la fit relever son chapeau, ce fut des cliquetis à la serrure de sa cellule.

Elle retira l'accessoire de son visage et se redressa en voyant un soldat forcer la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et Ace sentit sa mâchoire se détacher en reconnaissant Marco.

Le blond porta un instant un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de rester discrète, avant de se précipiter vers elle pour forcer ses fers. Les menottes de kairoseki tombèrent dans un petit bruit au sol et immédiatement, le Phénix lui prit une main pour l'attirer en courant dans les couloirs à sa suite.

\- Quelle sombre idée t'est passée par le crâne pour venir me chercher ici ?! siffla Ace en se faisant tirer par le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, yoi ? demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant derrière une porte pour regarder de l'autre côté. Ton contrat est caduc. Que tu restes en cellule ou dehors, tes frères seront en danger.

\- Comment…

\- Croisé Hina dans un couloir qui discutait de ton cas.

Le criminel se glissa hors du couloir, la main chaude de la demoiselle toujours dans la sienne.

\- J'ai beaucoup _beaucoup_ de colère contre ces connards. Hors de question que je te laisse avec eux plus longtemps, yoi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Oyaji serait capable de revenir d'entre les morts pour me tuer pour être resté les bras croisés devant cette situation. Et je l'aurai laissé faire.

Le duo remonta au pas de course un escalier alors qu'une alarme résonnait dans le bâtiment. Le blond jura et retira d'un geste rageur sa casquette.

\- Tu es totalement fou… marmonna Portgas.

\- Aye. Fou à lier. Mais surtout fou d'toi.

Hiken piqua un fard qu'elle cacha sous son stetson.

Un front kick dans une nouvelle porte balaya des hommes de la sécurité qui attendaient derrière.

\- Par ici, lui dit-elle en l'embarquant vers un autre chemin que celui qu'il associait à la sortie.

\- Porte de derrière ? s'enquit l'homme. On est troisième étage, yoi !

\- Non ! Fenêtre !

Marco resta silencieux puis hocha la tête.

\- Bonne idée.

Il suivit la jeune femme, notant avec un maigre sourire qu'elle avait resserré sa prise sur sa main.

Elle pila au détour d'un couloir en voyant que Garp se tenait au milieu.

\- Ace, fit le vieil homme. Tu m'excuseras mais je me dois de te ramener en cellule…

\- Jiji, souffla la jeune fille en déglutissant et en reculant d'un pas.

Le vieux marine se rapprocha avant de s'immobiliser devant le mouvement totalement inattendu du Phénix : Il avait fait passer Ace devant lui, lui tenant fermement sa main derrière le dos et lui mettant une lame sous la gorge.

\- Recule, ou je ferai ma Bonne Action du jour en mettant fin à sa misère, avertit le blond en braquant deux yeux dorés sur le vieillard.

\- Si on en est là, c'est de ta faute, alors laisse Ace en dehors de ça.

\- Vous avez enchaîné une gamine qui n'a rien demandé à personne pour faire votre sale boulot et quand elle tombe sur un os, vous la traitez en coupable… achète-toi des lunettes t'en as bien besoin, le vioc. Recule ou je la tue.

Ace resta immobile, ne sachant comment interpréter les messages contradictoires qu'elle recevait.

\- J'ai passé ces quelques mois à sauver ma peau de la lame d'une fille au bout du rouleau… quitte à la voir mourir, je préfère qu'elle perde la vie en étant _libre_ , plutôt qu'exécuter par vous, souffla le blond en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme et sa froideur. Mais si tu recules, je ne lui trancherai pas la gorge. Le choix est tien. Si tu tiens un minimum à elle, ne prends pas trop de temps pour décider quoi faire.

La lame du poignard vira au noir sous le Haki de Marco.

Dans la tête de l'otage inattendue, plusieurs questions et réponses filèrent à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre comment ce mec qui avait déjà laissé entendre plusieurs fois qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se joigne à lui et qui ne cachait pas son attirance à son sujet… pourquoi cet homme, donc, menacer de la tuer à cet instant.

Puis, elle revint sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mourir _libre_.

Par sa main.

Avec encore une once d'honneur.

Marco faillit lâcher sa prise quand il sentit la main libre d'Ace sur celle tenant le couteau. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait attendre, elle n'écarta pas la lame mais la rapprocha de sa gorge, faisant couler un fin filet de sang.

\- Tu es tombée sur la tête, Ace ! rugit Garp en voyant le geste.

\- Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, Jiji… alors, franchement, l'idée de mourir comme ça, à deux pas de la liberté, par la main d'un pirate qui a montré en quelques mois plus d'intérêt en mon égard que toi en mes dix-sept ans d'existence… le choix est vite fait.

\- Recule, Genkotsu, et tu sauveras sa gorge, gronda le pirate en question.

Le vieil homme finit lentement par reculer, un pas à la fois, faisant que le duo de l'autre côté du couloir avança à la même vitesse.

\- Poche de droite, fumigène, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de la brune.

De la main déjà dans son dos qu'il lui lâcha, elle fouilla dans la poche de pantalon en question du Phénix et récupéra le fumigène quand on arriva en courant de l'autre côté du couloir. Ni Ace, ni Marco ne cherchèrent à savoir qui était là. A leur gauche, les fenêtres s'alignaient vers l'extérieur et un ciel orageux de janvier…

Un ciel qui les appelait.

La bombe chuta au sol, masquant le duo qui fonça immédiatement vers la fenêtre en profitant de la confusion engendrée par le rideau de fumée, toujours en se tenant la main. Ensemble, ils passèrent au travers de la vite et chutèrent dans la rue, chacun à sa façon, avant que le blond ne reprenne le contrôle et n'embarque la brune avec lui dans une cavalcade entre les baraquements et les bâtiments civils, sur le fond mugissant de l'alarme.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Marco en jetant un bref regard en arrière.

Ace lui offrit un sourire féroce qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, elle qui passait presque tout son temps à tirer la gueule, mais en tout cas, ça répondit à la question du blond.

\- Tu peux accélérer ou tu veux que je te porte, yoi ?

\- Si tu cherches à me vexer, c'est réussi, bougonna la D. Si je vais pas plus vite, c'est parce que _toi_ , tu n'accélères pas !

Le Phénix accéléra le pas et comme pour prouver son commentaire, la jeune femme calqua son rythme au sien, courant aisément à son niveau.

\- D'où tu sors ces compétences ? souffla le blond avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il savait déjà qu'elle était forte, mais il n'avait jamais saisi comment elle l'avait obtenu.

Hiken grimaça.

\- Jiji a des méthodes d'entraînements qui feraient hurler les Services Sociaux. Me faire lâcher à dix ans dans la cambrousse, enroulée dans des morceaux de viande et me faire poursuivre par des guépards m'a aidé en grande partie à forger mes jambes et mes poumons !

Le Phénix manqua de se prendre un mur sous la surprise mais esquiva agilement.

Ok, il devrait faire le point tranquillement sur toutes les doléances de la jeune femme contre les Nations Unies. Vraiment.

Ils continuèrent leur course, semant les quelques soldats qui les trouvaient quand le logia d'Ace ne facilitait pas les choses en provoquant des incendies et des barrières de feu spectaculaires sur leur passage.

Le feu était un élément dangereux et fascinant… comme Ace.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du pirate alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la main de la demoiselle. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour lui rendre le geste, le même genre de sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Ace se laissa glisser sur le pont du voilier une fois la terre hors de vue et ramena ses jambes contre elle pour reprendre son souffle.

D'un geste épuisé, elle retira son chapeau et se laissa aller en arrière contre la rambarde de métal qui la séparait de l'eau, observant la mer grise qui se fendait en un nuage d'écume sous leur passage.

 _Elle était libre._

Toutes ces années à forcer sur la corde, à se sacrifier pour ses frères… tout ça avait été laissé sur l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Elle se sentait mal, d'un côté. Ça avait toujours été sa responsabilité de protéger ses deux frères et là, elle n'était plus la barrière qui les sauverait de la peine capitale.

Et pourtant, savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus à se plier à des ordres qui ne lui plaisaient pas, c'était rafraichissant. Elle avait sacrifié son adolescence et sa vie pour ça.

\- Hey…

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda Marco qui venait la rejoindre, une bouteille d'eau dans une main et le sac qu'elle avait abandonné au cimetière de l'autre. Il vint s'accroupir à proximité d'elle et d'un geste délicat du pouce, il essuya les larmes qu'elle versait sans l'avoir réalisé. Sans rien dire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ramenant ses talons sous ses fesses, elle accepta l'étreinte, se nichant contre l'épaule du blond qui lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact qui calmer l'ouragan dans son esprit.

\- Tu as des gens à prévenir, yoi ? Quelqu'un à rejoindre ?

\- J'appellerai mes frères plus tard… marmonna la brune dans le tissu de la chemise du blond.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Une idée ?

\- J'ai jamais fait de projet.

\- Tes frères ?

\- J'ai une haine encore plus forte pour Dragon que pour Roger, donc, rejoindre Sabo et la révolution, c'est mort… pour Luffy… soit il me passera par-dessus bord parce qu'il en a marre de me voir le materner, soit j'aurai tué tout son équipage… ils sont sympa… mais à dose homéopathique.

Le Phénix eut un bref sourire à la description de ce qu'il imaginait une bonne équipe de fous.

\- J'ai une place de libre, si tu penses pouvoir continuer quelques temps à supporter les conneries des miens, yoi. Ou ma sale tête.

\- T'es le gars le moins logique que j'ai jamais rencontré. J'essaie de te tuer et à côté, tu viens me sauver la peau pour au final, me proposer une place dans ton équipage…

Ace se redressa et regarda Marco.

\- Et puis je sais même pas ce que tu vises au final ! Outre la fabrication d'une arme, mais c'est tout !

\- Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dit à mes frères quand je leur ai fait part de mon idée… « Ce n'est que face à l'horreur que vous révélez votre noblesse de fond, et vous pouvez parfois être si noble... Donc... Je vous apporterai la douleur, je vous apporterai l'horreur, jusqu'à ce que vous vous éleviez au-dessus... Afin que ceux d'entre vous qui survivront à ce règne de l'Enfer sur Terre soit peut-être digne de l'Amour de Dieu… »

La jeunette cligna des yeux.

\- Réplique de l'Ange Gabrielle, film _Constantine_ … identifia-t-elle machinalement. Tu te fais passer pour le mal ultime pour forcer les autres, sous la peur que tu veux inspirer, à améliorer leur comportement.

\- Tu as compris plus vite que les autres commandants, yoi, sourit joyeusement le prétendant au titre d'Evil Genius.

\- Je sais pas si je dois dire que cette idée est de la folie ou du pure _génie_.

\- Quand on voit la tête de Einstein, on peut se dire qu'il était totalement fou. Alors, pourquoi la folie et le génie ne serait pas deux facettes d'une même pièce, yoi ?

Hiken eut un rire au commentaire qui tira quelques ricanements bas au Phénix. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, paume vers le ciel et comprenant le message, elle posa la sienne dedans. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens, les lui caressant de son pouce.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un se lève et dise que c'en est trop. J'ai décidé d'être cet homme. Le tout est de savoir si tu veux être à mes côtés dans cette mission suicide, yoi.

\- Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, si tu l'as oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas ton âge qui t'a sauvée de ce merdier dont je viens de te tirer. Ce n'est pas l'âge non plus qui m'a sauvé de la rue quand j'avais trois ans, yoi. Si encore, tu avais quinze ans ou moins, je ne dis pas, mais de mon point de vue, tu es quasiment adulte. Et pour le reste… du moment que tu es consentante, je ne demande rien de plus.

\- Tu perds pas le nord, nota-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

\- Ce serait très dérangeant pour un navigateur de génie comme moi, de _perdre_ _le nord_.

Il porta délicatement la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Puisque vous êtes si bon navigateur, _senshô-san_ , vous avez tout intérêt à bien me guider. Vous n'avez certainement pas envie d'avoir mes frères pour ennemis, lui dit la brune avec un sourire amusé.

Le Phénix lui prit le menton de sa main libre et se rapprocha de son visage au point que son souffle chatouilla les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je mettrai tout mon cœur et mes compétences dans cette tâche, mademoiselle Portgas.

Et il l'embrassa.


	7. Sur les eaux

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous chers et tendres lecteurs que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour les reviews et votre attention !**

 **Aujourd'hui, il est temps de mettre le nez dans les conséquences du sauvetage de la demoiselle en détresse du chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis donc à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le mur blanc devant elle en battant lentement des paupières.

Depuis quand les cellules étaient en blanc ?

Elle s'assit dans le lit et rattrapa de justesse les draps en réalisant qu'elle était quelque peu dénudée.

C'est ainsi que les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, du comment Marco était venu la chercher seul au cœur même de la prison jusqu'à comment ils avaient fini la nuit ensemble sur le voilier grâca auquel ils avaient pris la fuite.

Elle se frotta le visage, puis les bras, caressant du pouce le S barré tatoué au milieu de son prénom sur son bras gauche tout comme le L coiffé d'un chapeau qui ornait son coude droit.

Elle tourna la tête dans son dos pour voir que la couchette murale était vide, hormis elle. La seule chose qui disait que le blond avait été là, c'était trois petites plumes flamboyantes que l'homme avait dû perdre pendant la nuit.

Elle préféra ne pas insister sur _quand_ ou _comment_ il avait dû les perdre. Elle se sentait rougir rien qu'en songeant à comment elle avait donné sa virginité au pirate. C'était bien assez gênant comme ça.

S'enroulant dans les draps, ne sachant pas où diable elle avait envoyé ses fringues, Hiken se fit une toge qui la cacherait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se balader dans les environs.

En tout cas, le Phénix n'avait pas l'air d'être dans l'unique cabine du voilier. Mais il ne devait pas être parti depuis longtemps puisqu'il y avait, dans le coin cuisine, du café prêt et encore chaud. La jeune femme en profita pour se servir une tasse et, à petits pas, monta le petit escalier vers le pont, passant la trappe qui séparait les deux zones.

L'air marin lui sauta dessus avec le même entrain que le faisait Luffy à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le vent joua dans ses cheveux, embaumant ses narines d'écumes salées, avant de poursuivre sa route dans l'aube grise.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir autour du pont, et finit par repérer son sauveur à l'avant, assis de dos contre la barre, à même le sol. Elle hésita un instant, puis carra ses épaules.

Elle devrait bien l'affronter un moment ou un autre les conséquences de la veille.

Se baissant pour passer sous une voile qui la séparait de lui, elle s'avança vers l'homme et nota qu'il orientait la barre avec un doigt dans son dos, presque paresseusement, son regard endormi braqué sur la ligne d'horizon. Ainsi installé contre le bois, le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne totalement en bataille, l'air à moitié endormi et juste vêtu de son pantacourt de jean… il plaisait à Ace.

Il n'était pas beau à proprement parler. Il était bien fait, certes, mais son manque de cheveux et son rasage en retard de plusieurs jours lui allongeaient la tête (d'où la raison pour laquelle l'un des surnoms dont il était affublé était "tête d'ananas"). Pourtant, tout en lui dégageait le calme et la tranquillité. Et son maintien lui donnait un charisme et une aura qui compensaient largement son manque de charme physique.

Marco finit par entendre ses pas et leva la tête vers elle pour lui sourire. Un simple sourire tranquille, rien de moqueur ou de provocateur. Un simple sourire qui disait qu'il était heureux de la voir debout.

\- Salut, souffla la D..

\- Salut. Viens par-là, tu dois avoir froid, yoi, répondit le blond en retirant sa tasse de café d'entre ses jambes pour la poser à sa droite.

\- J'ai pas froid. Difficile d'avoir froid quand on est le feu.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est à moi que tu donnes froid pour le coup, alors, viens t'asseoir.

\- Si tu as froid, tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus, alors.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse se vexer, elle remonta un peu son semblant de toge pour se rapprocher de lui et lui laissa son café, le temps de s'asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre sa poitrine, fixant la mer grise devant eux. Presque immédiatement après lui avoir rendu son café, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, l'enlaçant d'un bras et continuant de guider la barre de l'autre. La nervosité de la jeune femme s'envola immédiatement face à son comportement. Certes, il pouvait agir ainsi seulement parce qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et changer de comportement une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à destination, mais rien n'empêchait que le voir agir ainsi lui démontrait que ce n'était pas une simple envie d'un soir et qu'il avait vraiment de l'affection pour elle…

\- Bien dormi, chaton, yoi ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Ace se retint de fermer les yeux de bien-être, avant d'enregistrer le surnom dont elle avait été affublée.

\- Chaton ? En quel honneur ?

\- Je t'ai surprise à ronronner plus d'une fois cette nuit. Et vu la souplesse et l'agilité dont tu fais preuve quand tu te bats, tu as tout d'un chat, yoi. D'où ton surnom.

\- Je ronronne pas ! protesta la D.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage puisqu'il l'appuyait contre sa tête à elle, mais elle était certaine que son rire était une mauvaise nouvelle. Deux doigts vinrent se nicher contre sa gorge, juste sous sa mâchoire, et lui caressèrent délicatement la peau avec les phalanges, allant du menton jusqu'à la base de la gorge. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, les yeux fermés de plaisir, penchant la tête vers l'arrière pour permettre aux deux doigts vagabonds de pouvoir caresser correctement toute la zone.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… sans parler des ronronnements, tu te comportes comme un chat, yoi, rigola doucement le zoan en continuant la caresse. Un grand et magnifique matou.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui tirant un ronronnement un peu plus fort.

\- J'plaide coupable…marmonna-t-elle, totalement détendue.

\- Ta condamnation sera de me servir un peu plus longtemps de radiateur. Réponds à ma question maintenant… as-tu bien dormi, yoi ?

Elle eut une moue boudeuse quand il reprit sa main pour boire son café, mais la D. remarqua enfin qu'il avait fait tout ça avec la main qui s'occupait de la barre. L'autre était encore et toujours autour de sa taille, et n'avait apparemment pas envie de la laisser partir.

\- J'ai bien dormi, répondit-elle enfin. Il y a longtemps que j'avais pas eu un si bon sommeil, d'ailleurs. Certainement grâce à l'oreiller de plumes que j'avais cette nuit.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque. Une bouillote à la peau douce est le meilleur remède que j'ai trouvé à l'heure actuel contre les insomnies… ça et le sport de lit, yoi.

L'homme se contenta de rire sous le coup de coude que lui envoya sa compagne de la nuit dans le ventre.

Il la ramena un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tempe.

Elle se laissa faire, regardant le soleil qui se décidait enfin à se lever, tout en savourant son café.

\- Tu devrais appeler tes frères, yoi. Pour les rassurer, finit par dire le blond en suivant du doigt le tatouage sur son coude.

\- J'ai le temps. A cette heure-ci, Sabo n'a pas encore pris son café matinal et commettra un homicide sur la première chose qui le dérangera et Luffy roupille encore.

\- Tu dis pas ça pour repousser l'échéance ? Il vaut mieux qu'ils apprennent l'affaire de ta bouche plutôt qu'autrement.

Ace tourna la tête vers Marco, perplexe.

\- Quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Sans rien dire et sans la lâcher pour autant, Marco attrapa quelque chose derrière son dos et le donna à la jeune femme. Un journal.

Elle posa son café à côté d'un des pieds de l'homme et déplia le journal. Sur la Une, son portrait lui renvoya un regard flamboyant de haine sous son stetson orange emblématique. Quand et comment la photo avait été prise, c'était une toute autre question. La pleine mesure de sa fuite était étalée en noir et blanc sur le papier.

Gol Portgas D. Ace, dit Hiken.

Morte ou Vive.

1 milliards de dollars.

\- Wow… j'ai dépassé Lu'. Il a la moitié de cette prime, marmonna Portgas, les sourcils levés.

\- Tu encaisses, yoi ? demanda le blond.

\- Mon cerveau est encore léthargique, je vais y arriver. C'est brusquement une très bonne idée de prévenir rapidement mes frères.

Elle prenait bien la nouvelle, tout allait bien.

Il lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et l'aida à se relever.

\- Je bouge pas, yoi.

Elle comprit.

Il lui laissait le choix de passer son appel en privé dans son coin ou de revenir pour le faire. Elle esquiva de nouveau la voile pour revenir à la trappe et glissa dans la cabine à la recherche de son sac. Elle finit par le trouver et vida son contenu, change y compris. Elle alla se prendre une rapide douche et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant d'attraper son téléphone. Elle fut presque surprise de voir qu'elle avait de la couverture réseau, avant de se rappeler le montant du forfait qu'elle payait dans ce but.

Elle rejeta le drap qu'elle avait baladé avec elle sur le lit et s'assit au bord de la couchette en composant le numéro de Luffy.

« Vous êtes sur le _Thousand Sunny_ , qui est à l'appareil ?» fit une voix masculine.

\- Zoro ? C'est Ace. J'ai besoin d'avoir Luffy en ligne rapidement. De préférence _avant_ qu'il ne voie le journal de ce matin.

« J'vais te le chercher. »

Bientôt, son tout petit frère fut à l'autre bout du téléphone de son navire.

« J'ai fait aucune connerie récemment pour que tu m'appelles aux aurores pour m'engueuler… c'est quoi le problème, alors ? »

Vu le ton de sa voix et le fait qu'il ne lui dise même pas bonjour, il lui faisait la tête.

\- J'arrête les frais. On m'a mise une prime sur le crâne. Les missions, tout ça… fini. Bye bye l'accord.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

Elle visualisait parfaitement son frère cligner des yeux le temps d'ingérer la nouvelle.

« HOURRA ! ENFIN ! FAUT PREPARER UNE FÊTE ! ACE EST LIBRE ! »

\- Bordel, Luffy, mes tympans… gémit la jeune femme en écartant le combiné de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?! » demanda son frère avec excitation, toute trace d'amertume envers sa sœur disparue.

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en la matière. Ma dernière mission ne s'est pas passée comme d'habitude et on a fini par me cataloguer comme déserteur. On m'a récupérée durant ma visite au cimetière et le gars que je devais tuer à la base est venu de son plein gré me chercher en prison pour me faire évader.

« Wow… c'est… »

\- J'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre cet homme. Enfin. Je vais rester avec lui, pour un temps au moins. J'aviserai quand j'aurai un peu de recul. Néanmoins, maintenant, si on te choppe, c'est l'échafaud, alors, pour mes nerfs et mes cheveux blancs, tu seras bien gentil de faire gaffe, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, Nee-chan… tu vas profiter de ta vie, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

\- Je vais planter un poignard dans le dos de ces connards de gouverneurs et je vais biiiien savourer…

« Tu fais peur quand t'es comme ça. »

\- C'est pas que j'apprécie pas de parler avec toi, Lu', mais je sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant qu'on ne suspende mon forfait téléphone et je voudrais appeler Sabo.

« Il va te tenir le crachoir toute la journée ! Bonne chance~ ! Ah et Nee-chan ?»

\- Oui, Luffy ?

« Je suis content que tu sois libérée de cette situation. Je t'aime très fort, Ace. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, retenant la boule qui remontait dans sa gorge.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, petit-frère.

Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

Des sanglots alertèrent Marco que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Abandonnant la barre et son café, il se leva pour rejoindre l'intérieur du navire pour voir Ace assise au bord de la couchette, son téléphone dans une main, se tenant la tête de l'autre alors qu'elle essayait de refouler ses sanglots.

Il vint s'asseoir immédiatement à côté d'elle et lui retira son téléphone des mains en notant les éruptions de flammes sur les bras de la jeune femme. Si son logia répondait à ses émotions, ça pouvait être dangereux.

Sans lui laisser le choix, il la hissa sur ses genoux et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, contre lui. Elle se débattit un instant, jusqu'à ce que le Phénix lui murmure de se lâcher. Il sentit plus qu'il ne la vit s'accrocher à son cou pour sangloter contre sa poitrine.

Cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Pas très agréable, mais s'il fallait passer par ça pour l'aider à avancer, ainsi soit-il.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le blond quand elle commença à se calmer.

Elle eut un reniflement absolument pas féminin, toujours accrochée à son cou, mais ne répondit pas.

Avec un soupir, l'homme bascula dans la couchette sans lâcher la brune, se retrouvant allongé dans le lit défait, la jeune femme toujours contre sa poitrine et lui caressa un bras pour continuer de l'apaiser. Elle arrangea sa position contre lui presque immédiatement, venant reposer non plus sur, mais contre sa poitrine, dans le creux d'un de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda de nouveau le blond en la regardant.

Il lui prit une main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur le dos avant de la reposer sur son ventre sans la lâcher. La D. regarda sa main si petite par rapport à celle du pirate pendant un moment, avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai eu l'espoir de pouvoir protéger mes frères en dépit de ce qu'ils font. De les aider à rester en vie et libres. D'être utile à quelque chose et non pas attirer des ennuis. C'était l'accord que j'avais avec Sengoku. Je courbais l'échine et mes frères ne seraient jamais tués. Et je réalise que je peux plus rien faire pour eux.

\- Ace… tes frères ont quel âge ?

\- Sabo va avoir dix-sept en mars et Luffy quatorze en mai.

\- Écoute-moi bien.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder l'homme qui se tourna sur le côté pour la regarder plus facilement dans les yeux.

\- Je ne dénigre pas le lien que vous avez entre vous, ni l'affection. Des deux, seul ton frère Luffy aurait encore besoin de protection à son âge. Mais il serait arrivé un moment où ils auraient dit stop, autant l'un que l'autre. Tu n'aurais pas pu les protéger éternellement Ace, yoi. Il serait arrivé un jour où tu aurais outrepassé ton devoir de sœur. Même un parent doit laisser partir ses enfants à un moment ou à un autre. Tu peux toujours te faire du souci pour eux, vouloir les sauver si les choses ne vont pas, mais prendre les coups à leur place, ce n'est plus de ton ressort, yoi. Tu as déjà bien assez sacrifié pour eux. Il est temps que tu vives pour _toi_ à présent.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, chassant une mèche rebelle de devant les yeux cendrés qui le fixaient.

\- Et si ça peut te rassurer un minimum, sache qu'une fois le Codex en main, j'ai l'intention de faire un gros bordel. On réalisera très vite ce que je vise et brusquement, tes frères passeront au second plan dans tout ce merdier, yoi. Les choses se passeront bien pour eux. Et si on apprend qu'ils ont des ennuis, je serai avec toi pour les en tirer. On est d'accord ?

La D. hocha doucement la tête et le blond la reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Ils s'en sortiront, ne t'en fais pas… pense à toi, maintenant, yoi.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Que dit Yoda déjà ? Ah oui… fais le ou ne le fais pas. Il n'y a pas d'essai.

Le regard plus que dubitatif que lui jeta la brune valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Ok, Garp s'était fait avoir.

L'île était vide.

Plus un rat.

Et l'hôtel était en _ruines_ comme si ça faisait des dizaines d'années que plus personne n'y vivait.

Où diable était donc Ace ?

\- Garp-san, on a retrouvé le navire qui correspond à la description de celui avec lequel Fushisho a pris la fuite avec Portgas, et vous n'allez pas aimer ce qu'on a vu, informa Smoker avec un air nauséeux.

Le vieux Héros se détourna des vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois l'entrée de la base secrète qu'une équipe essayait de dégager. En silence, le vieillard suivit le vice-amiral logia jusqu'au port désert, avant de tourner vers les hangars. C'est au fond de l'un d'eux qu'ils trouvèrent le voilier.

Astucieux.

Comme il n'était pas à quai, impossible de savoir de combien de temps ils avaient loupé le duo de fuyards. En extérieur, le navire n'avait rien de bien particulier. Smoker se hissa dessus et invita Garp à le suivre. Ainsi, le plus jeune conduisit le plus vieux vers la trappe menant à la cabine et la lui désigna.

Curieux, Garp ouvrit la trappe et descendit.

La cabine était un véritable _bordel_.

Les draps traînaient sur le sol, les oreillers étaient percés avec leurs plumes un peu partout dans l'habitacle et une odeur rance imprégnait l'endroit. En s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, le regard du vieil homme tomba sur la couchette. Ace avait dormi dedans, c'était certain vu qu'elle avait laissé l'empreinte roussie de son corps sur le matelas. Le vieillard se pencha dessus et ramassa une plume ne pouvant appartenir qu'à ce Marco. Ainsi, il remarqua une substance blanchâtre et sèche bien trop familière à son goût. Substance présente un peu partout dans la pièce. Mur, sol, meuble…

Blanc comme un linge, Garp fit demi-tour et ressortit rapidement sur le pont.

\- Je demande l'ajout de viol sur mineur dans ses charges ? demanda Smoker en allumant ses cigares.

* * *

Vu qu'Ace menait la danse, Smoker allait accuser Marco d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Après, le blond devait s'en foutre comme de sa première couche en sachant qu'il avait une jolie fille assise sur ses hanches en train de le rendre fou.

Les deux amants étaient en train de s'embrasser du mieux qu'ils pouvaient quand le portable de la jeune femme se manifesta. Elle l'ignora, préférant se concentrer sur la mission de garder ses hanches contre celles du blond sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser l'homme à qui elle devait sa vie.

\- Ton portable sonne… haleta le Phénix en raffermissant sa prise sur les cuisses de la brune.

La D. revint à la charge pour le baiser, montrant à quel point elle s'en foutait qu'on essaie de l'appeler ou pas.

\- C'est le jiji, ignore-le… il… il a dû trouver le navire… souffla la jeune femme. Là ! Ouii…. Juste…

Le blond se retourna dans le lit, faisant passer la demoiselle sous lui pour mieux l'aimer.

Moui… autre chose à penser que les crimes dont l'accusait Smoker.


	8. Réunion de planification

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour bien commencé septembre !**

 **Merci encore à Misstykata d'être au rendez-vous même si elle a vu les chapitres en exclus. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent foutre une droite à Steele à la fin de ce chapitre, je vous demanderai gentiment de prendre votre ticket pour réserver vos places, et je vous rassure, le pop-corn sera fourni.**

 **Sur ce, trèèèès bonne lecture.**

* * *

Marco termina le sabotage du moteur du navire qu'ils avaient pris sur les lieux de l'ancienne base, navire laissé volontairement par l'équipe à la demande du Phénix. Il alla trouver Ace dans la cabine pour la voir finissant de ranger ses affaires, étrangement silencieuse et raide.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre les raisons de son silence et de son visage soucieux.

\- Un souci, yoi ?

Dans ses poches, le blond croisa les doigts, priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de nouvelle crise de larmes. Après avoir grandi comme un loup enchaîné, cette subite liberté l'avait déstabilisée. Sans compter l'inquiétude pour ses frères et les encouragements de ceux-ci à l'égard de leur sœur.

La D. posa les mains sur son sac qu'elle avait mis sur la table et soupira, sans regarder l'autre occupant des lieux.

\- Nerveuse, je pense.

Marco s'approcha et déposa ses mains sur la taille fine de la brune qui passa nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Et à quel sujet ? s'enquit-il. Peur qu'on ne t'accepte pas ? Tu l'as bien vu, si Thatch essayait déjà de te trouver un prénom, c'est que tu faisais dans un sens partie de la famille, yoi.

\- Lui et ses idées stupides…

\- Tout se passera bien. Tu es même attendue de pied ferme par Cassandra pour s'assurer que tu sois en bonne santé, alors, une place, tu en as une qui s'est faite toute seule et maintenant que tu n'as plus aucune raison pour ne pas te montrer sous ton vrai jour, tout le monde verra la jeune femme merveilleuse que tu es, yoi. Si c'est le problème avec ton âge, ça peut rester entre nous, aussi. Et si c'est pour nous deux, crois-moi, il suffira qu'une personne face un commentaire pour savoir qu'il a dépassé la limite, s'excuse à genoux et que tout le monde en prenne de la graine, yoi.

\- T'es bien optimiste !

\- J'ai grandi avec ces idiots, je peux me le permettre.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Allez viens, on doit se dépêcher avant qu'on ne remarque le bateau, yoi.

Elle hocha la tête et referma son sac en se coiffant de son chapeau orange. Le blond la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur alors qu'elle mettait son sac à son épaule. Le couple se retrouva sur le pont qui commençait à se recouvrir d'essence et marcha rapidement vers le bord où Ace avait accroché son _Striker_ (récupéré aussi sur la première île). Là, elle monta dessus, défit l'attache qui l'avait relié à l'autre navire pour la tendre au Phénix. Celui-ci se l'attacha à la cheville et prit son envol, tirant le _Striker_ avec lui. La jeune femme facilita le boulot en mettant toutes ses flammes dans le moteur de son voilier avant de tirer une simple balle de feu vers la première embarcation.

L'explosion ne déstabilisa même pas le duo.

Ils avaient une longue route à faire.

Thatch souriait de toutes ses dents dans le port quand Marco et Ace arrivèrent.

\- Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Meilleurs vœux ! Bienvenue chez vous ! salua joyeusement le rouquin en écartant les bras.

Il attrapa le duo dans son étreinte et entreprit de les écrabouiller.

\- Oui, merci à toi, aussi, yoi. Lâche-nous maintenant.

Le rouquin s'écarta et leur montra l'île verte, fertile, peuplée de singes et de cocotiers où ils avaient mis les pieds.

\- Sympa l'endroit, hein ?!

\- C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avait choisi, lui dit Marco. Le voyage a été long, exténuant et il reste encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir dire ouf. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne nous fais pas faire la visite, montre-nous juste où est la salle de réunion.

\- J'ai besoin de dossiers qui sont dans ma valise, informa Ace.

\- On l'a laissée dans la chambre forte, lui dit le cuistot. Comme Haruta doute que tu ais jamais dormi dans le lit qui t'était attribué, elle a préféré laisser tes affaires là pour que tu t'installes où tu veux plutôt que d'imposer la chose.

\- Je la remercierai, sourit la demoiselle avec une légère timidité alors qu'ils quittaient le port pour se diriger vers le volcan fumant.

\- Le volcan est censé être éteint, alors pourquoi il fume, yoi ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le cône devant lui.

\- Idée de Blamenco. Histoire de pas attirer l'attention sur ce qu'on fait dans le cratère, il a installé un système de fumée artificielle et un écran de cinéma au sommet de la cheminée qui diffuse des images de lave en fusion. A moins que quelqu'un ne s'amuse à grimper là-haut, personne ne verra la supercherie.

Mouais, l'idée pouvait aussi bien être bonne que mauvaise… m'enfin.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel qui avait été installé (une architecture plus moderne que celui d'avant) et le cuistot les embarqua vers une porte « Staff Only » sans s'occuper le moins du monde des touristes. Il referma la porte derrière eux et ouvrit un casier du vestiaire dans lequel ils étaient. Il prit le crochet et le pivota, dévoilant un escalier s'enfonçant sous terre dans un coin de la pièce.

\- C'est l'une des entrées secrètes de la base. On en a une autre à flanc de volcan masquée par une hutte indigène et une autre à proximité de l'aérodrome. Toutes sont gardées et avec un détecteur de métaux ! On a fait notre boulot correctement, Marco !

\- Vu votre âge et expérience à tous, je ne peux attendre que ça de vous, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

\- Bon sinon… Ace-chan, c'est ça ? fit le roux en passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune.

\- Évite le _chan_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu restes avec nous définitivement, donc ? Dire que personne n'a cru Marco quand il disait qu'il serait capable de te recruter.

Le blond essayait de faire un effort pour ne pas être jaloux et s'énerver contre son frère pour se permettre ce genre de geste avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa compagne (l'oiseau faisait les choses vite). Mais s'il ne retirait pas rapidement ce bras de là, il allait lui arracher.

Portgas lui épargna cette peine en se glissant de dessous le bras de Thatch pour changer de place et mettre le blond entre eux alors qu'ils passaient un poste de garde. Les vigies leur sourirent et leur firent signe de passer. S'ils demandaient au capitaine et au commandant de se désarmer, ils en auraient pour des lustres.

\- Le job de garde du corps est mieux payé, pointa Hiken en haussant des épaules. Le coffre ?

\- Tout au bout, couloir de gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite et porte du fond, lui dit le cuistot. Tu sais, vu le nombre de personne qui en veulent à Marco, tu devrais presque le surveiller jusque sous la douche, alors, franchement, accepte un poste de chef d'équipe, ou _commandant_ plutôt, et tu auras moins de difficulté.

Ace s'arrêta à l'intersection, un air faussement perplexe sur le visage en regardant Marco.

\- Protection jusque sous la douche ? Jusqu'au lit, aussi, je présume donc.

Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir faussement désespérés.

\- Quelle reconversion j'ai choisi aussi. Il faudra qu'on parle de mon augmentation salariale pour l'ajout de ces fonctions à ma charge, Monsieur Fushisho.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir que je passerai _la nuit à négocier_ le prix, mademoiselle Portgas. Tu trouveras la salle de réunion seule ou tu veux qu'on t'attende, yoi ?

La brune s'éloignait déjà et agita une main sur le côté.

\- Je suis une grande fille. Le temps que tu rameutes tout le monde, je vous aurai déjà retrouvés. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Le Phénix regarda le point où elle avait disparu, se retenant de rire sous le message bien clair qu'elle avait envoyé au cuistot, quand celui-ci se manifesta justement.

\- J'ai bien interprété le sous-entendu ? se fit confirmer son frère. Du genre… toi et elle…

\- Tombe dans le salace et le vulgaire avec Ace, et je peux t'assurer que je te priverai avec joie de ce qui fait de toi un homme, Thatch, avertit calmement le blond.

\- Je ferai passer le message comme quoi notre nouvelle sœur est chasse gardée.

Il donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère avec un rire goguenard.

\- Espèce de tombeur, va !

Le zoan eut un soupir exaspéré et se détourna. Il ne loupa pas le commentaire d'un de ses hommes qui ne faisait que passer, qui annonça qu'il déplacerait les affaires de la D. dans le nid. Yep, l'info comme quoi Portgas était sienne ferait le tour de la base en moins d'une journée.

* * *

Ace avait reçu bon nombre de « bon retour » et beaucoup de soutien dans son passage. Deux trois filles lui avaient posé des questions assez embarrassantes sur sa relation avec Marco, qu'elle avait déviées en les traitant de gamines jalouses, avant de finalement retrouver la salle de réunion. Les commandants étaient encore en train d'arriver, l'interpellant avec sourire et bonne humeur qu'elle leur rendit timidement.

Marco avait retrouvé son long manteau blanc de capitaine et discutait des dernières nouvelles avec un homme aux cheveux châtain presque rasés qu'elle identifia comme Edwin de la seconde.

\- T'as ce qu'il te faut, yoi ? s'enquit le Phénix en la voyant arriver.

\- Je me balade juste avec des tas de dossiers dans les bras pour m'amuser, grommela la jeune femme en déposant son chargement encombrant sur la table.

\- Tu nous prépares quoi de beau, jeune fille ? demanda Izou en s'asseyant à sa place.

Edwin alla se mettre derrière le dernier siège vide avec un petit sourire mais ne s'assit pas, rendant la D. plus que perplexe. Elle laissa néanmoins couler et fouilla dans ses papiers.

\- Ca, ce sont toutes les infos que j'avais récoltées au cours des années sur les structures et les défenses de l'Armée Secrète de l'ONU. C'était mon plan de contingence. Je déteste peut-être Dragon pour des raisons personnelles, mais je supporte l'idée d'une révolution mondiale, d'où le pourquoi il m'arrivait de faire fuiter des infos juteuses de temps à autre en passant par Sabo, le second en commande du mouvement.

\- Jolie connexion, nota Jiru d'un air impressionné.

\- Je l'appelle petit-frère depuis que j'ai dix ans, surtout. M'enfin, le sujet n'est pas là. Tout ceci, je sais pas combien de temps encore ça sera utile avant que ça ne soit modifié, amélioré ou détruit. Vous voulez des armes ? Les connaissances scientifiques ? J'ai tout là-dedans.

Elle prit finalement un des dossiers et le donna à son amant qui l'ouvrit en la remerciant.

\- Ce que vous visez est sous la garde de la branche du HAMMER de l'Armée, ce qui englobe Cuba et l'ex-URSS. Les travaux sur le Codex de la Connaissance se font sur l'archipel de Severnaïa Zemlia au large de la Sibérie. Le Codex en lui-même est un super-ordinateur ultra avancé regroupant tous les plans et informations sur le vaste panel d'armes connues ou possibles à réaliser, à ce jour. La station est gardée jour et nuit par des groupes armés et des snipers en embuscade qui ont pour ordre de tirer à vue au moindre signe d'intrusion sauf quand une expédition pour l'antarctique se prépare. Pendant ces moments, ils se regroupent dedans pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne parle même pas des conditions météorologiques. Dans le dossier, j'ai le plan de la base, les possibles codes d'accès, les plans de ravitaillements et un possible recensement de leurs troupes.

Marco fit passer le dossier à Kennichi qui se mit à l'étudier.

\- Pour le Codex, il vous faut un homme capable de le décrypter. Et y'en a pas des masses, sans compter que l'un d'eux est mort avec l'accident qui vous a permis de récupérer la boite noire au milieu du Sahara, poursuivit l'ancienne agent de l'ONU.

Personne ne loupa le sourire de coin sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il s'était laissé aller dans son fauteuil et regardait leur nouvelle recrue. Difficile de ne pas le comprendre. Loin du « je veux faire ça, on improvise » de Roger, l'armée avait doté cette jeune femme d'un sens de l'organisation aigu sans pour autant la priver de la curiosité sans borne qu'elle devait tenir de son père. C'était la seule possibilité pour expliquer les quantités d'informations qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir.

\- Il vous reste donc quatre hommes. Et chacun est sous la surveillance ou protection d'une des branches de l'armée. Le premier, il dépend du SABRE, c'est-à-dire l'Europe, Afrique du Sud, Sous-Continent Indien et l'Australie. Il est localisé aux dernières nouvelles à Cape Town. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est en désaccord avec sa hiérarchie du SABRE et qu'il l'a dit clairement dans le _London Messenger_. L'interview est dans son dossier.

Elle montra un dossier dans sa main qu'elle donna au capitaine qui se contenta de faire passer.

\- On a ensuite un autre qui dépend du HAMMER qui n'aime pas la politique actuelle russe. Sa femme a été envoyée dans l'un des quelques goulags encore existants et on ne sait pas si elle est toujours vivante. On le trouvera à Moscou. Si bien approché, il sera ravi de nous aider.

Nouveau dossier qui fit de nouveau le tour de la table.

\- Le troisième bosse à Hong Kong. Normalement, il devrait répondre la politique Britannique, mais la zone est toujours sujette à des questions de droit et territoire. Pour notre homme, il a un souci avec le ANVIL, ce qui correspond à l'Asie Central et du Sud, la Polynésie et la Chine.

\- Pas le Japon ? s'étonna Izou.

\- Non, bizarrement, c'est sous le contrôle du PATRIOT, informa la D. Donc, pour notre homme, il subit le désir de contrôle du ANVIL qui s'intéresse de plus en plus à ce qu'il fait alors qu'ils n'en n'ont pas le droit et le SABRE a presque abandonné la zone, ce qui ne l'arrange pas. Il se voit imposer les exigences de personnes qui ne sont pas ses employeurs de base.

Et elle donna le dernier dossier qu'elle avait en main.

\- Et le dernier ? s'enquit Vista en réceptionnant une des chemises qui circulaient autour de la table.

Brusquement fatiguée, Ace s'assit sur la chaise de libre à la gauche du capitaine, tirant un petit sourire à Edwin qui était toujours derrière.

\- Par respect, je préfèrerai que vous ne fassiez pas appel à lui. Tim Esberg. Le petit-fils de Daniel Esberg.

\- C'est le gars qui a reçu un prix Nobel de la Paix suite à l'affaire des Pentagone Papers, non ? se fit confirmer Haruta en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout juste. Le petit-fils est un ex-scientifique du PATRIOT. Il a travaillé sur la conception du Codex avec des ambitions de paix mais a démissionné en me rencontrant. Il a très mal pris qu'on lui demande d'enseigner à une adolescente comment faire des bombes avec trois fois rien. On est toujours en contact, expliqua la jeunette en jouant nerveusement avec le reste de sa pile de papier.

\- Ce sera notre dernier recours, yoi, assura avec fermeté le Phénix. On va s'adresser au scientifique moscovite et essayer de retrouver sa femme au passage. Si c'est pas bon, on changera de cible, mais on évitera jusqu'au dernier moment de faire appel à ce Esberg.

La nouvelle eut un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Autre chose à dire ? demanda Curiel pour orienter la conversation vers autre chose.

\- Pour l'instant, en utile, pas grand-chose, outre le sujet des Super Agents.

Elle se releva et reprit les dossiers restants.

\- Mariana Mamba, Jet Chan, Katerina Frostonova, Dirk Masters et John Steele. Je les ai nommés du plus faible au plus fort.

Pour chaque nom, elle avait jeté une des chemises de papier sur la table en mettant sur le dessus une photo de la personne en question. Marco attrapa celui de Mariana Mamba qui était contenu dans une chemise jaune et fixa la photo. Il était certain que c'était la femme en bikini qu'il avait croisée dans le couloir à discuter avec Hina pendant qu'il cherchait Ace.

\- Ce sont des machines à tuer avec chacun un atout dangereux. Pas le moindre akuma no mi dans le tas, outre Dirk Masters (La D. montra le dossier bleu du doigt) qui est un homme-munition. Le fait est que chacun de ces hommes et femmes sont dangereux. Les règles des Super Agent sont simples : on arrive sur une base, on prend des photos compromettantes des activités et on détruit les zones les plus sensibles pour paralyser l'activité illicite des lieux, tout en tuant la tête pensante au passage. Les dégâts collatéraux sont autorisés ainsi que le vol des objets de valeurs en tant que pièces à conviction.

\- _On_ ? remarqua Jozu.

Hiken haussa des épaules.

\- Je faisais partie du groupe. Généralement, c'est un super-agent par branche, mais vu les circonstances de mon recrutement, je devais répondre directement du Gensui et non pas des branches. Niveau puissance, je sais que je suis plus forte que Mamba (elle montra le dossier jaune dans les mains de Marco), mais sans plus. Katerina (elle désigna la chemise rouge dans les mains de Namur) passait que trop rarement au QG, Dirk Master n'avait pas le droit de sortir ses armes dans les salles d'entraînements et Jet Chan (dossier orangé devant Izou) refusait le combat parce que soi-disant j'étais une femme, je n'avais rien à faire dans l'armée et j'aurai dû rentrer chez moi, être une bonne épouse à la maison. Bref, un connard arriéré qui refusait les combats sous prétexte que j'ai pas de costume trois pièces.

\- Et Steele ? demanda Marco en prenant la photo de l'homme en question que devait essayer de se cosplayer en James Bond avec le dossier vert qui allait avec.

Le fait qu'une gerbe de flammes jaillisse de la main de la D. à la mention du nom était une bonne idée pour dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

\- Je l'ai affronté une fois, y'a maintenant trois ans. J'ai perdu. Fin de l'histoire.

Fin de l'histoire, mon œil. Le Phénix se fit une note mentale d'aborder le sujet avec elle.

\- Enfin. Vu que je suis plus forte que Mamba, il y a une possibilité que le SMASH ne l'envoie pas sur l'affaire et que l'on passe directement au ANVIL et Jet Chan. A moins qu'on pense que je n'y ai pas mis du mien et qu'on tente la chance. Ce sont des machines de guerre et chaque agent a normalement une bombe en lui qui s'active s'il meure. J'ai pas eu la bombe à cause de mon logia, trop risqué et Dirk est devenu tellement résistant avec ses entraînements et son paramecia qu'elle est inutile en plus de le rendre potentiellement incontrôlable et bien trop dangereux. Cependant, outre Steele, ils ont tous un possible talon d'Achille. Celui de Mamba est d'une facilité déconcertante à trouver.

Ace afficha un sourire immense de chat de Cheshire qui fit plaisir à tout ceux autour de la table. C'était tellement mieux de la voir sourire plutôt que tirer la gueule.

\- Elle est orgueilleuse et vaniteuse. Son arme la plus fatale est son physique. Elle aurait pu être mannequin si elle l'avait voulu. Elle profite de ses avantages physiques pour charmer les hommes et les pousser à trahir leurs allégeances et passer sous les radars. Vu qu'elle est toujours en stiletto et bikini, je vous fais pas un dessin sur comment elle arrive à faire croire monts et merveilles.

Les hommes eurent des toux embarrassées et des petits rires.

Marco jeta un bref coup d'œil à la femme légèrement vêtue dont il venait de passer la photo à Kennichi, puis à Ace à sa gauche. Mouais, il préférait laaaargement la brune. Quoiqu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la jeune femme avec qui il avait couché aborder la même tenue que la blondasse sur la photo. Hmm, _appétissant_...

\- Si on touche à son atout majeur dont elle tire tant de fierté, elle ne posera plus aucun souci~… minauda la D. totalement inconsciente des pensées dépravées qui passaient dans le crâne du blond à côté d'elle.

\- Ca sent un passage sur le billard pour une séance de chirurgie esthétique, nota Jiru.

Le Phénix jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'adressa à Hiken.

\- L'heure commence à tourner. Parle-nous de Jet Chan et on se concentrera sur les autres quand on y sera, puisque tu penses qu'ils feront par niveau de force, yoi.

\- Bien sûr, obéit la brune. Donc, Jet Chan, du ANVIL. Expert en tout type d'art martiaux mais préfère ceux d'origine asiatique. Je ne connais pas son point faible, mais je sais _qui_ peut le connaître. Il a grandi en Chine, dans le monastère Kun Shun. C'est là où il a appris à se battre. Sans compter que son maître d'arme s'est retiré pour vivre une vie d'ermite dans le plateau tibétain. Avec les bons arguments, on devrait pouvoir obtenir des informations de lui. Vu qu'il pratique la méditation, toutes pressions psychologiques ou torture devront influencer son espérance de vie.

\- Un patient pour Cassandra, nota Namur avec un petit rire.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. J'ai d'autres dossiers en poche. S'ils peuvent s'avérer utiles, je les sortirai.

\- Je te fais confiance, assura Marco. Merci pour toutes ces informations.

\- Je peux me montrer très vindicative quand il le faut. Disons que vous êtes les bénéficiaires du matériel de ma vengeance.

\- Bien, alors, voici la suite des évènements…

La réunion s'acheva et chacun partit faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour préparer cette incursion dans le nord. Ace se leva, regardant ses dossiers disparaître comme des petits papiers. On lui laissa les super-agent, (ne prenant que les photos pour les transmettre aux services de sécurité) qu'elle reprit pour les mettre sous le coude. Elle les rangerait de nouveau au fond de sa valise. Finalement, Sabo n'aurait pas sa livraison d'info annuelle.

* * *

\- Ace, tu connais déjà Edwin, je crois ?

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé de toute la réunion et qui lui tendit une main pour la lui serrer. Elle accepta la poignée de main et regarda Marco avec questionnement.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est ton bras-droit. Edwin est le second de la deuxième flotte. La bande de kamikazes de l'équipage, yoi. Ton groupe, désormais, _Commandante_ Portgas.

\- Je viens tout juste de rejoindre l'équipe et je suis déjà promue Commandante ?

\- La réunion m'a prouvé que tu en avais les capacités et je suis certain que vous vous entendrez comme des larrons en foire.

\- On est la plus facile à gérer, rassura Edwin.

Le reniflement narquois du Phénix disait le contraire.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Tant qu'on ne meurt pas d'ennuis et qu'on a de l'action à en revendre, on est content et c'est tout ce qu'on demande. Infiltration, exfiltration et assassinat… Ce sont nos spécialités. Avec aussi les gros _boums_.

\- Oh. Je vois le genre… euuh, j'ai jamais commandé d'équipe, donc… hésita la D.

\- Si Marco dit que tu peux le faire, alors, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, lui dit pirate.

\- Je te dirai dans plus ample détails ce que j'attends d'un commandant, yoi, rassura le capitaine.

\- Ok. Bon ben, j'espère ne pas décevoir.

Nouvelle poignée de main et Edwin s'en alla.

\- Tu es un grand malade, ronchonna la jeune femme en se massant les tempes.

\- Je pensais que c'était un fait établi, yoi, lui dit le blond en réunissant les dossiers restant en une pile nette. Et tu as accepté le poste dès l'instant où tu t'es assise sur le siège derrière lequel il se tenait.

\- Salaud.

\- Oooh oui, je ne le cache pas. Sinon… parlons peu, mais parlons bien. C'est quoi le fin mot de l'affaire avec ce John Steele ?

Hiken fronça les sourcils en regardant son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit, Ace ? insista le blond en se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur la table de réunion, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, le regard au sol et les lèvres pincés. L'homme s'appuya à la table d'une main juste à côté d'elle. Et lui prit le menton de son autre main pour la forcer doucement à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas, Ace ? Tu peux me parler, yoi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec cet homme, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'approchera plus, alors, tu peux parler. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, seulement pour t'aider, yoi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, résignée. Soit, s'il y tenait.

\- J'avais quatorze ans, et en pleine crise adolescence. Je me cherchais et je voulais savoir où je me tenais dans le monde. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il fallait que je sache si j'étais forte. J'ai défié tous les Super Agent. J'ai vaincu Mamba ; Jet Chan m'a insultée sans répondre à mon défi ; Katerina m'a snobée royalement et je me suis faite taper sur les doigts par Sengoku avant la conclusion de mon combat avec Dirk au vu des destructions qu'on avait commencé à causer. C'est à la suite de cet incident que Steele est venu me voir...

Elle fit une pause pour inspirer profondément afin de ne pas perdre son calme, gardant une voix atone malgré un discours plus difficile :

\- Avec ce sourire charmeur et arrogant qu'il avait en permanence sur les lèvres... Avec son air de beau-gosse, il m'a insultée avec calme alors que j'étais en cellule de kairoseki comme punition suite à mon combat avec Dirk. Il m'a dit que la chienne bâtarde que j'étais devait… devait être remise à sa place et comprendre que parce que j'étais la fille de Roger, je devais me taire et suivre les ordres… et…

La voix d'Ace se bloqua dans sa gorge. Marco lui prit une main pour l'embrasser et la rassurer. Elle inspira profondément de nouveau et reprit avec sa même voix monotone qui allait avec son visage de marbre au regard vide :

\- C'est l'agent le plus _parfait_ des forces de la justice. Le plus puissant. J'ai eu beau essayer de me débattre, il se contentait de _rire_ alors qu'il me passait à tabac... Il… Personne ne fait jamais rien contre lui quand il se permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait… Trop puissant, trop utile… trop _parfait_ …

Le mot sonna comme une injure dans sa bouche.

\- Quand il a réalisé que j'étais plus morte que vive, il m'a attachée avec sa ceinture aux barreaux de ma cellule et…

Elle humecta ses lèvres, refoulant ses souvenirs et ses sentiments de l'évènement.

Le Phénix savait que le viol était à exclure, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même déflorée, mais il y avait bien d'autres façons de s'en prendre à une adolescente sans passer par là.

\- Il a… ll… il a ouvert son pantalon…

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle sentit la poigne du blond se resserrer sur ses doigts.

\- Il… il m'aurait forcé à le sucer si Smoker n'était pas arrivé… j'ai perdu connaissance par la suite… quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans mes quartiers avec Tashigi-san à mes côtés. C'est le bras-droit de Smoker… elle m'a dit que Smoker avait éloigné Steele de moi pour lui foutre une beigne et qu'au lieu de le féliciter pour m'avoir protégée, les hauts-gradés lui avaient tapé sur les doigts pour s'être opposé à leur agent. Tout le monde tourne la tête dans l'autre sens, quand c'est lui… mais Smoker n'en a rien à foutre. Il a monté la garde devant ma porte durant toute ma convalescence et à même averti mes frères de ce qu'il s'était passé. Steele appartenant au SABRE, l'Europe a connu de longs mois de peur et de trouble en rétribution… Il a pas eu l'occasion de retenter sa chance, puisque je me suis arrangée pour passer le plus clair de mon temps en déplacement, depuis lors…

\- Ace…

La D. leva avec hésitation les yeux vers le pirate qui se contenta de lui ouvrir ses bras. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, essayant de retrouver son calme alors que le blond lui caressait le dos.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Ace. Quoi qu'ait dit cet homme, quoi qu'il ait fait, rien ne le justifie, surtout pas pour une adolescente de quatorze ans. Et utiliser ton parentage comme excuse marche encore moins, yoi. Je connais Smoker de réputation comme un chien fou, et là, je réalise que c'est un homme bien, yoi. Dis-toi une chose, Ace : je ne laisserai pas ce Steele te faire du mal de nouveau en se croyant tout permis. Et en ce qui nous concerne…

Il lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, essuya du pouce les larmes qu'elle commençait à verser et l'embrassa sur ses paupières.

\- Tu es libre et indépendante, Portgas D. Ace. Si je dis ou fais quelque chose qui ne te convient pas, ou que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse faire, je veux que tu me le dises, yoi. Je veux qu'on discute, qu'on dialogue, qu'on s'explique et qu'on parle. Il y a bien trop de problèmes en ce monde parce que les gens ne veulent ni parler ni écouter, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on en arrive là tous les deux, yoi. Sans compter que ça t'aidera d'un côté à guérir et de l'autre à mieux me connaître. Je sais aussi que tu fais qu'aller avec les évènements sans chercher plus loin, et que je suis très certainement le premier homme avec qui tu t'aventures sur le territoire amoureux. Je veux que tu puisses y voir clair, pour que tu puisses être heureuse… si pour que tu sois heureuse, je dois mettre mes sentiments et mes envies de côté, je le ferai, crois-moi, yoi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises honnêtement le fond de tes pensées… on est ok ?

Elle eut un sourire tremblant et chuchota un OK étranglé. Son amant l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et la laisser pleurer de tout son saoul.

Bombe ou pas, s'il croisait ce Steele un jour, il n'y aurait qu'un seul survivant entre eux deux. Et ça ne serait certainement pas le beau gosse en costard blanc.


	9. Mamba

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **On arrive enfin au plan démoniaque mais surtout, au premier boss des environs. Alors, prenez votre pop-corn et amusez-vous bien.**

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **.**

* * *

.

Il y a longtemps qu'Ace n'avait pas eu d'endroit où rentrer.

Un endroit à appeler chez elle.

Quelqu'un pour l'accueillir avec le sourire quand elle rentre.

Elle sauta du zodiaque avec Edwin quand ils arrivèrent au port de l'île QG.

Pendant qu'elle se chargeait de nouer l'amarre, l'homme qui lui servait à présent de bras droit ramassait les sacs contenants provisions, changes et notes/photos qui avaient été utiles pendant leur mission de repérage.

\- Tu penses qu'on a une chance ? demanda Edwin en hissant un sac sur son épaule.

Ace en prit un autre et ramassa la mallette avec eux pour suivre l'homme dans l'escalier quittant les quais.

\- Si on gère bien, j'aurais bien dit oui ; après, il faut que les deux opérations se fassent en même temps, sinon, on saura immédiatement après quoi on est après et l'autre objectif sera impossible à réaliser.

\- Chaud… mais hâte d'y être !

La D. esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils allaient vers l'hôtel.

Le duo répondit à quelques salutations en chemin et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée secrète dans le vestiaire.

La jeune femme conserva un sourire sur les lèvres tout le long du trajet.

C'était bon de rentrer.

.

* * *

.

Marco se prenait une douche longue et bien méritée, après un entraînement, en essayant de se masser les épaules lui-même, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant la personne qui était entrée dans ses quartiers par la simple démarche. Comme pour le confirmer, Ace passa devant la porte ouverte et leva un sourcil en y jetant un bref coup d'œil avant de secouer la tête en déposant son sac sur le lit.

\- T'as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ? taquina Marco en notant la légère rougeur de la demoiselle.

\- Mmmh… peut-être… mais tu sais, avec le temps, ça devient banal, rétorqua la brune.

Le Phénix ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça, c'était un coup très bas !

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé, yoi ? s'enquit-il.

Ses épaules étaient une cause perdue. Autant qu'il finisse ce qu'il devait faire. Il attrapa le shampoing et commença à se l'appliquer sur le peu de cheveux qu'il avait.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable de faire un voyage avec de la compagnie. Ok, j'étais pas la plus sociable des gamines, mais juste être entourée… ouais, je crois que ça m'a beaucoup manqué toutes ces années, avoua Ace en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se déchausser.

\- Content de savoir que tu t'entends bien avec Edwin.

\- Et contente de rentrer.

Elle retira sa chemise, gardant simplement les bandages de soutien pour sa poitrine et s'étira tellement bien que toutes ses vertèbres craquèrent.

\- Et c'est à moi que tu reproches de me doucher avec la porte ouverte ? se moqua l'homme en se rinçant le crâne.

\- T'as déjà tout vu, de toute façon.

Elle se leva du lit, essuyant un peu de sueur avec sa chemise et la jeta dans le panier à linge à proximité de la salle de bain avant de sortir ses affaires de son sac.

\- Laisse ça et va prendre ta douche, je m'en occupe, yoi, lui dit le blond en fermant l'eau.

Ace lui jeta un regard alors que le Phénix quittait la baignoire pour attraper une serviette et se sécher.

\- Quoi, yoi ?

Ace secoua la tête et attrapa son change (un tee-shirt informe jaune et un mini-short noir qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre avec ses frères et qu'elle utilisait à présent dans la base comme tenue décontractée) pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- EEEEP ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'exclama-t-elle quand Marco l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui, se collant à son dos.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avec un sourire.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Chaton.

Ace se détendit et se laissa enlacer, profitant de la chaleur du corps humide et bouillant du Phénix pour recharger ses batteries.

\- Merci. Interdiction de bouger pendant les dix prochaines minutes, par contre.

\- Oooh ? Et p-…

L'homme s'interrompit en réalisant un premier point.

Ace était fraiche. Chose anormal pour son logia.

Deuxième chose, rassurante, sa température commençait à remonter.

Troisième point, plus problématique, il était en train _lui,_ de prendre froid.

\- Tu me voles ma chaleur ? se fit confirmer le blond.

\- Balade-toi en Sibérie sous kairoseki et on en reparlera. Si encore, j'avais fait mon repérage au beau milieu du Sahara, j'aurais pas eu de problème, mais là, surtout début février…

\- Hm-hm.

\- Ta faute pour t'être interposé entre une bonne douche chaude et moi.

\- Aaaah… ce devait être joyeux les réunions quand tu répondais encore d'Aokiji, yoi !

\- Il s'enfermait pendant une heure en suivant dans la chambre froide de la base et j'invitais Tashigi-san et Hina-taisa au sauna.

Marco resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme en respirant son odeur, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Ils étaient deux à avoir besoin de chaleur. Autant en profiter. Aisément, il la hissa dans ses bras, ignorant royalement son regard noir.

\- T'as décidé de m'embêter pour mon retour.

\- Non. Je prends froid avec toi qui me vole ma chaleur, donc, je vais régler ce problème, yoi.

\- Et comment ?

Ace eut sa réponse en deux temps.

Premier temps, Marco tourna les talons et l'embarqua dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui avec ses serres.

Second temps, après qu'il l'ait reposée au sol, il ouvrit l'eau chaude et fit tomber sa serviette. Le début d'érection disait clairement ce qu'il avait en tête et Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bientôt, elle envoya voler le reste de ses vêtements et s'accrocha au cou du blond, _son homme_ , pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Amour ? Peut-être.

Elle avait le temps de trouver une réponse à la question.

Pour l'instant, elle guérissait de ses longues années à faire le sale job des adultes et profitait enfin de la vie. Et Marco l'y aidait _grandement_.

.

* * *

.

\- Hey ! On répond enfin à l'appel du ventre ? taquina Thatch quand Marco entra dans le réfectoire à la dernière heure du service du dîner avec Ace.

\- J'ai décidé de vider ton frigo, se contenta de lui répondre la demoiselle en s'installant à côté de Jozu qui venait de rentrer lui aussi. Hong Kong, c'était bien ?

L'homme-diamant se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Ça sera faisable, mais la surveillance est très forte, marmonna l'homme quand Marco prit sa place de l'autre côté d'Ace autour de la table.

Bientôt, Thatch vint déposer plusieurs plats devant le trio avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de libre de la table ronde pour regarder les autres manger.

C'était drôle à voir qu'une fois qu'Ace avait commencé à se sentir à l'aise, elle avait laissé sa vraie personnalité et son comportement au naturel ressortir. Dès le début, le roux s'était douté de l'estomac qu'elle devait avoir. Il avait connu Roger et cette raclure de Teach pour savoir les habitudes alimentaires d'un D.. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait été timide au départ, avant de lentement prendre confiance en elle. Pour lui, ça s'était vu par le nombre d'assiettes consommées par la brune en constante augmentation. Et la taille de son sourire plus la fréquence de ses éclats de rire. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse être une aussi bonne partenaire dans la mise en place des sales blagues !?

\- Parlons peu, mais parlons bien, mademoiselle. C'est quand ton anniversaire qu'on loupe pas l'évènement le plus important de notre jeune sœur ?! sourit Thatch.

\- T'embête pas, marmonna Ace en piquant un morceau de ragoût dans l'assiette de Marco qui la laissa faire. T'as raté le dernier d'un peu plus d'un mois.

Après tout, s'il se servait plus que de coutume, c'était justement dans ce but.

Par contre, Le Phénix devait admettre que l'air horrifié de son frère en apprenant la nouvelle était assez amusant.

\- Comment as-tu pu nous le cacher ! On aurait fait la fête ! bougonna le roux.

\- Trois raisons : je n'étais pas là le jour-j ; vous avez dû évacuer sur ordre du grand patron assis à ma gauche ; et je le fête avec ma mère. Et non, on aurait pas pu l'inviter puisqu'elle est six pieds sous terre depuis bientôt vingt ans.

Thatch referma la bouche.

\- On partira plus tôt pour le prochain rendez-vous, yoi, annonça Marco en lui caressant doucement les reins sous son tee-shirt pour la calmer. Genre, le 2 ou le 3. Par contre, je fais pas l'erreur de t'attendre dehors cette fois.

\- Le prochain… tu parles du dix juin ? Sengoku n'a jamais pris le risque parce qu'il jugeait que ça causerait des destructions inutiles, vu que c'est aussi le jour où je revois généralement mes frères, mais là, j'avoue que je sais pas trop si Akainu fera passer en priorité le village ou la capture. On est pire qu'une montagne de dynamite, mes frères et moi, quand on s'énerve et qu'on est tous les trois dans le même endroit.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on apprend que t'as des frères ? s'étrangla Thatch.

Le regard perplexe d'Ace faillit bien faire tomber Marco d'hilarité hors de sa chaise.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna presque Jozu.

Cela manqua d'être le coup de grâce pour le Phénix.

\- On est trois. Tous adoptifs, expliqua Ace.

Elle montra ses tatouages : le S sur son biceps et le L sur le coude opposé.

\- 'Suis l'aînée. Sab' a très peu apprécié, dans les premiers temps de notre rencontre, de perdre les moindres bagarres qu'on avait quand on était gosses, contre une fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le jiji débarquer qui refusait d'admettre que j'étais autre chose qu'un garçon. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi c'était différent pour son ego. M'enfin. C'est pour eux que j'ai courbé l'échine et que j'ai fait tout _ça_ … Et je ferai pire encore pour eux.

\- T'es pas jaloux de savoir qu'elle est prête à tout sacrifier pour un autre homme ? demanda Thatch avec un sourire moqueur à Marco.

\- Ce sont ses frères, je vois pas pourquoi, yoi. Je dois m'inquiéter ?

Le Phénix avait posé sa question à Ace sous le regard amusé de Jozu. Le teint vert de la demoiselle voulait tout dire.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Izou débarqua avec le journal.

\- Morgans a sorti une édition spéciale sur le mariage de Vinsmoke Sanji avec la Pudding de Big Mum.

Ace recracha sa bière sur Thatch, le surprenant, avant d'arracher des mains du travesti le journal qui était destiné à Marco. Rien que la Une manqua de lui donner envie de tout réduire en cendres. Elle se contint de son mieux même si tout le monde commençait à s'éloigner d'elle à cause de la chaleur et de l'aura meurtrière qu'elle dégageait.

Pourquoi son idiot de frangin ne l'avait pas averti ?

Putain… Big Mum, rien que ça.

Elle se remettait tout juste de la peur qu'il lui avait foutu à Dressrosa, et voilà qu'il avait profité qu'elle soit en train de préparer le vol du Codex dans un coin reculé de la Sibérie pour tenter _d'assassiner_ une Yonkou !

La jeune femme ouvrit le journal à la recherche des primes et trouva rapidement celle de son frère.

Un milliard cinq cents.

Comme si elle avait pas assez d'inquiétude comme ça avec la connerie en préparation de Sabo due à la _brillante_ idée de Dragon.

\- Je mets la main sur toi et tu verras jamais ton prochain anniversaire, petit con… siffla Ace en se levant de table.

Elle abandonna tout sur place.

\- Évite de hurler, tu risques de faire peur aux touristes, yoi, lui dit Marco qui était le seul à ne pas être surpris du lot.

\- J'promets rien, maugréa la jeune femme en quittant le réfectoire.

Le blond secoua la tête et regarda la prime avant de siffler. Jolie somme que voilà.

\- Elle a quelque chose contre Mugiwara no Luffy ? demanda Thatch en prenant la prime légèrement calcinée sur l'assiette quasiment vide de la jeune femme. Peut-être parce qu'il a le chapeau de son vieux.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'en fout comme de sa première couche du chapeau de Roger, Thatch, pointa Jozu.

\- Ah ? C'était pas pour son anniversaire qu'elle est partie avant Nouvel An ?

\- C'était pour passer le sien sur la tombe de sa mère, yoi, lui dit Marco en lisant le journal. Et si elle est en colère, c'est parce que ce Luffy est son petit-frère. TOUT petit-frère. Et si mon frangin de même pas encore quatorze ans venait à participer à une tentative d'assassinat de Big Mum, je pense que moi aussi, je serais en colère, yoi. Surtout quand elle a passé son adolescence à tout faire pour le sauver de l'échafaud.

Le silence tomba sur la table mais le blond l'ignora, continuant de parcourir l'article. Il devait voir au-delà du favoritisme clair de ce satané Morgans pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que le dernier est plus raisonnable ? souffla Jozu.

\- Raisonnable ? très certainement, si j'en crois la lettre incendiaire et les menaces qu'il a proférées à mon égard parce que sa grand-sœur couche avec moi. Après, venant du bras droit de Dragon… je sais pas vraiment, yoi. Sans compter que les trois ont tout de même eu un début d'entraînement plus que suicidaire avec Garp… moui, Sabo doit être le plus raisonnable du lot malgré tout.

\- Oh misère… c'est quoi cette fratrie ? gémit Izou en se pinçant le nez.

.

* * *

.

\- "Pas ma faute" mon cul, oui, grommela Ace en regardant son téléphone alors que Luffy venait de raccrocher.

Bon, ok, à sa place, si ça avait été un de ses amis (nom qu'elle commençait à donner dans sa tête au reste des Shirohige) qu'on avait forcé au mariage, elle serait intervenue, mais de là à essayer d'assassiner une Yonkou… Son frère allait la rendre folle.

Sans compter qu'il avait essayé de détourner la conversation sur ce que lui avait dit Smoker au sujet de sa trouvaille concernant elle et Marco. Elle avait appelé Smoker, juste après un appel paniqué de Sabo à ce sujet, fin janvier, pour lui rappeler que l'âge de consentement était de seize ans pour l'Espagne et qu'étant encore une citoyenne de cette nation, il devrait donc revoir un peu mieux les charges contre le brave Marco, surtout quand elle lui avait dit en riant qu'elle _s'amusait bien_. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Garp l'avait pris, mais le ton du Kemuri et son « tu ne cesseras jamais de me faire chier » avaient montré que l'homme était un minimum rassuré. Certes, Marco restait laaaargement plus vieux qu'elle, mais entendre de la bouche de la D. pour l'Enfumeur (qui avait essayé de la protéger des vieux vicelards qui l'avaient entouré durant son adolescence) qu'elle était volontaire et aucunement forcée… après, elle n'avait strictement _aucune_ idée de ce que Marco avait dit à l'homme, outre que quand il lui avait rendu le téléphone, le blond était satisfait et Smoker bien plus rassuré.

Ace soupira en se massant la nuque, rangeant machinalement son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre la roche du volcan, regardant les étoiles s'allumer une à une dans le ciel. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air tropical, regardant les singes se préparer pour la nuit. Elle se détacha de la roche et s'avança dans les palmiers pour mieux les voir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la fixer.

Pas une des caméras de surveillance camouflées de la zone.

Non.

Un regard empli de haine venait de se poser entre ses deux épaules.

Sans rien laisser paraître, elle alla voir les singes s'organiser pour dormir, avant de tournoyer sur le côté pour esquiver une lame. Son pied partit et attrapa quelqu'un dans le ventre. Quand son mollet toucha de la peau nue et obtint un cri de femme, la D. sut à qui elle avait affaire.

Profitant du recul de son adversaire, la logia invoqua ses lucioles de feu vert pour donner un peu plus de lumière aux environs. Son adversaire était une femme largement plus vieille qu'elle en bikini orangé avec la même couleur pour ses chaussures à talons, sans compter son petit sac contenant, Ace le savait, tout le matériel pour saboter une base.

\- Mariana Mamba. T'as toujours la même hideuse choucroute sur le crâne en plus de te maquiller comme une putain, nota Ace avec ennui. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Je me demande qui est la putain de nous deux quand on sait à quoi tu sers, Traîtresse, siffla la blondasse en se jetant sur la plus jeune, son couteau en main.

La D. se contenta d'esquiver l'attaque.

Maintenant qu'elle recevait des cours de Haki de la part des autres commandants, son ex-collègue lui semblait plus lente et ennuyeuse que jamais. Elle dansait _littéralement_ entre les coups du poignard de kairoseki de la Super Agente du SMASH. Lentement, elle forçait la brésilienne à sortir de l'abri des arbres pour la mener vers une des caméras de surveillance.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour la neutraliser. Nooon.

Elle voulait simplement qu'on prépare rapidement une cellule pour cette salope et la neutraliser définitivement.

Du coin de l'œil, la criminelle nota enfin une des statues de tête en bois style Île de Pâques s'arrêter sur le combat et zoomer légèrement dans leur direction. Ok, la sécurité les avait vues. Il était temps d'en finir.

Ace fonça à l'assaut et fit mine de donner un coup de poing dans le visage de la blonde avant de rapidement changer pour un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle devait l'assommer, pas la tuer. Avec la bombe, ça serait risqué. La brune pivota sur elle-même juste à l'instant où la blondasse se redressa et le coup de pied sauté attrapa son adversaire derrière la tête, l'envoyant percuter violemment le sol. La D. se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever et se saisit d'une belle poignée de cheveux.

\- Tu vois, Mamba, j'essayais en vain de faire cette foutue mission, même si le cœur n'y était pas, avant qu'on ne vienne m'arrêter. Maintenant, j'ai plus rien à perdre puisque ce que je pouvais encore faire a été calciné sous mes yeux.

Avec toute la rage qu'elle avait pour ses anciens collègues et supérieurs, elle cogna le crâne de la femme contre le sol, ignorant ses tentatives pour se débattre.

\- Et soyons logiques… tu n'as pas réussi à me mettre à terre quand j'avais quatorze ans. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que maintenant, tu y arriveras ?

SBAM !

Ace tira de nouveau en arrière la tête de la femme, après l'avoir de nouveau envoyée frapper le sol, pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Marco n'est pas que mon professeur d'éducation sexuelle. Il est aussi l'homme qui m'apprend les plus sales coups et les plus efficaces dans un combat. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Mamba. Le monde va changer, et j'ai l'intention de l'aider dans cette mission.

SBAM !

\- PORTGAS ! appela quelqu'un.

La D. se retrouva à terre à cause de la déconcentration et ce fut Mamba qui se jeta sur elle pour l'y maintenir, cherchant à lui planter son couteau de kairoseki dans la poitrine. Elle changea vite d'idée quand la logia lui enfonça ses phalanges dans les yeux. Cela ferait assez mal et causerait une gêne suffisante pour l'immobiliser quelques instants. Ace dégagea ses jambes sur un côté pour réussir à inverser de nouveau la donne et coincer la femme sous elle. Un coup dans la nuque eut raison de la blonde qui s'effondra dans l'inconscience.

\- Jolie combat, demoiselle. T'as donné de quoi s'amuser pour une bonne partie de la population masculine de l'équipage, complimenta Haruta en tendant une main à Ace.

Elle accepta la main offerte et se releva. Elle reçut d'un gars de la sécurité son chapeau fétiche qu'elle avait perdu dans la bagarre et les regarda s'en aller avec Mamba, laissant le couteau de kairoseki aux deux commandantes.

\- Pour sûr qu'il y a de quoi s'amuser ! Ca aurait été mieux dans de la boue mais c'est déjà pas mal ! ricana Blamenco en se joignant aux filles.

\- Du moment qu'on se rappelle que Marco est territorial, c'est votre problème. Ah, et que je brûlerai la moindre main baladeuse jusqu'à l'os et ça sera la même punition pour chaque langue qui profèrera le moindre commentaire dégradant. En attendant, merci pour le chapeau, mais j'ai à faire.

Et Ace s'éloigna en rangeant le couteau de son adversaire à sa ceinture, humant doucement pour elle-même.

\- Il y a pas d'os dans une langue, pointa Blamenco à sa sœur.

\- Je crois qu'elle le sait, mec. Ce qui rend la menace encore plus dangereuse.

Et sur ce commentaire et une tape dans le dos de l'homme, Haruta s'en alla à son tour.

.

* * *

.

Cassandra devait avouer que cette femme était coriace.

Elle, si experte dans le corps humain, voyait cette femme résister à toutes ses tentatives pour la faire parler. Que ce soit la douleur physique ou mentale, la blondasse en bikini ne parlait pas. Avec un long soupir, elle laissa Jiru continuer de faire joujou avec l'esprit de leur prisonnière pour aller dire à Marco ce qu'il en était.

Elle le trouva au « Nid » pour ne pas changer.

Et dans le coin bureau, lisant un bouquin avec la lumière d'une bougie.

\- Tu vas t'abîmer encore plus les yeux, gronda l'infirmière.

Le blond se contenta de porter un doigt à ses lèvres et de pointer du doigt le coin chambre qui était plongé dans une semi-obscurité juste coupée par quelques veilleuses. Veilleuses qui montraient qu'Ace dormait paisiblement sur les couvertures dans un tee-shirt tellement grand pour elle que la blonde pouvait soupçonner qu'il appartenait à Marco. Celui-ci ferma son livre, déposa ses lunettes de lecture dessus et se leva de son bureau, offrant plus de lumière à Cassandra grâce à ses plumes. Ils ressortirent de l'immense pièce, laissant la porte se refermer.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle refuse de dire comment la retraite a été trouvée, ni comment elle comptait repartir.

\- Ace m'a parlé d'un deltaplane, yoi. J'ai demandé à Blenheim de prendre quelques hommes pour ratisser la zone.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Marco se mit à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités.

Cette femme était dangereuse. Avant qu'elle n'attaque Ace, elle avait réussi à trouver quelques-uns de leurs frères et c'était un miracle qu'aucun ne soit condamné à séjourner six pieds sous terre. Vraiment. Et il y en avait plus d'un qui avait commençaient à douter, niveau fidélité, mais le reste des commandants s'en chargeait. Curiel avait préconisé un amnésique sur lequel il travaillait depuis quelques temps, mais le Phénix ne voulait pas arriver jusqu'à cette extrémité. Ils étaient arrivés là ensemble, donc, ils plongeraient ensemble.

Puis, l'idée lui vint en se rappelant du commentaire de sa compagne au sujet de Mamba.

\- Tu te sens comment pour la chirurgie esthétique ?

Cassandra cligna des yeux à la question.

\- Je pourrais faire deux trois trucs en surface, mais je le sens pas. Demande à Jiru. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que cette garce est très attentive à son apparence. Sans compter qu'elle a insulté Ace, c'est aussi notre ennemi, ce qui tombe très bien, yoi. Si Oyaji ne m'avait pas appris des limites de ce que je peux faire ou pas, crois-moi, je l'aurais laissée à qui la veut comme une vulgaire poupée gonflable. A défaut d'être aussi crade et noir, je vais donc voir avec Jiru si on peut lui retirer ce qui fait son orgueil. Elle est où, yoi ?

\- Cellule huit.

Marco hocha la tête et se mit en route, Cassandra le suivant sans rien dire. Après ça, rien à faire, il se couchait. Il était resté éveillé pour attendre le rapport sur cette femme, mais une fois qu'il aurait informé cette grognasse de son sort, il irait droit au lit avec Ace. Sa période d'insomnie semblait bien loin.

\- C'est _sa_ présence ou l'activité qui fait que tu me demandes moins de somnifères ? s'enquit Cassandra alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs comme si elle devinait ses pensées.

Ou peut-être le fait qu'il venait de bailler.

\- Sa présence, plus. J'ai eu un léger retour d'insomnie pendant qu'elle était en Sibérie. Si tu étais arrivée plus tard, j'aurais laissé tomber et je serais aller la rejoindre dans le royaume de Morphée, yoi.

\- Et elle ? Elle s'en remet ?

\- Des cauchemars, parfois, mais elle a l'air largement plus vivante qu'à son arrivée ici. Je pense que tout le monde le remarque, yoi.

\- Tu profites pas du fait…

Marco soupira et se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes, yoi ?

\- Son frère Sabo a réussi à récupérer son dossier médical pour me l'envoyer. J'ai vu son âge.

\- Si c'est juste ça qui t'inquiète... Je sais son âge, je lui ai déjà fait part de mon opinion et que si un de mes actes la gênait ou quoi que ce soit, elle avait le droit d'y mettre fin, yoi.

\- Tu es amoureux, comprit sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

\- _A la folie_. Si pour qu'elle aille bien ou mieux, je dois me contraindre à l'abstinence ou simplement la voir partir, ainsi soit-il.

Cassandra secoua la tête et lui pinça la joue.

\- J'ai passé l'âge, yoi, grommela Marco.

\- T'es juste adorable quand tu es amoureux. Dommage que ça n'arrive pas souvent.

\- L'oiseau est sélectif.

Et il reprit sa route pour arriver jusqu'à la zone « Cellule Huit ». Une cellule de détention avec un équipement de torture médicale juste à côté. Marina Mamba était attachée à un lit médical, rugissant des injures à qui voulait les entendre. Quand elle ne hurlait pas de douleur dès l'instant où Jiru trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. La preuve en était qu'elle avait déjà tous ses doigts pliés dans le mauvais sens et quelques ongles en moins ou sur le point de disparaître d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Voici donc notre charmante invitée Mariana Mamba, fit Marco en entrant dans la pièce pour se mettre devant le lit qui retenait la femme.

\- Tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux, gros con, mais tu feras pas de moi une traînée comme cette pétasse de Gol ! cracha la blondasse. Et je ne dirai rien !

En un instant, Marco fut sur elle, lui donna la rouste de sa vie avant de lui saisir le visage de toutes ses forces avec une main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est qu'on insulte mes proches. Ace est ma _compagne_ , certainement pas une traînée. Écoute-moi bien, petite gamine vulgaire, il est temps que tu paies pour tes mots. Dis adieu à tes formes de Bomba Latina, il est temps que tu sois remise à ta place. Et j'espère que mon frère Jiru se sent d'attaque, parce que je veux un résultat _hilarant_ , yoi. Je te veux humiliée pour avoir osé dégrader par tes injures la femme merveilleuse que vous avez brisée et mise en laisse. Maintenant, je vais te laisser aux tendres soins de mon frère et on verra comment tu en ressortiras. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots, Marco la lâcha et leva un pouce vers son frère avant de le tourner vers le sol.

\- Amuse-toi bien, yoi, lui dit Marco.

\- Avec joie, vieux frère, assura le médecin en changeant ses gants avec un grand sourire.

Marco quitta la pièce et sans un regard en arrière, retourna au nid.

Il fut à moitié surpris de voir Ace dehors, les cheveux en désordre, l'air à moitié endormie et légèrement paniquée. Sans un mot, Marco ouvrit un bras et elle vint immédiatement se glisser dessous, calquant son pas sur le sien alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs quartiers. La porte se ferma derrière eux et Ace alla directement se remettre sur le lit pour laisser son compagnon se changer dans une tenue plus adéquate pour passer la nuit.

\- Ace ?

Elle cessa d'arranger les coussins, à genoux sur le lit, pour regarder le blond s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'y appuyer le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Pas du tout la moindre intention de t'abandonner, yoi. On est d'accord ?

\- Je sais.

Marco le voyait clairement comme le jour. Elle avait seulement besoin d'être rassurée. Il ferma l'interrupteur à proximité du lit, plongeant le coin dans le noir avant de s'allonger dans les coussins. Ace vint se blottir contre lui et se rendormit aussitôt pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. La dernière pensée de Marco fut qu'il devrait voir pour installer des rideaux ou une porte de séparation entre la chambre et la salle de réunion. Un peu d'intimité pour eux deux ne serait pas de trop.

.

* * *

.

Ace essuya ses larmes de rire en voyant ce qu'était devenue Mariana Mamba.

Fini les jolies formes et la taille de guêpe.

Elle était devenue une abomination suite à de précises opérations chirurgicales. Ses yeux étaient devenus tombant et presque masqués sous des joues ultra gonflées qui faisait ressortir presque comiquement les lèvres pleines à exploser de botox. Elle avait des bras énormes avec des doigts boudinés, accompagnant ainsi une poitrine qui était désormais pendante et énorme. La D. avait presque pitié de son dos. Si les énormes mamelons ne tombaient pas du haut de bikini qui luttait bravement pour contenir tout ça, c'est parce que la femme avec désormais un ventre digne de Big Mum. Et une paire de fesses semblable. Oh, et les cuisses. Bonté, deux vrais jambons. Bref, on aurait presque pu croire que cette femme était passée par une machine à effet inverse de la liposuccion.

En un mot, comme en cent, elle était une _horreur_.

Et son cri d'outrage le fit comprendre à tout le monde.

Après le cri, vinrent les sanglots. Des sanglots hystériques.

Tout ça parce qu'on lui avait mis un miroir sous le nez.

La blondasse ex-bimbo était tout bonnement incapable de pensées cohérentes désormais.

Par précaution, on avait profité du fait qu'elle soit encore inconsciente suite à l'opération de Jiru pour la transférer dans l'hôtel, mais là, la femme se contentait de rester plantée au beau milieu de la pièce à chialer comme une madeleine, et ce, depuis une heure déjà.

Quand elle arrêta de pleurer, elle resta là, le regard vacant, même pas consciente qu'elle était sous la surveillance d'un denden qui transmettait tout ça à un écran de sécurité de la base.

\- Ok, je l'admets moi-même, je pensais pas qu'elle aurait une réaction aussi violente en disant que son apparence de bimbo était là où il fallait attaquer, avoua Ace une fois le rire disparu. C'est effrayant. Tu as pas un peu trop forcé, Jiru-san ?

\- Oh non. Je crois même que dans l'opinion de Marco, j'ai été trop gentil avec elle, lui dit le médecin pirate sans le moindre remord.

Ace jeta un œil au blond qui la tenait dans ses bras et s'appuyait à son dos. Le Phénix ne lui rendit pas son regard, mais la haine dans ses yeux à l'adresse de la femme à l'écran était quelque peu intriguant.

\- Que ça serve de leçon à tous les cons avec une mauvaise langue à ton sujet, yoi. Je vais la déposer ailleurs avec un message d'avertissement sur elle. Jozu, Ace, voyez comment coordonner vos missions. Je veux ce Codex entre mes serres avant la fin du mois, yoi.

Et le blond s'en alla.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu dire pour le mettre dans cet état ? s'enquit Ace avec perplexité.

\- Elle s'en est prise à toi, crois-moi, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire réagir notre Phénix fou d'amour ! sourit aigrement Thatch. Il fait le chevalier en amure qui défend l'honneur de sa belle princesse !

Ace prit une intéressante couleur rose en réponse.


	10. Codex of Knowledge

**Bonjour à tous, je suis bien contente de tous vous retrouvez aujourd'hui encore pour un nouveau chapitre de Evil Genius. Cette fois, il est temps d'avoir un peu d'action et de montrer que le nouveau rang de Miss Portgas n'est pas là que pour de prunes !**

 **Je remercie encore tout ceux qui suivent la série, et plus particulièrement Misstykata et Mai96 pour leurs reviews ! Vous vouliez du combat, eh bien en voilàààà !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

.

Ace n'avait jamais mené de groupe.

Cela la rendait nerveuse. Ultra nerveuse.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un essai et qu'ils étaient après l'élément clef du projet de Marco. Ils étaient dix dans l'hélicoptère, sans compter le navigateur aux commandes de l'appareil. Et elle priait tous les dieux existants pour qu'ils soient toujours dix quand ils laisseraient la Sibérie derrière eux.

L'hélico se posa sur un des ilots au large de l'île la plus au nord de l'archipel de Severnaïa Zemlia. Ils rejoindraient l'île de Komsomolets par zodiaque. Y aller par hélicoptère serait l'équivalent de placarder des annonces partout sur leur objectif.

Le groupe resta dans le gros hélico le temps de finir de s'équiper, puis tout le monde regarda Ace pour le briefing de dernière minute. Elle déroula une carte sur le sol de l'avion présentant la zone géographique et pointa l'île qu'ils visaient, mettant l'index sur le cap à l'extrémité nord.

\- C'est le Cap Arctique. Vu le nombre d'expéditions vers le Pôle Nord qui partent de là, des installations permanentes pour l'équipement et les observations météorologique sont présentes sur place. L'endroit idéal pour cacher l'accès à un laboratoire d'armement secret en profondeur. Il y a plusieurs caméras de surveillance embusquées à l'extérieur, mais pas de patrouille. Edwin-san ?

Edwin tira sa propre carte qui montrait une zone couverte de glace avec plus de détails avec des triangles plus ou moins grands, autour d'un point central représenté par une croix.

\- C'est la position des caméras de surveillance. Le seul angle-mort est en passant par derrière le monticule de glace artificiel qui cache l'entrée. Même comme ça, ce sera chaud de ne pas se faire repérer.

\- La solution ? demanda un des gars en remontant le col de son manteau pour lutter contre le froid.

\- Le timing, pointa Ace avec un sourire de coin. Dans deux heures, l'île grouillera de scientifiques qui s'en vont vers le nord pour une énième expédition. On en profitera pour se glisser dans la foule pour déverrouiller dans le laboratoire. Dedans, ce sera l'improvisation totale. On avancera pas à pas en évitant au maximum de nous séparer. Une fois dedans, je retirerai mon kairoseki pour endommager chaque porte. La pire chose qui pourrait arriver, c'est qu'on se retrouve enfermer sans issue. Durant la progression, je veux trois personnes qui surveillent nos arrières, qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre à revers. Je rappelle que l'objectif est le Codex, un gros ordinateur. Si on ne tombe pas sur quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas à une salle informatique ou à un laboratoire, on ne s'attarde pas et on enchaîne. Des questions ?

\- Il fait combien dehors ? grelotta un des pirates en frottant les bras de son manteau avec ses gros gants.

Kennichi, aux commandes de l'appareil (Marco avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui s'en charge et personne d'autre) regarda le thermomètre à côté de ses commandes.

\- On est à moins vingt-quatre degrés Celsius. Je vais éviter d'éteindre le moteur, mais dépêchez-vous, leur dit leur chauffeur.

\- D'autres questions ? Outre des plaintes sur la raison pour laquelle il fait si froid, chose normale quand on est à mille kilomètres de l'Arctique ? Personne ? Alors on y go !

Ace fut la première à se glisser hors de l'appareil, avant d'aider à sortir le zodiaque.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint rapidement la ligne de mer pour mettre l'engin à l'eau. Il avait juste assez de temps pour rejoindre l'île glacière de l'archipel et se mêler à la foule des scientifiques.

.

* * *

.

La première partie s'était bien passée.

Les anciens pirates n'étaient pas pour rien les chasseurs et experts en assassinat des Shirohige. Mentalement, Ace se disait que si elle avait eu une équipe pareille à l'époque, plus d'une mission aurait été réussie avec brio et avec moins de blessures pour elle. Combien de fois, depuis qu'Akainu avait pris le contrôle de l'armée secrète, avait-elle failli y rester ?

Le fait est qu'aucun scientifique n'avait réagi devant les nouveaux venus. Pourquoi ? Parce que les pirates avaient repéré l'avion avec le matériel d'exploration qu'on déchargeait en vue de l'expédition et qu'ils s'étaient glissés dans la foule autour pour se charger de caisses et matériels et ainsi, se faire passer pour de simples ouvriers. Cachée par les allées et venues de tout ce beau monde, Ace avait déverrouillé la porte, presque surprise que le code d'accès soit aussi simple à découvrir. Rapidement et discrètement, toute la bande de voleurs s'était introduite dans la base, avant que la chef ne retire son kairoseki et fasse fondre partiellement le système de verrouillage. Hors de question de se retrouver enfermés dans cette base militaire.

Les choses avaient mal tourné au second couloir. Si jusque-là, ils n'avaient vu aucune caméra de surveillance et avaient avancé avec prudence, leur chance tourna et bientôt, une alarme leur vrilla les tympans.

\- Fini la discrétion, on accélère ! Cherchons une salle protégée ! L'objectif est l'objet le plus important de la base ! ordonna Ace.

Le groupe accéléra le pas, arrivant finalement à un embranchement.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde.

\- Edwin, t'en prends quatre et tu vas à gauche. On reste en contact radio ! Même disposition. Deux à l'avant, deux pour l'arrière. Restez en vie !

L'homme ne fit aucune remarque sur l'ordre ou la perte de particule, conscient de l'urgence. Il prit quatre gars et s'enfonça dans le couloir de gauche.

La sécurité de l'endroit fit presque rire Ace alors qu'elle prenait à droite avec son propre groupe. Au troisième couloir, ils durent se réfugier à l'angle du mur pour ne pas se prendre les balles de la sécurité.

Non mais vraiment, juste des gardes… elle avait vu des bases de méchants bien mieux gardées. Sans parler de celle de leur groupe. A eux deux, Blenheim et Blamenco avaient fait un travail fantastique, et son expérience à elle avait permis de couvrir les angles morts de la sécurité. On aurait pu croire que les méchants étaient stupides pour qu'on puisse se contenter de quelques gardes pour arrêter toute intrusion. Quelle naïveté !

Un des intrus décapsula une grenade fumigène qu'il lança rapidement sur les gardes qui les attaquaient avant de revenir à l'abri de l'angle du couloir quand une balle le frôla dangereusement, laissant Ace comme la seule à découvert. Quand on voyait les balles lui passer au travers, c'était compréhensible. Bientôt, la grenade explosa, emprisonnant les défenseurs dans la fumée. Ce fut une boucherie. Incapable de riposter sans risque de tirer sur leurs collègues, les pirates les cueillirent comme des lapins avec leurs armes.

La fumée se dissipait tout juste pour montrer l'obstacle qu'ils venaient de réduire en charpie que déjà un bip-bip parvint à Ace depuis son talkie-walkie. Sans cesser sa course, elle le sortit de sa poche.

\- Yep !

« On est en train de prendre d'assaut un bureau de sécurité ! » lui annonça Edwin de l'autre côté sous le bruit d'un échange de tirs.

Ace jeta un œil à l'angle du couloir et retira sa tête de là quand une balle dégageant une énergie malsaine passa à peu de son visage. Kairoseki, sans le moindre doute.

\- Ok ! Faîtes attention ! Vu qu'ils ont des armes de kairoseki, ils doivent pas manquer de moyen pour ce qui est de l'armement ! Si y'a des écrans de surveillance, repérez la salle du Codex et celle d'énergie ! Vous nous guiderez à la plus proche des deux, mais restez prudents !

Edwin rigola en lui rappelant que comme il était question d'un Baroud d'Honneur, s'ils mouraient, ce ne serait pas bien grave… pour se faire engueuler par Ace :

\- Avisez-vous de crever sous mes ordres et je vous ramène d'entre les morts pour vous torturer !

Elle commençait à s'attacher à ces gars, pas question qu'ils meurent maintenant.

Elle coupa la communication, dispersant ses lucioles de feu dans le couloir embusqué pendant que quelques-uns de son équipe tiraient un peu au hasard dans le tas pour revenir immédiatement à l'abri. La jeune femme jeta un œil dans le couloir pour voir si son Hotarubi était bien sur ses cibles, avant de revenir à l'abri et de faire signe à ses hommes de reculer.

\- _Hidaruma_ , souffla-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

L'explosion secoua en partie la base.

Ace jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le couloir et hocha la tête pour ses hommes avant de reprendre sa course, aspirant à elle les flammes restantes de son attaque.

.

* * *

.

Garp entra dans le bureau suite à l'appel de toutes les grosses têtes de l'armée. Il salua de la tête les trois amiraux et ses collègues de la vieille école avant de voir qui était présent en plus à la réunion. Smoker et Momonga étaient présents en compagnie de Hina. Et plus loin, en suivant le regard noir du vice-amiral logia, le vieux nota que Jet Chan et Steele se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Deux Super-Agents en mêmes temps au QG, c'était très rare. Surtout suite à l'internement psychiatrique de Mamba après sa récupération et sa transformation _spectaculaire._

\- La situation est grave. Très grave, annonça Sakazuki depuis derrière son bureau, regardant chacun des soldats de la pièce. Il y a trente minutes, nous avons reçu deux alertes simultanées d'intrusion de nos bases secrètes. Celle de Hong-Kong et celle du Cap Arctique. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelqu'un en a après le Codex, comprit Sengoku.

\- Pas un inconnu mais cet enfoiré de Fushisho !

Avec rage, l'homme abattit son poing sur sa table en se levant d'un bond.

\- Les commandants Izou et Jozu sont en train d'enlever Hu Tang pendant qu'on papote et le pire dans tout ça, c'est la personne qui a été envoyée chercher le Codex en lui-même !

Il prit une grande photo sur son bureau et la brandit devant lui. C'était un cliché pris par une caméra de surveillance, montrant clairement des pirates dans un couloir, avec Ace à leur tête dans sa tenue d'hiver. La caméra était de face, on pouvait l'identifier clairement malgré son stetson noir.

Steele eut un rire narquois et pourtant élégant.

\- Il a réussi à détourner cette chienne de Gol de ses vrais maîtres.

\- Garde ta langue dans ta grande gueule, Steele, ou Hina te l'arrache, avertit la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- C'était à prévoir, Sakazuki-san, informa Fujitora. Ace-chan l'a clairement dit, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de passer à l'ennemi était l'accord qu'elle avait avec nous. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus ça, toutes ses années de service se retournent contre nous.

\- Je pense qu'on a trouvé la vilaine taupe qui refourgué les informations à la Révolution, nota lentement Kizaru avec un sourire de coin.

\- Je vais trouver ce sale gosse et lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! rouspéta Garp.

\- Il serait temps que tu admettes que Portgas est une _femme_ , Garp, lui dit Tsuru. Parce que ce qu'elle fait, c'est typiquement féminin. Une femme trahie est très _vindicative_.

\- Je rejoins Tsuru-san, grogna Smoker. Je peux savoir pourquoi on est encore ici à discuter alors qu'on pourrait être sur le terrain ?

\- Parce que toutes les organisations du monde que nous pensions infiltrées viennent de nous renvoyer nos taupes en petits morceaux et ont décidé de foutre le bordel aujourd'hui même ! Sans parler de cette raclure de rouquin qui attaque Cape Town !

\- Très ingénieux de la part de Fushisho. Je te l'avais bien dit, Sakazuki. Cet homme n'est pas à sous-estimer. S'il a réuni autant de criminels, ce n'est pas pour rien et aujourd'hui, on en a la preuve, grommela Sengoku. Il a fait exprès de détourner notre attention pour permettre à ses équipes de faire ce qui leur chante.

La photo se carbonisa dans la poigne de l'homme alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère.

\- Jet Chan, je veux la tête de cet homme sur une pique. Et cette chienne de Gol à mes pieds ! Je me ferai un plaisir de briser cette sale gamine !

Le chinois joignit ses mains en s'inclinant en salut et quitta la pièce.

\- Steele, si tu n'as aucune mission, essaye de voir là où cette chienne a mis son nez pour changer tous les codes d'accès et renforcer les protections nécessaires, voire déménager ce qu'on peut.

Le Super-Agent hocha la tête.

Chacun reçut une mission ou une demande pour transmettre des ordres et la réunion prit fin. Le tout était de savoir si Tsuru arriverait à temps pour intercepter le groupe d'Ace et si Kizaru aurait la possibilité d'en faire autant à Hong Kong.

Cela laissa les plus jeunes des vice-amiraux ensembles.

\- Je doute que Steele trouvera grand-chose, Portgas n'est certainement pas stupide, marmonna Momonga, les mains dans le dos sous son manteau qui dénotait son grade. On l'a tous plus ou moins formée.

\- Hina d'accord. Hina déçue mais comprend parfaitement que Portgas-chan soit passée dans l'autre camp. Syndrome Stockholm d'après moi.

\- Nan, Fushisho a juste été plus intelligent que nous, grommela Smoker en allumant ses cigares. Il l'a traitée en être humain alors que la majorité d'entre nous ne voyait qu'une machine.

\- Toujours en contact avec elle ? Si Sakazuki-gensui l'apprend… avertit Momonga.

\- J'en ai rien à carrer et je peux toujours dire que je cherche à la localier ou lui tirer des informations, coupa Smoker. Je l'ai jamais entendue aussi tranquille et joyeuse. Elle a trouvé mieux ailleurs et on en paie le prix, basta. J'ai même eu en ligne ce con de Phénix. Détournement de mineur, il est ok, mais viol, certainement pas.

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du logia.

\- Je serais curieux de voir qui en sortira vivant d'une confrontation entre lui et Steele.

\- Hina parie sur le zoan !

\- Tout le monde veut parier sur le zoan. En parlant de Steele, vous pensez qu'il va trouver quelque chose ? demanda le moustachu du trio.

\- Hina en doute. Ou alors, il trouvera tellement qu'il ne saura même pas par où commencer. Soit Portgas-chan aura couvert ses traces, soit elle aura fouillé partout, faisant qu'on ne saura pas vraiment ce qu'elle a pris comme information ou pas. Hina rappelle que ça fait quatre ans qu'on traque une taupe de la Révolution et qu'on n'a jamais vu d'où venait la fuite ni comment.

.

* * *

.

Ace avait un doigt enflammé sur la tempe d'un scientifique qui éteignait le Codex en tremblant. Leur objectif se présentait comme un immense serveur informatique, alors pas question de l'éteindre n'importe comment, sinon, ça courait à la catastrophe.

\- F…fini… bégaya l'homme. Me faîtes pas de mal !

La main de la jeune femme s'abattit sur le côté de sa gorge, l'assommant proprement.

\- On a fini avec les explosifs ! annonça un des gars de son groupe.

Hiken se dépêcha de débrancher les câbles d'alimentation du serveur, les enroulant autour de la machine. Elle attrapa la bâche qu'elle avait sortie en prévision pendant que le scientifique éteignait l'objet et avec l'aide d'un des gars, elle déposa délicatement l'énorme tour informatique à l'intérieur. Il faudrait deux hommes pour la porter. Deux hommes qui ne pourraient pas se battre.

\- On a le Codex ! informa Ace dans son talkie-walkie.

« On a dû évacuer la salle mais on a pété les écrans ! » lui répondit Edwin.

\- Ok ! Faîtes péter les machines qui alimentent ce bordel. Code de l'explosif 2-5-6 ! On passe par l'intérieur ! On se retrouve à l'hélico !

« Reçu ! »

Ace attrapa le scientifique par le col, ouvrit brièvement la porte de la salle pour le jeter au dehors sur les gardes armés qui les attendaient au dehors. Elle referma juste à temps la porte pour ne pas se recevoir des balles à la figure et souda la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse être ouverte.

\- On est bon quand tu veux ! cria quelqu'un.

Elle se dirigea vers un mur de métal et le fit fondre pour permettre à son équipe de passer dans la salle d'à côté. Les deux gars encore armés braquèrent leurs armes sur les techniciens qui occupaient la route, permettant à Ace de couvrir les arrières. Un bruit d'explosion lui parvint de la porte qui vola plus loin dans la pièce. Elle appuya sur le détonateur des explosifs branchés sur tout le matériel de recherche des environs et fila à la suite de son groupe pendant que l'incendie qui résultait de ses actions couvrait leurs arrières. Elle défonça d'un coup de pied enflammé bourré de Haki la porte de la salle où ils étaient et mit en place un mur de flammes pour couvrir leur retraite.

Une nouvelle explosion résonna dans la base et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant que la lueur des flammes et la lumière des loupiotes de secours rouge. Devait y avoir une batterie de secours, mais d'expérience, elle savait que dans de grosses bases comme ça, elles ne restaient jamais très longtemps actives.

\- On accélère ! rugit Ace par-dessus les tirs qui couvraient leur retraite.

Elle tira quelques balles de feu en direction de leurs poursuivants, aidant de son autre main le duo qui portait le Codex pour aller plus vite. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sur leur passage vers la sortie, puisqu'ils les avaient sabotées à l'aller pour fuir plus facilement.

Plusieurs explosions finirent par se faire entendre alors que les flammes de la logia entraient en contact avec les munitions des gardes morts durant le raid, couvrant un peu plus leur fuite, mais bientôt, des coups de feu les alertèrent dans un couloir adjacent, leur permettant de voir le groupe d'Edwin revenir vers eux, tirant sur leurs propres adversaires.

\- HIT THE DECK ! rugit Ace.

Le groupe se mit à terre juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre un Hiken dans la figure.

Elle serra les dents en sentant une sensation de froid dans son bras puis partout dans son corps.

Kairoseki, elle venait de se prendre une balle.

Elle échangea sa place avec un des pirates qui venait de se relever et tira son couteau de chasse de sa ceinture pour extraire la balle logée dans son bras, la laissant retomber au sol.

.

* * *

.

Kennichi décolla dès qu'Ace entra dans l'habitacle, à l'avant avec lui.

Juste à temps parce qu'ils avaient de la visite. Une manœuvre habile permit d'éviter une attaque de Tsuru mais tout le monde était en vie et dans le ciel.

Assise sur son siège, haletante, Ace eut un sourire avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Tout le monde va bien à l'arrière ? appela-t-elle.

\- Deux blessés légers, un plus grave, mais ça va, outre quelques cheveux roussis, lui répondit Edwin. Le Codex a l'air de n'avoir subi aucun dégât durant l'évacuation.

\- Beau travail pour ta première mission, félicita Kennichi en levant une main à l'adresse de la demoiselle à côté de lui.

Hiken frappa dedans, essayant de se calmer pour que l'adrénaline cesse de lui faire tourner la tête.

Elle sortit de son sac un denden et appela l'hôtel, demandant immédiatement une ligne cryptée pour la base, afin de leur signaler leur réussite.

« Beau travail. Izou et Jozu reviennent aussi. Ne vous attardez pas en chemin, yoi. Des blessés ? » s'enquit Marco par denden.

\- Trois, dont un grave, même si sa vie ne semble pas en danger. Je vais faire une cautérisation de la plaie en attendant l'arrivée à l'île.

« Soyez prudent sur le chemin. Surtout toi. »

Ace raccrocha pour ne pas entendre plus et être embrassée devant son équipe.

Elle se leva de son siège, enjamba des commandes et passa à l'arrière du gros hélico pour aller rejoindre ses hommes. Une fois les premiers soins administrés, elle put se rasseoir et se détendre, laissant le navigateur les ramener au bercail. Elle fouilla ses poches et en tira son téléphone portable. Elle commençait à soupçonner qu'on soit intervenu pour maintenir la ligne et essayer de la localiser ainsi, mais ça ne serait pas ça qui l'empêcherait d'apprécier le cadeau. Elle essuya l'écran de son portable contre son pantalon cargo et l'alluma, soulagée de voir que l'écran avait tenu le coup. Rapidement, elle accéda à son écran d'accueil. Sans surprise, Smoker l'avait appelée plusieurs fois depuis le coup d'envoi de la mission. Elle avait, encore moins surprenant, un appel en absence de Sabo. Qui avait laissé un message vocal d'ailleurs.

Elle porta son téléphone à son oreille pour l'écouter.

« Ace, c'est moi. Je sais très bien que tu n'entendras pas ce message avant un moment, mais c'est la seule fois où j'aurai mon téléphone allumé avant un moment. Avant toute chose, sache que je t'aime, Nee-chan. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance et d'être ton frère. Actuellement, je suis en route pour la Réunion du Sommet. Dragon-san a profité du bordel en cours pour lancer la mission. Ils ne m'auront pas, Nee-chan. Cette mission, je la réussis, ou je meure. Alors, prends soin de toi et de Lu'. Veillez l'un sur l'autre. Et si j'échoue, je t'en prie, aide ton mec à changer ce monde. Pour qu'il devienne plus sage. Un monde meilleur pour toi et Lu', où vous n'ayez pas à être coupables pour des choses que vous n'avez pas demandées. Je t'aime, frangine. Si je fais ce combat, c'est pour vous, alors, ne te fais pas descendre. A bientôt !»

Ace sauvegarda le message et ferma les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Kennichi en voyant que son amie souriante tirait à présent une tête d'enterrement.

\- A part si tu peux faire des miracles, tu ne peux rien faire contre ce qui ne va pas, mais merci de demander.

Elle hésita, puis renonça à appeler Luffy. Inutile de l'inquiéter, ça ne changerait rien aux faits. Le front dans les mains, elle se laissa aller vers l'avant, refoulant au maximum sa peur.


	11. Mode d'emploi pour fusée

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, on continue la quête de la conquête du monde en faisant un gros pas en avant dans l'avancement de l'objectif final ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Merci à Misstykata pour son commentaire et oui, j'aime brisé mes lectures :3**

.

* * *

.Marco était content qu'ils soient en hiver et en période scolaire encore, parce que ce qu'il se passait actuellement sur l'île n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait expliquer à des touristes.

Izou et Jozu avaient été suivis jusqu'ici, menant ainsi à une attaque massive de leur base par des groupes armés venant des quatre coins du globe, même si principalement de la Chine.

Cela donnait lieu à des vagues de soldats les attaquant sur l'île, cherchant à faire le plus de dégâts et parvenir à récupérer le scientifique que ses hommes avaient enlevé.

Le blond vida en un tour de main le chargeur de ses deux flingues sur une troupe d'hommes avant de se mettre à couvert derrière un mur de l'hôtel pour recharger, laissant les balles de kairoseki voler sans le toucher.

L'oreillette qu'il portait se manifesta, lui disant que le poste de sécurité voulait lui parler.

\- Ouais ! lança le blond en réponse au bipbip à son oreille.

Il se pencha hors de l'angle de couverture pour tirer avant de se remettra à l'abri.

« Ace et Kennichi sont de retour, ils ont le Codex ! Le scientifique commence le décryptage ! » annonça le gars de la sécurité.

\- Verrouillez la salle où est branché le Codex en vous assurant que notre homme reste dedans.

« Bien reçu ! »

Marco interrompit la communication et termina de recharger ses armes avant de se pencher hors du couvert de l'angle pour recommencer à tirer sur les envahisseurs, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'il faisait mouche ou pas, préférant tirer dans le tas que prendre le temps de viser.

\- HIT THE DECK !

Sans chercher à comprendre, Marco se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol au son de la voix d'Ace et bientôt une immense boule de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête pour griller à point ses adversaires dans des cris de douleur totalement abominables. Il se releva en voyant qu'aucun de ses adversaires ne pouvait revenir à l'assaut et se tourna vers sa compagne.

\- Le scientifique commence le décryptage, il faut tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Ou que le groupe adverse se lasse, yoi, expliqua Marco

\- Ok.

Le blond avait presque dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre le mot et le ton disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Généralement, il précédait une crise de larmes.

\- Ace ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et marcha entre les cadavres roussis pour s'éloigner du blond et de la zone.

\- Ace…

Elle connaissait ce ton. C'était celui du « me fais pas croire que tout va bien quand c'est pas le cas ».

\- On peut en discuter plus tard ? demanda la jeune femme. On peut juste pas se permettre d'avoir cette conversation alors qu'on se fait assaillir de partout.

Elle avait un point.

Posant une main dans son dos, il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison avant de filer avec elle jusqu'à trouver une autre escarmouche. L'île si calme habituellement, seulement rendu vivante par les cris des singes et le chant des oiseaux, était désormais envahie de hurlements, de cris, d'injures, de tirs et d'explosions. L'herbe était poisseuse de sang et les corps la jonchaient sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Les décombres commençaient à s'accumuler, des flammes à se propager, donnant un air de fin du monde au paysage de leur base de combat.

.

* * *

.

Marco était épuisé, mais il devait régler tous les détails avant d'espérer pouvoir se reposer. D'abord, le scientifique et le Codex. Avec Blamenco, le Phénix alla rejoindre la salle de recherche qui s'ouvrit pour eux, surprenant le scientifique qu'ils avaient embauché pour le décryptage du Codex. Ce qui surprit l'homme, c'était qu'il tentait en vain de s'enfuir depuis tout à l'heure, s'acharnant sur la porte dans l'espoir de la voir s'ouvrir, pour qu'elle consente à le faire au dernier moment, le laissant à quatre pattes sur le sol, surpris.

\- Vous alliez quelque part ? s'enquit Marco avec nonchalance.

Il regarda son frère avec un geste explicite de la tête et Blamenco alla examiner le Codex et les notes prises par le scientifique.

\- Eh bien… euh… j'ai… j'ai fini mon travail… alors… je voulais rentrer chez moi !

La peur transpirait de chaque cellule de l'individu.

Il avait des regrets et prévoyait de se rendre très certainement, faisant que ça relancerait un assaut qu'ils essuieraient plus difficilement cette fois. Il avait vu l'allure de certains blessés et il savait qu'il devrait aller aider en suivant pour le traitement de ceux-ci.

\- C'est tout bon, assura Blamenco.

\- Vous n'avez que deux options, mais rentrer chez vous n'en fait pas partie, yoi, répondit le Phénix à l'homme en le relâchant.

Celui-ci poussa un cri d'agonie et prit la fuite, espérant réussir à quitter l'endroit en vie.

Il s'effondra au sol quand une plume de feu lui traversa la gorge, le laissant là, agonisant.

\- Va donner à manger aux piranhas pour moi avant de te mettre au travail, réclama le grand chef.

\- Pas de souci. Ils en ont marre de la nourriture congelée qu'on leur envoie d'habitude et je pense que notre congélateur à cadavre doit être plein à cause de l'assaut de tout à l'heure.

Le chef quittait déjà les lieux, courant presque dans les couloirs pour atteindre le poste d'infirmerie.

Surchargé, comme il s'en doutait.

Sans adresser le moindre mot à Jiru ou Cassandra qui étaient déjà au travail, Marco jeta son manteau sur le bureau pour aller se laver les mains, les manches déjà roulées et les lunettes sur le nez.

\- Qui est le prochain ? demanda le Phénix en se séchant les mains de ses flammes.

Un homme se leva en se tenant son bras ensanglanté et Marco se mit au travail avec son zoan et ses flammes régénératrices.

.

* * *

.

Ace revint dans la base après avoir aidé à extraire les corps des décombres et éteint quelques incendies. Ils auraient besoin de faire beaucoup de réparations pendant qu'Izou et Haruta travaillaient sur une histoire pour expliquer pourquoi il y avait eu des combats chez eux. Bien heureusement, ils étaient en période creuse, mais sans les touristes, ils auraient des problèmes bien plus importants.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie en voyant qu'il y avait moins de monde que la dernière fois qu'elle était passée devant. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour voir une coupe d'ananas bien reconnaissable avec ses lunettes sur le nez mettant à profit son expérience de médecin de terrain dans l'armée à bon escient. Sans vraiment le réaliser, elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte en silence, le regardant faire, observant son application dans son travail, ses conseils et ses recommandations, ses coups de gueule devant les patients agaçants ou les lubies sadiques de Cassandra.

\- Ace ? Tu es blessée ?

Elle sursauta en entendant Jiru s'adressait à elle. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Être une logia a plus d'un avantage. Je me demandais juste comment vous aviez fait pour soigner autant de gens depuis mon dernier passage devant le poste de soins.

\- On te rendra ton oreiller de plumes quand on n'aura plus besoin de lui, assura Cassandra en tirant par le col un client récalcitrant qui voulait se faire soigner par le Phénix qui était déjà occupé.

La brune ne fit aucun commentaire et quitta la pièce.

Marco retrouva sa compagne dans son semblant de pyjama, assise au pied du lit, parcourant quelques photos qu'il ignorait qu'elle avait.

\- On a eu deux morts de ce que j'ai vu, souffla-t-elle doucement sans lever les yeux des photos.

\- Un est mort sur le billard avant que je me joigne à l'équipe. Cassandra est de sale humeur, c'était elle qui l'opérait, yoi. On procèdera aux enterrements demain matin.

L'homme tira le rideau qu'on avait enfin installé pour laisser de l'intimité au couple et retira son manteau qu'il accrocha à un cintre dans sa penderie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marco.

\- Des photos avec mes frères, avant l'accord.

Elle les rangea dans son sac à proximité et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors que son amant s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le sol, lui caressant doucement le dos, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qui la tracassait.

\- Tu savais que Dragon comptait utiliser nos opérations comme diversion ?

\- Non, mais c'était à prévoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état, yoi ?

Ace joua un instant avec ses orteils avant de répondre d'une voix à la limite du murmure :

\- Sabo a été envoyé pour infiltrer la Rêverie. Il m'a laissé un message sur mon téléphone digne d'un adieu.

\- Je voulais attendre que la température redescende avant de passer à la phase suivante, mais je pense qu'en attirant l'attention ailleurs, on s'assurera que ton frère revienne en vie, yoi.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- En quel honneur ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé et pourtant tu viens de dire non à la logique et à la raison pour m'aider à garder un de mes frères en vie, sourit Ace.

Elle s'assit à cheval sur lui, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres cette fois, souriant quand il déposa une main sur sa joue pour approfondir le baiser tout en tendresse.

\- C'est le minimum que je puisse faire après la situation difficile dans laquelle je t'ai mise, bébé, finit par dire Marco quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

\- Si c'est pas une preuve d'amour…

\- Doucement avec le sarcasme, surtout quand tu parles à l'homme qui t'a tirée de prison, jeune fille.

\- Je pense que ma virginité est un paiement amplement suffisant pour ce sauvetage.

\- Oh ? Alors pourquoi on est encore ensemble ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis bien avec toi et que tu es bien la première personne qui fasse autant attention à moi.

\- Tant mieux.

Ace se laissa aller contre lui, reposant ses mains sur la chemise tachée de sang que portait le blond, fermant les yeux au son de sa respiration et de ses battements de cœur. Elle esquissa un sourire en le sentant refermer ses bras sur elle pour les rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre tout en posant son menton sur ses cheveux.

\- Ton frère s'en sortira. Te faire du mouron pour lui ne changera pas les choses, yoi, chuchota Marco.

\- Ok.

Il l'embrassa sur le crâne, souriant quand elle se mit à ronronner en réponse.

\- Au lit, chaton ? proposa Marco.

Ace se releva souplement, l'attirant dans le mouvement et manqua de perdre l'équilibre au passage s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, quand bien même elle termina rapidement à la verticale avec un homme à genou devant elle qui s'empressait déjà de se mettre à nu.

.

* * *

.

L'alarme d'intrusion n'était pas ce qu'il fallait quand on dormait avec une jolie fille.

Aussi, c'était compréhensible que Marco enchaîne les jurons alors que le couple se séparait dans le lit pour enfiler les premières fringues potables qu'ils avaient sous la main. Alors que le blond ne s'embarrassait même pas de retrouver ses sous-vêtements, il entendait Ace de son côté grommeler contre les difficultés d'être une femme. Le couple quitta la pièce avec agacement, bien assez fatigué comme ça, voulant savoir ce qu'il en était. Le génie du crime se saisit du talkie-walkie qu'il y avait sur son bureau pendant qu'Ace s'attachait ses cheveux qui commençaient à prendre une légère longueur (ce qui plaisait beaucoup à son compagnon, pas qu'il lui ait encore dit).

\- Ok, je suis debout. Le con qui a lancé l'alarme à intérêt à être sérieux, sinon, il fera partie de ceux qu'on enterrera demain matin, annonça Marco au poste de sécurité par son communicateur en suivant Ace hors du nid.

« On a un intrus qui a attaqué les vigies nocturnes à l'extérieur. Il a trouvé une des portes et essaie de la forcer !» annonça un des gars à la sécurité.

\- Un gars _seul_ ?

« Si j'en crois les photos que nous a refilé Portgas, notre homme ressemble à Jet Chan. »

Marco ferma les yeux.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Un gars qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tuer sous peine de le voir se faire sauter.

\- Ok, je veux une équipe qui passe par une autre porte pour aller évacuer les vigies. Ce gars est l'affaire des commandants, yoi.

« Izou-san est déjà en mouvement et se dirige vers lui ! »

\- S'il y a possibilité, utilisez les pièges abrutissants contre lui. Il ne doit en aucun cas mourir ou on sautera tous !

« On fait passer le message à Izou-san ! »

Marco rangea l'objet dans sa poche en accélérant le pas à la poursuite de la traînée de flammes qu'avait laissée sa compagne en se pressant jusqu'à la zone où devait être Jet Chan pour que ce soit Izou le premier arrivé.

.

* * *

.

Les vieux pistolets avaient un avantage que les nouveaux n'avaient pas.

Leur poids.

Quand ils n'avaient plus de munition, ils servaient de parfaites armes contondantes. Ce qui l'arrangeait énormément dans cette situation puisqu'il n'était pas possible d'abattre ce jeunot arrogant. Le garçon torse-nu se battait certes avec des arts martiaux, mais il était vif, agile et surtout mortel. Si Izou n'avait pas passé sa vie entière à se battre contre des monstres des océans qui portaient l'appellation d'équipage de Yonkou ou marine, il se serait fait avoir.

Il para avec un pistolet une des mains de l'homme et repartit à l'assaut, tenant ses armes par le canon pour frapper le jeune chinois avec les crosses.

Que ce soit avec ses coups de pied ou ses coups de poing, l'homme visait pour tuer ou faire très mal.

Le commandant ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir, mais certainement pas longtemps.

Il fut reconnaissant en voyant une cage de plexiglas sortir du plafond et tomber sur ce Jet Chan, l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur. Izou recula avec prudence, et regarda le gaz commencer à envahir le caisson, reconnaissant à sa couleur verte son utilité : gaz étourdissant. Bientôt, l'intrus ne put lutter plus et tomba dans les pommes, obligé de respirer le produit du piège.

C'est à cet instant que le reste des commandants arriva.

\- Tout va bien, Izou ? s'enquit Haruta.

\- Disons que ce piège m'a sauvé la vie, je pense pas que j'aurai réussi à lui résister plus longtemps. On est clairement au niveau au-dessus par rapport à la blondasse de l'autre fois.

\- S'il a réussi à te mettre en difficulté, j'ai peur de ce que les autres peuvent donner, avoua Fossa.

\- Frostanova est spécialisée dans l'infiltration et l'assassinat. C'est le KGB qui l'a formé spécialement pour le HAMMER. Dirk est con comme un balai. Tant qu'on lui dit où frapper, il frappera correctement. Steele est une autre paire de manche, marmonna Ace alors que le caisson remontait dans le plafond.

\- Steele, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle, yoi, coupa net Marco en lui serrant une épaule.

\- On fait quoi de lui ? demanda Atmos.

\- Au frais pour l'instant et sous bonne garde. Ace, tu nous ressors le dossier à son sujet qu'on se débarrasse rapidement de lui. Mais _demain matin_ , yoi. Là, ce soir, je retourne au lit ! Et la prochaine alarme que j'entends, je vous la fais bouffer à tous !

Et d'un pas agacé, l'homme s'en alla.

\- Je te souhaite d'avance une bonne nuit avec le piaf en colère, ricana narquoisement Thatch en offrant une accolade à l'amante de leur chef.

\- J'arriverai bien à le calmer assez pour qu'il ne soit plus aussi en rogne demain matin, mais je comprends son sentiment.

Et elle partit à la poursuite du blond, lui sautant sur le dos avant qu'ils ne tournent l'angle.

\- Ils ont été dérangés durant leurs affaires, pronostiqua Vista avec un sourire.

\- C'est évident.

.

* * *

.

Ace regardait l'hélico prendre le large pour le Tibet, avec Namur et Atmos à bord, afin de kidnapper le vieil ermite qu'était devenu le maître de Jet Chan. C'était leur seule piste pour savoir comment briser leur invité. Et briser cet homme était leur unique solution pour se débarrasser de lui sans se mettre tous en danger à cause de la bombe. Sans parler que l'homme pouvait réussir à s'échapper à n'importe quel moment. Combien de fois elle-même s'était-elle faîte prisonnière dans le seul but de s'évader afin de s'infiltrer plus facilement dans une base et réussir sa mission.

Son téléphone sonna, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se détourna de l'héliport et pêcha son portable au fond de la poche de son manteau noir, essuyant par réflexe l'écran avant de jeter un œil à l'identifiant.

Smoker.

Elle esquissa un sourire et décrocha :

\- Le grand chef sait que tu continues de m'appeler ?

« Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire du tort et s'il demande, j'essaie de te soutirer des informations voire de te localiser. » répondit le soldat à l'autre bout de sa voix grave et rauque.

\- C'est ton poste, pas le mien.

Elle se mit à errer sans chercher à voir où elle allait, marchant au hasard entre les palmiers et les restes du combat de la veille.

« Félicitation pour le double coup. La vengeance est bonne ? »

\- Sur le moment, elle avait un goût de miel, mais sortir d'un quintuple enterrement lui a donné un goût de cendre.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas pour les pertes, on sait tous les deux que c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

\- Ouais. Malheureusement. C'est pour ça que je ne ferai certainement pas machine arrière. On continuera sur cette lancée un moment. Et j'espère que le moment venu, les grands chefs auront assez de bon sens pour s'incliner.

« Ou sinon ? »

Ace s'arrêta pas loin des ruines de ce qui fut l'aile casino de l'hôtel, à proximité de la falaise menant à la mer. Elle posa un pied sur un morceau de gravats, regardant le large.

\- Sinon… le palier suivant ne sera pas aussi gentil. Si ce qu'il veut peut se faire, vous aurez deux chances de courber l'échine. Les deux dernières chances feront des morts. Personne ne veut en arriver là, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on l'écoute, ainsi soit-il.

« Je vois. Et vous avez réussi à corrompre un scientifique dans ce but, en plus. »

\- Pas suffisamment. Il a eu des regrets. On joue à ce jeu depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Je n'ai aucun remord. Ces années à être un chien en laisse m'ont privée de cette capacité.

« M'en doute. »

\- Autre chose ?

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout avant que le fumeur ne parle de nouveau :

« Issho-san est parti pour la Rêverie. Il m'a néanmoins demandé, si jamais je t'avais en ligne en son absence, de prendre de tes nouvelles et de m'assurer que le piaf prenait soin de toi.»

\- Je ne souffre pas du syndrome de Stockholm, je n'ai pas été violée, je ne suis pas humiliée, on ne remet pas en question mes compétences parce que je suis une femme… Je ris, je pleure, je me fais des amis… que demande le peuple !? Je découvre même que je suis capable de gérer une équipe !

La demoiselle se détourna de la mer pour regarder au travers l'énorme trou dans le mur pour voir quelques pirates et Blenheim expliquer à renfort de grands gestes le projet de reconstruction de l'hôtel à Marco. Sentant le regard de la brune, le blond détourna la tête de son frère pour la regarder, mais celle-ci avait déjà détourné les yeux pour retourner au grand large.

\- Et aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, avoua -t-elle en essayant d'ignorer la rougeur de ses joues.

Smoker eut un rire rocailleux à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Chaton ? appela Marco.

\- Je dois te laisser. Merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles.

« Profite de cette vie tant que tu le peux, on sait tous les deux ce qu'il adviendra si on t'attrape. »

\- Et je tomberai avec le sourire, cette fois.

Ace raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Elle sauta des gravats sur lesquels elle était perchée pour rejoindre le blond et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Kemuri-chan est mère poule ! Nihi !

L'homme roula des yeux dans ses orbites et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne avant de rapporter son attention sur ce que racontait son frère, esquissant un sourire quand il la sentit accrocher deux doigts à l'arrière de sa ceinture de tissu, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle.

Pas qu'il en ait l'intention.

.

* * *

.

Nouvelle réunion pour préparer la nouvelle phase de leur plan.

Ils avaient les informations, maintenant, il fallait construire tout ça.

\- On a tous mis nos têtes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il nous faut, et en plus d'être rare, c'est très cher, et même sur le marché noir, c'est ultra contrôlé, informa Blamenco qui était levé à la table pour faire le rapport à l'assemblée. La meilleure solution, c'est le vol, mais les matériaux en question attireront l'attention. Ça va du fioul pour la fusée à du titanium pour sa construction. Si on va attaquer directement quelque chose comme la NASA, autant placarder nos intentions dès maintenant. J'ai peut-être deux ou trois solutions alternatives, mais ça prendra du temps.

\- Très bien, je te laisse un mois pour me confirmer ça, passer le délai, on fera un détour dans les lieux spécialisés et tant pis pour le secret, yoi, annonça Marco. Mais on peut pas laisser les choses ainsi quand on a d'un côté ce Jet Chan toujours en cellule et de l'autre, tous les regards sur nous, yoi.

\- On a eu une idée, Izou et moi, avança Haruta en se levant alors que Blamenco se remettait sur sa chaise. Ace, peux-tu nous confirmer que tout ce qui est HAMMER, ANVIL etc sont dirigés par des civils ?

\- Des politiciens pour la grosse majorité, lui dit la demoiselle. Chaque pays a dix sièges au conseil, mais celui qui a l'argent est souvent celui qu'on écoute.

\- Il y aurait donc une possibilité qu'on puisse infiltrer des hommes dans ces conseils en nous faufilant dans les affaires de leurs membres, pointa Izou en vivant son kiseru dans le cendrier à proximité. Une fois dedans, quelques mots et des documents bien travaillés peuvent faire beaucoup de mal pour que tout le monde se tire dans les pattes.

\- On n'aurait donc plus à craindre de les voir s'allier contre nous, comprit Rakuyo.

\- Y'a toujours le risque que la taupe puisse se faire prendre, mais c'est un risque qui vaut la peine d'être couru yoi. Ace, tu es celle qui connait le mieux le milieu, tu penses pouvoir aider ?

\- Du moment que je peux toujours mettre mon pied bien profond dans le cul de Jet Chan avant qu'on se débarrasse de lui, je suis à bord.

\- On réunit nos candidats et on te fait signe, ça te laisse le temps de préparer ce qu'on doit savoir.

\- Y'a juste un truc à comprendre, c'est que chaque siège est déjà occupé, faudra certainement faire de la place.

\- On gèrera, lui assura Haruta.

Des coups à la porte les détournèrent de la réunion.

\- OUAIS ! appela Marco.

Un gars du groupe de Jiru passa la tête dans la salle.

\- On en a fini avec le vieux. Ce qu'il a raconté avant de tomber raide est pas très concluant, mais on a que ça.

\- Le corps ?

\- Les piranhas avaient faim.

\- A ce rythme, ils vont devenir gros et gras, marmonna Ace avec un sourire de coin.

Jiru se leva et prit la retranscription de l'interrogatoire qu'on lui donna avant de refermer la porte et de revenir s'asseoir.

\- C'est d'une stupidité à toute épreuve. D'abord une vaniteuse, maintenant un orgueilleux, marmonna Jiru en secouant la tête. Et c'est _ça_ les meilleurs agents du monde ?

\- Ils font leur job et ils le font bien en général. Les grands chefs ne vont pas plus loin, répondit Ace.

\- Et suffit de te voir pour comprendre qu'ils sont pas doués dans le recrutement des gars bien dans leur tête ! sourit moqueusement Thatch à sa voisine de gauche.

La D. se fit un plaisir de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes en réponse.

Marco attrapa le papier quand il fut envoyé en glissade le long de la table et le parcourut rapidement avant d'hausser les sourcils.

\- On peut pas nier que ça semble correspondre au personnage en tout cas, soupira le blond. Tu voulais botter le cul de Jet Chan ? J'ai une excuse toute trouvée pour toi, Ace. Si on nous a pas raconté des craques, l'homme est tellement arrogant, orgueilleux et certains de ses compétences que lui prouver le contraire le briserait.

Jozu tendit une main pour prendre le document et le lire à son tour.

Ace resta longuement silencieuse et prit le document avant de le faire passer au suivant après lecture. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer et se frotter le visage.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire. Non, la franchement, j'ai pas de mot.

\- Avec la chance qu'on a, pour Frostanova, son point faible sera un nounours en peluche ! ricana Namur.

\- Si c'est le cas, rien à faire, je le _garde_ , grommela la D.

Elle regarda Marco qui le lui rendit en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu le veux, il est à toi. Réglo ou truqué, c'est à toi de voir, yoi. T'as un compte à régler avec lui de façon plus personnelle.

\- Je peux vraiment ?

L'expression de la demoiselle disait qu'on lui offrait Noël à l'avance.

.

* * *

.

Jet Chan ne pu que rire moqueusement en voyant Ace sur un tatami, s'échauffant visiblement, quand Thatch et Jozu l'escortèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon, petite impertinente ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans tout ça ! Ta place n'est même plus au foyer mais au fond d'une fosse commune ! se moqua le chinois dans un bon anglais si ce n'est avec un sacré accent.

\- Épargne-nous tes commentaires machistes, va, demanda la D. en resserrant sa courte queue de cheval.

\- Quand tu auras fini de raconter tes conneries, gamin, tu sauras que c'est ton adversaire. T'arrive à la vaincre, je te laisse prendre ma tête, yoi, annonça Marco qui se tenait debout devant le tapis d'entraînement.

\- AH ! Splendide ! Une pierre, deux coups ! Je ramène la traîtresse et ta tête, criminel !

\- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

\- C'est votre vie et votre chienne, pas mon problème.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'Ace ait réclamé ton cul pour le botter, parce que je t'aurai condamné à manger tes propres merdes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Un peu comme dans le film _The Human Centipede_ , sauf que ça impliquera juste ta sale gueule et ton cul, yoi. Alors, avant que je décide de cesser d'être un Evil Genius pour me changer en Mad Scientist, monte sur ce tapis.

Jet Chan se contenta de rire moqueusement.

\- Ne me tente pas, vraiment, je suis à deux doigts de mettre la menace à exécution. Je pense même en commencer un vrai, en rajoutant Steele à la chaîne.

Jet Chan conserva son sourire moqueur mais retira ses ballerines pour monter sur le tapis, s'inclinant machinalement.

\- Ace ? appela Marco.

\- J'en rêve depuis longtemps, je ne ferai pas machine arrière, répondit la jeune femme.

Il la regarda joindre ses mains en salut, honneur que ne lui rendit même pas son adversaire, avant de se mettre en garde.

\- Ta garde, Jet Chan, reprocha Ace.

\- Pas besoin devant une fillette.

Les anciens pirates connaissaient assez la brune depuis le temps pour savoir que le sourcil qu'elle haussa était un très mauvais signe.

SBAM !

Elle venait de faire un coup de pied retourné sauté qui avait crocheté au passage l'homme derrière la tête pour l'envoyer voler plus loin contre un mur.

\- On aurait peut-être dû fixer une limite, songea Jozu.

\- Ca doit faire mal, grimaça le cuisinier en se massant la nuque.

\- Il l'a cherché, yoi, sourit narquoisement Marco. Chaton, c'était un joli coup mais ne prends pas la grosse tête. Reste concentrée et sérieuse, va, ok ?

Ace hocha la tête, attendant le retour de son adversaire sur le tapis. Jet Chan se releva, passa une main sur son visage pour réaliser qu'il saignait du nez. Il se mit à hurler quelque chose en chinois qui échappa à tout le monde et fonça à l'assaut… pour se prendre un front kick dans l'estomac. Il recula en rageant et secoua la tête pour retourner au combat, cette fois, plus concentré, réalisant que son adversaire avait un certain calibre au minimum.

\- Tu vas ramper à mes pieds, femme ! gronda le chinois.

Avec la vivacité d'un serpent, il attaque d'un coup de pied dans les chevilles puis dans le menton pour faire retomber son talon sur le visage de son adversaire qui esquiva chaque coup avec un minimum de gestes. Tout juste son pied à terre, il s'en servit comme pivot pour un coup de pied circulaire avant de sauter pour changer de garde et partir dans un coup de poing fouetté sur le côté. Il ramena son poing gauche et se donna dans le mouvement de hanche assez d'élan pour envoyer le droit, puis retenter de prendre dans les entrailles qui s'était légèrement rapprochées dans une de ses énièmes esquives. Voyant qu'il faisait de nouveau chou blanc, il redressa brutalement son avant-bras pour la frapper sur le côté du visage, ne touchant encore une fois que du vent.

Marco avait un sourire aux lèvres en regardant le combat.

Jet Chan avait l'écume aux lèvres de rage alors qu'Ace restait concentrée, se contentant pour l'instant de l'esquiver. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, quand elle ne devait encore que le tuer, elle avait progressé. Elle s'était poussée à fond, d'abord dans l'espoir de réussir sa mission, puis pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait être utile et que la sortir de sa prison n'était pas une décision stupide d'un homme énamouré.

Et les résultats étaient juste là.

Ace sauta en l'air pour esquiver un énième coup, ses pieds arrivant aisément au niveau du crâne de Jet Chan qui était pourtant loin d'être petit. Comme pour le prouver, elle éjecta de nouveau l'homme du tatami avec un coup de pied dans le visage.

\- Avec du pop-corn, ça aurait été mieux, yoi, commenta Marco.

Jozu lui tendit un sachet sorti de nulle part dans lequel le blond piocha avec délice pour profiter du spectacle.

\- Avec une énergie et une souplesse pareille, ce doit être un régal au lit ! taquina le cuistot, ce qui lui valut une taloche de la part de ses frères.

Ace ignorait totalement les spectateurs, se contentant d'attendre, un poing sur la hanche, que Jet Chan veuille bien revenir.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce combat et tu m'offres un duel d'une stupidité sans pareille. Vraiment, Jet Chan, tu peux pas faire mieux ? maugréa-t-elle. Ou au minimum garder la tête froide ?

D'un pas chancelant, il revint vers le tapis et pour ce nouveau round, Ace passa à l'attaque. D'abord lentement, puis accélérant progressivement sa vitesse, ne restant jamais deux fois au même endroit, usant de ses pieds et de ses poings de façon aléatoire. Rapidement, le rythme fut assez haut pour que l'homme ne puisse pas parvenir à le tenir.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent, haletant tous les deux.

Lentement, ils se remirent en garde, comme s'ils chargeaient de toute leur énergie leur poing. C'était au premier qui toucherait l'autre.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, ne battant même pas des paupières.

\- **KIAI** !

Les trois commandants firent un pas en arrière avec l'énergie dégagée par la demoiselle dans le coup de poing retourné qu'elle infligea à Jet Chan. Elle ne le toucha pas, mais il termina tout de même à terre, tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je t'ai pas touché ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Elle a même pas conscience de ce qu'elle vient de faire, comprit Jozu.

\- La vache, elle a le Haoshoku, souffla Thatch totalement abasourdi.

\- J'arrive même pas à être surpris, yoi ! sourit largement le Phénix.

Jet Chan regarda avec effroi Ace et se remit debout sur ses jambes tremblantes.

De nouveau, ils se remirent en garde, l'agent secouant la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées même s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la sueur désormais froide qui avait remplacé celle due à l'effort du combat.

Jet Chan frappa, mais Ace bougea au dernier moment, attrapant le crâne du chinois au vol sous son bras, l'y maintenant prisonnier, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas se faire renverser. Son adversaire se débattit de toute ses forces, mais impossible de se libérer.

\- Et c'est ça le grand artiste martial ? Le meilleur agent de l'ANVIL ? Retourne à l'entraînement, va, mon gars ! se moqua Ace en toquant de sa main libre sur les cheveux noirs de son ex-collègue.

Et pour bien rajouter du sel sur la blessure, elle lui frotta le crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de le lâcher. L'homme tomba face contre terre et resta au sol un moment, avant de se redresser quand elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour te remettre debout ?

Le hurlement de l'asiatique fut entendu dans toute la base. Il rampa hors du tapis pour s'éloigner au maximum d'Ace avant de se relever dans des mouvements maladroits et de prendre la fuite, se cognant dans les gens et les murs au passage.

\- Je vais m'en charger, avant qu'il ne fasse un accident, soupira Thatch.

Et il s'éloigna à la poursuite de l'homme effrayé.

\- J'imaginais pas que je lui foutais autant la frousse, nota avec perplexité Ace en se grattant une joue d'un air embarrassé.

Elle quitta le tapis et chaussa ses claquettes.

\- Tu viens de faire usage du Haki, je pense que c'est compréhensible qu'il ait la trouille, pointa Jozu.

\- Haki ? Juste le sensitif ! Je suis pas folle, si je le tue, on saute tous !

\- Haoshoku.

L'air perplexe de la jeune femme disait qu'elle n'était clairement pas au courant de ce à quoi référait l'homme-diamant. Marco n'avait certainement pas envie de s'embarrasser des détails. Il enlaça la jeune femme par derrière et l'embrassa en souriant sur la joue.

\- Tu as été magnifique. Superbe.

Ace ne pouvait que rire d'embarras.


	12. Be Honest

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre du jour avec pas grand avancement dans l'intrigue, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour nos tourtereaux ! J'ai réussi à tenir 11 chapitres sans chansons, c'est dingue, non ?** **Enfin, musique du chapitre _Poet of the Fall_ avec leur titre _Temple of Thought_ qui illustre juste parfaitement la relation de se duo ! ** **Merci à tous et à toutes d'être au rendez-vous et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Misstykata :** J'ai triché, j'ai usé de la vidéo du jeu pour décrire le combat.

.

* * *

.

Ace était couchée au bord d'un toit, masquée des hélicos grâce à une couverture de camouflage qui imitait parfaitement la teinte du béton. Elle n'aimait pas rester immobile, mais en dépit de son envie d'aller aux toilettes pour gérer sa nausée ou même de s'occuper de ses membres ankylosés, elle ne devait pas bouger. Heureusement qu'elle était une logia, sinon, elle n'aurait pas supporté cette chaleur de la mi-août en plus de l'immobilité.

Le siège du PATRIOT était à proximité et le président des U.S.A avait organisé une parade avec le grand patron de l'agence.

Et aucun ne se doutait de ce que le groupe de criminel préparait.

« Il débarque, t'es prête ? » lui dit Edwin dans le kit main libre de son denden.

\- J'attends que ça. Où en sont nos amis avec la coupure de courant ?

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir. Ce sera du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça les fera un peu réfléchir. »

La D. esquissa un sourire et avisa la voiture présidentielle avançant dans l'artère de la ville sous ses yeux, le gros idiot qui avait été élu aux dernières élections saluant stupidement la foule, encadré par le directeur du PATRIOT et leurs gardes du corps.

C'était une erreur de débutant d'être en décapotable et debout à l'arrière de la voiture. Il y avait beau y avoir des barrières de sécurité pour repousser la foule, des motards et tout ce que tu voulais pour protéger l'homme, c'était juste une invitation à l'assassinat de le voir ainsi dans la voiture de parade.

Ils n'avaient rien retenu de l'assassinat de Kennedy.

Ou alors ils voulaient se débarrasser du président, tout simplement.

L'œil dans le viseur, la langue tirée sous la concentration, elle attendit son heure.

Puis elle tira.

Dans la voiture, le président vacilla juste en suivant sous l'impact, avant de se redresser presque immédiatement, faisant paniquer sa garde rapprochée. Mais bientôt, les cris de macaque montèrent tellement fort qu'elle pouvait les entendre malgré la distance, alors que le grand et fort président des U.S.A avait réussi à descendre de la voiture et courrait le long de la route en s'appuyant sur ses poings, comme un vrai singe, continuant encore et toujours à pousser des cris.

Sans s'attarder, en dépit de son sourire, elle se leva en passant sur son épaule la couverture de camouflage et se précipita vers l'escalier qui menait dans l'immeuble. Elle avait que peu de temps avant de se faire chopper. Elle arriva aux premiers appartements et entra dans le plus proche qu'elle ouvrit comme un ouragan et verrouilla dans son dos. Réussir à copier les clefs de ce studio était un tour qui l'aidait énormément, et ce, à l'insu du locataire bien heureusement absent. Elle rangea son arme dans son étui et la couverture dans son sac.

Elle releva la tête en entendant des bruits dans le couloir extérieur et jura mentalement. Ils avaient été plus rapides que prévu.

Elle passa son chargement dans son dos et traversa le studio pour ouvrit une fenêtre au hasard. Elle jeta un œil au dehors, et eut un mauvais sourire en voyant des voitures en bas. Sans peur, elle enjamba la fenêtre sans s'occuper de savoir qu'elle était au vingtième étage et se laissa tomber dans la rue sous sa forme de comète de feu, ne reprenant forme humaine seulement quand elle toucha le sol, ignorant les cris de peur et la fuite des passants.

D'un coup de poing, elle brisa la vitre de la voiture de la plus vieille génération qu'elle vit et se jeta à l'intérieur, jouant avec les câbles du contact pour faire démarrer l'engin. Ce fut seulement quand le moteur se mit à rugir qu'elle retira son bordel de son dos pour le mettre sur le siège passager et s'engagea comme une folle dans la rue, offrant au passage un doigt d'honneur à la police qui venait d'arriver.

\- Edwin ! Toujours en ligne ?! demanda Ace en retirant le bébé denden de sa poche pour le poser sur le tableau de bord.

« Toujours » assura son second.

\- Je viens de finir de mon côté. Si tout est bon pour vous, on se retrouve à la zone d'évacuation. Si je ne suis pas là à l'heure H, ne m'attendez pas, ok ?

« Reçu. »

Ace raccrocha le bébé denden et retira un peu brutalement son oreillette.

Elle devait quitter la ville très vite et se perdre dans les environs assez bien pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Elle avait peu de temps pour faire ça. Heureusement qu'elle avait songé à faire sa maigre course avant. Profitant de ramener sa main de la boite de vitesse, elle effleura la boite allongée dans sa poche au travers du tissu de son bermuda noir et remit sur son crâne son stetson. Elle reposa sa main sur le volant.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée, sa hantise reprenait le dessus.

Elle se mordit nerveusement une lèvre.

Elle était dans la merde.

.

* * *

.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Même si les informations avaient parlé de la coupure de courant générale aux USA et du problème avec le président, disant que les coupables étaient toujours dans la nature, Marco n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Ace. Enfin, plutôt, elle ne lui avait pas parlé, mais ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'Edwin qui disait que tout le monde était bon et qu'ils rentraient. Izou avait aussi été récupéré au passage, ayant avec succès soudoyé le sénateur de l'Illinois pour qu'ils puissent placer des hommes au conseil du PATRIOT, et ce, pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs.

Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que la D. ne lui avait toujours pas parlé, alors que d'habitude, elle était accrochée à son téléphone pour lui raconter conneries sur conneries par sms le temps qu'elle rentre. Elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle était sans nouvelle de son frère, afin de se changer les idées et ne pas paniquer pour rien.

Quelque chose était-il arrivé au blond ?

Il espérait bien que non.

Il connaissait très peu le jeune révolutionnaire, outre de part les histoires d'Ace avec ses frères, mais de ce qu'il savait, il l'appréciait.

Avec un soupir, il déserta son bureau et quitta le Nid, avec l'intention de rejoindre le poste de sécurité le plus proche. Il surveillerait les caméras de surveillance pour voir le retour de la jeune femme.

.

* * *

.

Ace se laissa tomber contre le lit en soupirant, regardant le test de grossesse dans sa main.

 _Heureusement_ qu'on disait les devil's user presque infertiles, parce qu'elle venait de décrocher le jackpot. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à elle-même d'avoir oublié les protections, parce qu'elle savait que son logia rendait les médicaments et autres inefficaces.

Avec un soupir, elle remit le test usagé dans sa poche et prit le dossier sur Marco qu'elle avait ressorti du fin fond de sa valise, espérant trouver dedans quelque chose qui lui dirait comment annoncer la nouvelle au blond.

Mais rien dans ces lignes ne l'aidait, peu importe qu'elle les connaisse par cœur.

Elle caressa du pouce une photo de son homme, plus jeune qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui, avec les cheveux ras à la place de ses longues mèches folles qui lui faisaient sa tête d'ananas. La photo avait été prise suite à son entrée dans l'armée, quand il avait dix-sept ans, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait choisi l'armée à la prison suite à la seule fois où la justice avait réussi à l'attraper. C'était l'armée qui lui avait fait passer ses diplômes de médecines avant de l'envoyer au front en tant que médecin de terrain. La raison de son insubordination n'était pas explicitée, mais Ace savait que c'était la motivation qui avait mené à ce qu'on l'expédie en punition faire un séjour en Zone 51 en tant que cobaye du projet Devil's Fruit. Comment il avait réussi à fuir était aussi un mystère.

\- Tu sais que si tu as des questions, c'est largement plus simple de me les poser directement que de les chercher dans un dossier certainement rempli à ras bord de fausses informations, yoi.

La jeune femme fit un bond sous la surprise, n'ayant pas entendu Marco arriver. Elle adressa un regard noir à l'homme fier de lui qui vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle en bas du lit.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

\- Tu mériterais que je te la fasse après la trouille que tu m'as infligée, grommela la brune en gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur.

\- Voilà qui me rassure sur le fait que tu ne me la fais pas encore.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle et l'attira contre lui.

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'évites depuis la mission ?

\- Si je t'évitais, je serais parti avant que tu puisses me prendre contre toi.

\- Très juste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, parce que mon nez me dit qu'il y a un problème, yoi.

Ace soupira et referma le dossier qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? s'enquit doucement le Phénix.

\- Dis… c'est quoi exactement l'affaire d'insubordination qui t'a valu ton séjour en Zone 51 ?

Marco eu un lourd soupir et laissa aller sa tête vers l'arrière.

\- Durant un assaut, j'ai appris qu'une des missions d'Oyaji avait lieu en même temps, dans la ville qu'on était en train d'attaquer. Haruta était en solo et en difficulté. J'ai tout abandonné pour aller lui porter assistance et m'assurer qu'il rentrerait au bercail, mais j'ai pas réussi à me sauver moi, yoi. On m'a mis au trou, avant qu'un gars en blouse blanche ne débarque en me disant que j'étais mort au front et ne m'injecte un produit qui m'a assommé. Je me suis réveillé dans les laboratoires, et le phénix était déjà là. Fin de l'histoire, yoi.

\- Les Shirohige avant tout, ne ?

\- C'est la seule famille que j'ai. Mon géniteur m'a vendu à un réseau de trafic d'enfants quand j'avais trois ans et Oyaji m'en a sauvé six ans plus tard. Il m'a élevé, il m'a appris à me tenir sur mes deux jambes et me battre avec mes propres mains, yoi. Quand je suis revenu, luttant pour apprivoiser l'oiseau en moi, il a eu toute la patience du monde pour m'aider. Donc, c'est normal, yoi. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, aucun merci ne serait suffisant. Je lui dois bien trop.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir que la demoiselle avait esquissé un sourire.

\- Maintenant que tu as essayé de noyer le poisson, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas, yoi ?

Il sourit en la voyant grimacer. On ne l'avait pas comme ça.

Il appuya son menton sur son crâne et attendit avec patience qu'elle se lance et lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, se demandant comment en dépit de tout, elle parvenait à sentir l'hibiscus. Délicatement, il embrassa les mèches noires aux reflets dorés sous ses lèvres avant d'y enfouir de nouveau son nez pour en savourer le parfum si apaisant. Il la regarda accrocher ses doigts dans sa ceinture de tissu, sans lever les yeux vers lui, semblant confortable dans le silence.

Jusqu'à un point.

\- Peux-tu être honnête avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Sur ?

Il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit, à cause de la position de sa tête, ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire, avant de finalement dire, tout bas, ce qu'elle voulait :

\- Sur tes sentiments pour moi.

\- Ils sont pourtant clairs. Tu as des doutes, yoi ?

\- Répond simplement à ma question.

Marco esquissa un sourire contre les cheveux de la jeune femme et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son bras tatoué, suivant d'un doigt les lettres à l'encre qu'il pouvait retracer les yeux fermés en prenant en compte la moindre tâche de rousseur. Les paupières closes, un air familier lui vint à la tête qu'il trouva parfaitement approprié pour son rêve insensé de faire tomber la brune pour lui.

 _Chills…_

 _Chills come racing down my spine,_

 _Like a storm on my skin._

 _With shaking hands,_

 _I'll guide your sweet soul into mine,_

 _Until I feel you within._

 _And I know, I know…_

 _That it's all about understanding_

 _Am I hidden inside your beautiful soul,_

 _As it's crying for love,_

 _To conquer the day slowly dawning,_

 _I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought…_

Ace s'était figée quand le blond s'était mis à chanter, prête à l'engueuler. Mais quand elle s'était redressée pour lui faire face, il avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa joue dans le creux de sa main et de lui caresser la lèvre du bas avec le pouce, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de réaliser qu'elle connaissait le titre, permettant à l'homme de poursuivre :

 _So when you're restless,_

 _I will calm the ocean for you_

 _In your sorrow, I will dry your tears_

 _When you need me, I will be the love beside you_

 _I'll take away all your fears,_

 _I'll take away all of your fears_

 _So you can let go all your fears_

Marco se perdit dans la contemplation des yeux cendrés de la demoiselle, se demandant pourquoi il y lisait de la peur et de l'espoir en même temps. Il allait poursuivre quand elle le prit de vitesse :

 _And you stay_

 _Stay with me when I break down_

 _Like a dream comes saving_

 _And if words should fail here_

 _I'll just read the way you sound_

 _Till I know the meaning of love_

 _And life_

 _And it could be I'm understating_

 _What it means_

 _That you're standing behind every word you say_

 _To make my day slowly dawning_

 _I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought_

C'était la description même de leur relation.

Il était resté là pour elle, attendant qu'elle se relève, la soutenant quand elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, séchant ses larmes quand elle pleurait. Il avait attendu qu'elle fasse son choix, profitant de chaque instant qu'elle acceptait à de passer à ses côtés.

Délicatement, il fit descendre ses mains autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme et la tira doucement vers lui, lui faisant comprendre de venir s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il garda les hanches de la belle brune entre ses bras alors qu'elle s'accrochait au col de sa chemise.

 _Dreams have nothing on my reality high,  
On the scent of your skin  
I know we're riding endlessly into the sun,  
Feel the life deep within_

Les mains si petites de la femme remontèrent vers sa nuque alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux sur lui, tirant le crâne presque chauve du blond vers son visage. Mouvement auquel il répondit en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui naissaient dans les yeux de cendre de la demoiselle. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait et même espérait, elle ne l'embrassa pas. Elle appuya son front contre le sien, son corps tremblant et le regard effrayé.

\- Tu me promets que peu importe ce que je te dirais, tu me laisseras pas tomber ? chuchota-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix calme malgré sa frayeur plus que nette.

Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur la tempe, l'attirant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Tu as ma parole. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, yoi.

Encore une fois, Ace tenta de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit en dépit de ses efforts. Elle ferma finalement les yeux de résignation et prit une des mains de Marco pour y déposer en tremblant son test de grossesse. Une fois les doigts de la brune revenue s'accrocher à sa chemise, l'homme put enfin voir ce qu'on lui avait mis dans la paume et fit tourner un instant l'objet entre ses doigts avant qu'il ne lui échappe quand il le reconnu.

\- Marco… tu es pâle…

Le Phénix porta une main à son front, battant des yeux, l'impression d'avoir le cerveau flottant quelque part au-dessus de son crâne.

\- C'est… c'est ce que je pense ? se fit confirmer l'homme avec une voix blanche.

\- Je dois vraiment apprendre ça à un médecin ? grommela la D. pas du tout amusée.

\- Ace, tu es vraiment en train de me dire que j'ai réussi le tour de force de te mettre enceinte ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire débile étira les lèvres du blond, qui avait une expression de quelqu'un de totalement shooté. Il saisit entre ses mains le visage de la brune pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il faisait glisser un bras autour de ses hanches pour la remettre debout avec lui, le temps de la renverser dans lit, lui murmurant son amour entre deux baisers. Quand sa tête commença vraiment à tourner pour manque d'oxygène, cette fois, il s'assit sur le matelas à côté de la jeune femme et lui remonta sa chemise pour lui caresser le ventre avant d'y déposer un baiser.

\- J'ai la frousse, avoua Ace en posant ses propres mains sur celle qui était sur son bas-ventre.

\- Moi aussi, mais c'est juste… irréel. Magnifique. Tellement merveilleux. C'est magique.

\- Marco, ça va ? s'enquit la demoiselle en se redressant.

L'homme était de plus en plus blanc et il conservait toujours son sourire stupide aux lèvres, finissant par tourner de l'œil et s'effondrer sur le lit. Inquiète, elle lui tapota les joues, avant de le secouer, n'obtenant aucune réaction. Elle se leva d'un bond du lit, envoyant valdinguer le test oublié. Elle courut hors des quartiers jusqu'au poste d'infirmerie le plus proche où Thatch se faisait rafistoler suite à un entraînement assez hard contre Jozu.

\- Marco vient de perdre connaissance !

Jiru cessa de faire l'inventaire des médicaments et Cassandra acheva le bandage au poignet du cuisinier et tout le groupe fila retrouver Marco, toujours inconscient sur le lit avec son sourire stupide.

\- S'envoyer en l'air en pleine journée, nan mais vraiment, Ace, quelle idée ? se moqua Thatch, s'attirant un regard noir de la brune.

\- Je l'embarque à l'infirmerie. Ça a pas l'air d'être grave, mais on sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec son pouvoir, marmonna Cassandra.

Jiru hissa le grand patron sur son dos et s'éloigna avec la blonde, laissant une Ace anxieuse à se mordre le pouce de peur. Elle sursauta quand Thatch passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire un peu trop grand aux lèvres.

\- Alors, t'as réussi à le casser avant qu'il ne sorte son arsenal ? Bien joué sœurette !

\- T'as l'esprit mal placé, c'est très dérangeant, lui pointa la demoiselle en boudant.

\- Ou alors, tu lui as juste annoncé une énorme nouvelle… T'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, Portgas D. Ace~ ?

Et l'homme sortit de son dos le test qu'il avait ramassé pendant que personne ne regardait et il se fit un magnifique plaisir de l'agiter devant le nez de la jeune femme.

Quand Ace rejoignit le poste de soin, elle tirait derrière elle un cuistot à moitié assommé, le nez en sang et les cheveux légèrement calcinés.

\- Tombé dans un de nos pièges, dit innocemment Ace.

\- On te croit, lui assura d'un air narquois Jiru.

Le sourire d'Ace était si angélique qu'on lui aurait donné le paradis sans confession.


	13. Ice Queen

**Salut tout le monde ça fait... trèèèès longtemps que cette fic n'a pas eu de mise à jour, je sais. Je me suis concentrée sur d'autres projets, d'autres choses, donc, elle est passée au second plan. Mais bon, voilà, j'ai réussi à concevoir un petit chapitre qui, j'espère sera à votre goût.**

 **Ensuite, merci à tous pour vos reviews :**

 **Misstykata :** ah ba c'est sûre qu'il s'y attendait pas le Phénix à l'annonce de son statut prochain de "père". A la base, il est là pour conquérir le monde, les enfants, ce n'était certainement pas au programme.

 **Neko chan 124 :** Il n'y a qu'une personne qui arrive à mettre le Phénix en mode "bug" et c'est Ace. Cela en est la preuve. Je suis contente que cela t'ait fait rire.

 **Kayn la renarde folle :** Evil Genius, c'est un jeu de gestion de super vilain et y'a un second opus en préparation. Le truc avec ce jeu, c'est qu'il se prend pas au sérieux. Il va même jusqu'à appuyer tellement sur les idées préconçus et autre que ça en devient stupidement hilarant. J'attends encore que tu me cites tout le point positif, tu sais, ça fait du bien, parfois, à l'égo.

 **Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et je vous dis à... je sais pas quand pour le up de cette histoire ! Bises !**

 **.**

* * *

.

C'est dingue comme on s'habituait vite à certaines choses. On le réalisait seulement quand ces nouvelles habitudes étaient chamboulées à leur tour. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait du fait que Marco ne dormait plus seul désormais. Le soir, quand il se couchait, Ace était dans le même lit, blottie contre lui, à partager sa chaleur. Le matin, au réveil, la première chose qu'il voyait, c'était sa crinière sombre alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Il pouvait rester un bon quart d'heure à la regarder dormir avant qu'elle ne se réveille à son tour.

Mais ce jour-là, il s'était réveillé seul.

Et plus étrange encore, la place de sa compagne était _froide_.

Où diable est-elle ?

Il s'assit dans le lit et rejeta les draps pour explorer la tanière. Ace avait pris son sac, un peu de change, mais rien de bien exceptionnel. Comme si elle comptait être absente une semaine.

Avec un grognement agacé, il prit ses affaires pour la journée et alla rejoindre la salle de bain pour voir que sa compagne avait écrit un message sur le miroir avec du rouge à lèvres. Le tube en question était encore sur le rebord du lavabo et la teinte permettait de l'identifier comme celui de Izou.

« _Affaire à régler, je reviens vite. Je te tiens au courant. Bisous »_

Et elle avait eu le culot de dessiner un stupide petit cœur sous le message.

Elle et ses initiatives… Elle se rappelait qu'elle était enceinte de bientôt trois mois ?

Il lui toucherait deux mots à son retour.

.

* * *

.

Novossibirsk, Sibérie.

Marco ne voulait pas qu'elle continue de faire des missions pendant la grossesse, jugeant les risques trop gros pour leur enfant. Sans parler du stress. Mais Ace ne pouvait tout simplement rester assise à ne rien faire, ce n'était pas son genre, elle ne le supportait pas. Alors, tant qu'on ne voyait pas son état, elle continuerait. On lui avait sauvé la vie, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle reste derrière à se rouler les pouces.

Surtout que ce qu'elle faisait là pourrait influencer sur la sécurité de l'enfant à venir.

Il était connu qu'avant d'être prise en charge par le KGB pour sa formation, Katerina Frostonova avait vécu dans la troisième plus grande ville de Russie. Ace avait demandé à une équipe de se rendre sur place pour confirmer qu'il restait encore des liens de la femme avec son enfance. C'est ainsi qu'on avait retrouvé la famille. L'objectif était simple : se faire passer pour de simples reporters et apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant sur la femme. La moindre piste était bonne à prendre.

C'est pour ça qu'elle était assise dans un van qui tournait lentement dans la ville, un casque audio sur le crâne pendant qu'elle écoutait la conversation dans la maison avec la famille de son ex-collègue.

Edwin jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour la regarder, mais elle l'ignora, faisant jouer la molette du volume pour mieux entendre la version traduite de l'interview. Elle plaqua le casque contre son oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

Le traducteur avait merdé, non ?

Elle activa le micro pour parler à l'équipe d'interview.

\- Faites-vous confirmer ce qui vient d'être dit. La femme parlait pas de _peluche_ , le traducteur à mal compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pirate à l'autre bout qui se chargeait des conversations en russe fit un commentaire à ce sujet, mais la réponse resta la même.

Le point faible de l'effrayante assassin du HAMMER était une _peluche_. Mr Snuggles, la matérialisation des rêves et de l'enfance gâchés de la femme. Son compagnon, son meilleur et unique ami depuis si longtemps.

Ace se mordit une lèvre.

Pouvait-elle faire ça ? Pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ?

Elle se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, et posa une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, mais pour lequel personne n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira par le nez. Pour la sécurité du bébé, elle ne reculerait devant rien. Même être cruelle ou paraître stupide. Tout pour s'assurer que son gosse puisse vivre en paix.

\- On les récupère et retour au motel, Edwin-san. J'irai faire un tour chez eux ce soir.

Edwin ne posa aucune question.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Ace arriva dans la rue de la maison avec une voiture qui avait été volée juste pour cette occasion. Elle roula lentement devant les petites villas et continua sa route jusqu'au tournant. Là, elle se dirigea vers le trottoir le plus proche et gara la voiture. Lumières et moteur furent éteints avant qu'elle ne sorte dans la rue endormie.

Ses bottes ne firent aucun bruit alors qu'elle remontait la route nocturne vaguement éclairée par des lampadaires. Elle arriva enfin devant la maison qu'elle avait dépassée un peu plus tôt et jeta un œil à sa montre.

Trois heures moins le quart du matin.

Avec agilité, elle escalada la façade de la maison pour arriver jusqu'à la pièce que ses hommes avaient identifiée comme l'ancienne chambre de Katerina. Elle appuya sa main sur la vitre et fit fondre suffisamment le verre pour y faire un tour où elle pouvait passer sa main. Elle attrapa la poignée qui fermait les carreaux et la tourna, avant de retirer son bras de l'ouverture et de pousser. Avec un léger grincement, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le froid sibérien dans la chambre. Ace jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et entra dans la pièce.

Une chambre de petite fille, comme figée dans le temps, en mémoire d'une époque tuée trop vite.

Un gros nounours en peluche brun pâle, presque gris, attendait au milieu du lit, sagement, innocemment. En soupirant, Ace s'assit sur le lit et sortit la petite caméra numérique de sa poche. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et manipula sa caméra pour se voir tout en se filmant. Satisfaite, elle lança l'enregistrement.

\- Buenas, Ice Queen. J'espère pour toi que ton cœur est toujours un gros cube de glace parce que la suite ne va pas te plaire.

Ace fit le tour de la chambre avec l'objectif avant de remettre l'écran devant elle.

\- Comme tu le vois, je suis chez tes parents. Et… j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant.

Elle attrapa le gros nounours presque aussi grand que son bras et le regarda, avant de le tourner vers le caméscope.

\- A ce qu'il parait, cette peluche, Mr Snuggles, est la seule chose qui arrive à faire naître des sentiments dans le bloc gelé qui te sert de cœur. Honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de faire ça. Je sais que je pourrais me venger après ce que tu as fait à ma propre peluche, mais j'ai pas le cœur à le faire malgré tout. Cependant, il faut ce qu'il faut. Donc voici comment ça va marcher. Quand tu verras ce message, je serai déjà loin avec ton doudou. Et tu as tout intérêt à rester tout aussi loin. Ou nous savons toutes les deux comment ça va finir.

Ace arrangea le nounours sur ses genoux et leva une main enflammée.

\- Mets un pied dans nos affaires et cette peluche terminera en cendres. Reste tranquille et je pourrais songer à te la rendre. Si tu es sage, bien entendu. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'est toi qui m'as arraché des mains ma peluche panthère quand je suis arrivée au gouvernement pour ma formation. C'est normal que je sois celle qui te prenne ton seul ami, aujourd'hui. Dis au revoir à Katerina, Mr Snuggles.

La fugitive éteignit sa main et prit une patte de la peluche pour l'agiter en un au revoir. Elle arrêta l'enregistrement et se leva en jetant le camescope sur le lit d'un geste négligeant. La peluche sous le bras, elle éteignit la lumière avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

.

* * *

.

Marco était appuyé à la rambarde, regardant tout ceux responsables de la construction de la fusée. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il participerait à une opération aussi dingue, il aurait rigolé. Les choses avaient changé, bien avancé, depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision. Ça faisait quoi… un an maintenant ?

Izou vint à sa rencontre et lui donna un rapport.

\- Ace-chan est de retour sur l'île ; puisque tu voulais qu'on te le signale, c'est fait.

\- Merci, mon frère.

L'androgyne quitta le hangar sans accorder le moindre regard à la fusée qu'on construisait sous leurs pieds.

Le Phénix ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, avant de soupirer et de quitter le hangar. Se guidant avec son Haki, il partit en quête de sa compagne, esquivant les zones piégées dans les couloirs, parcourant leur base secrète jusqu'à Ace.

Il la trouva dans la salle de réunion avec Kingdew et Kennichi, discutant pendant qu'elle semblait écrire quelque chose, emmitouflée dans un poncho de laine. Zut, il allait devoir attendre pour l'engueuler, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que la grossesse reste entre lui, elle et Thatch jusqu'à ce que son état soit visible. Il devrait attendre le départ de ses camarades pour lui faire la morale.

\- Rentrée à ce que je vois, nota-t-il. Comment ça se fait que je sois pas au courant que tu avais une mission ?

\- T'avais pas de mission ? s'étonna Kingdew. Ah bah t'as choisi la meilleure façon de mettre en colère Marco !

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il faut et j'ai peut-être réussi, sans violence, à mettre hors-jeu Frostonova. Faudrait rajouter un sauna dans l'hôtel. Ce serait le must, vraiment, répondit tranquillement Ace en continuant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- T'as fait comment ? demanda Kennichi.

\- J'ai envoyé des gars se faire passer pour une équipe de journalistes qui ont interrogé les parents de Ice Queen afin de trouver une de ses faiblesses. Je l'ai exploitée, point. Elle n'a que deux options. Venir chercher ce que je lui ai volé au risque de se faire prendre et de voir son trésor détruit, ou rester sur le banc de touche dans l'espoir que je lui rende.

Marco soupira et lança un regard aux deux autres commandants qui comprirent le message et se levèrent. Bientôt, la porte se referma, laissant au couple toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. En soupirant, le blond alla s'adosser à la table juste à côté de sa compagne et croisa les bras.

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu restes ici le temps de la grossesse, yoi ?

\- Tu t'es mis d'accord tout seul avec toi-même, tu as décidé d'ignorer mes protestations, lui rappela Ace en attrapant son sac. Je t'ai dit que tant qu'on voit pas mon état, je n'ai aucune raison rester le cul assis sur une chaise à me tourner les pouces.

Elle sortit une grande enveloppe blanche et la tendit à Marco avant de revenir à son rapport.

\- Visible ou pas, il suffit du moindre mauvais coup pour que tu perdes le bébé. Il n'a pas ta solidité, Ace, tu dois être prudente, yoi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester ici.

La jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- J'ai peut-être pas ta force, mais me prends pas comme une poupée en sucre. Si c'était pour me rouler les pouces, il aurait mieux valu que je reste dans ma cellule.

Vu que Marco ne prenait pas l'enveloppe, elle la posa sur la table et mit un point final à son rapport, qu'elle déposa dessus.

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi et notre enfant, excuse-moi de vouloir vous protéger.

\- Je suis pas sans défense ! s'indigna Ace en se levant d'un bond. Ni stupide au point de me mettre dans des situations dangereuses !

\- Mais tu n'es pas toute puissante !

\- Parce que tu l'es peut-être !?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Je suis enceinte, pas mourante ni en verre. Je peux me battre ! Je peux aider ! Il est hors de question que je reste le cul par terre à regarder les autres risquer leur vie pour changer le monde ! Moi aussi, je veux le changer ! je veux un monde meilleur pour _nos_ _enfants_! _Je_ vais les mettre au monde, c'est mon droit et mon devoir de m'assurer qu'ils naîtront dans un monde plus sage, mais si j'y mets pas du mien, je sers à quoi au final !?

\- Stop stop stop stop stop…. _Nos_ _enfants_ ? répéta Marco dont le cerveau avait fait un arrêt sur image sur le pluriel.

\- J'vais prendre une douche chaude et une boisson chaude. Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester les bras croisés tant que je suis encore mobile.

Et sans donner la moindre explication, elle quitta la pièce, laissant le blond derrière. La porte se referma derrière elle automatiquement. Marco soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avant de s'asseoir sur un des sièges. A contrecœur, il attrapa le rapport et le lut, ne trouvant même plus la force ou la volonté d'être sceptique ou incrédule devant son contenu.

Il ne leva pas le nez quand Thatch entra dans la pièce et prit une chaise devant lui.

\- J'ai croisé une logia en colère en venant. Ce sont les hormones ou vous vous êtes disputés pour son retour ?

Marco lui adressa un regard noir et rejeta d'un geste sans force le rapport de sa petite-amie sur son expédition en Sibérie avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'il ne s'agit plus de sa seule vie qu'elle met en jeu, yoi ?

\- Ah ça… tu sais, je pense qu'elle en a conscience, mais qu'elle veut pas se sentir inutile.

\- Elle est pas inutile !

\- Regarde tout ce qu'elle faisait avant que tu décides de la garder au nid. Elle courait toujours à droite et à gauche pour des missions. Quand ce n'était pas pour aider à la formation de taupes, elle était dehors à voler de l'argent ou du matos pour notre projet. Elle ne s'accordait pas plus de trois jours de repos entre deux missions, au point que c'est miraculeux que tu lui aies fait ce bébé. Je pense qu'elle a la trouille d'entendre dire qu'elle sert à rien et que tu aurais dû la laisser derrière. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut et continue de faire ça.

Thatch leva une main en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui, je sais, elle a _largement_ prouvé qu'elle était un élément de qualité, mais d'après moi, elle est à zéro niveau estime personnelle. Ta nana a la _trouille,_ frangin. C'est pour ça qu'elle agit comme ça. C'est normal que toi aussi, tu sois effrayé, mais la forcer à rester ici n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Laisse-la continuer de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même réalise qu'elle est trop loin dans la grossesse pour continuer à vagabonder comme ça. Rien ne t'empêche de la coller sur des missions de moindre danger, mais l'enferme pas, elle apprécie autant que toi d'être en cage.

\- Tu es censé être dans mon camp, je te rappelle, Thatch.

\- C'est pour ça que je te donne ces conseils, sourit le roux. Allez, frère, va la voir et discutez calmement.

Avec un lourd soupir, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- T'oublie pas quelque chose ?

Marco se retourna et récupéra le rapport ainsi que l'enveloppe qu'il décacheta en s'en allant.

.

* * *

.

Ace termina de se sécher et enfila ses vêtements. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle commençait déjà à prendre au niveau de la poitrine. Elle qui s'était contentée de bandes pour soutenir son bonnet A, voilà qu'elle devrait songer à se trouver de _vrais_ sous-vêtements. Une brassière de sport serait peut-être une bonne idée.

Elle termina de nouer la bande et allait enfiler son tee-shirt quand elle remarqua son image dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet de sa silhouette. Elle jeta son haut dans le lavabo et posa les mains sur la grosseur, caressant la peau sur la bosse de son petit ventre.

Elle ne sursauta même pas quand deux autres mains sortirent de derrière elle pour se poser sur son abdomen arrondi. Marco nicha son menton sur son épaule, se collant à son dos, l'invitant à se laisser aller contre lui.

\- T'as fait comment pour réussir à passer une échographie sans qu'on te reconnaisse ? demanda doucement le Phénix en mêlant les doigts d'une de ses mains avec ceux de sa compagne.

\- Déguisement. Je présume que tu vas tout faire pour me garder ici maintenant que tu as vu qu'on va avoir des jumeaux, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'ai peur, Ace, c'est tout. Le simple fait qu'on en soit là tous les deux relève d'un miracle. J'ai peur que tout le bonheur qu'on a actuellement doive être payé, yoi. Et que le prix soit ces petits bouts de vies.

\- Je fais attention, je t'assure Marco, mais… je peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester les bras croisés et voir les choses se faire sans moi. Laisse-moi deux mois. Juste _deux_ mois.

\- A une condition. Je veux que tu fasses équipe avec Thatch ou moi. Même si t'as tes hommes, je serais plus rassuré en sachant que tu ne prends aucun risque pour les bébés, yoi.

\- On sent la confiance, grommela-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Elle reprit son tee-shirt et l'enfila.

\- C'est pas une question de confiance ou quoi que ce soit. C'est une question que j'ai la trouille pour toi et les enfants. D'accord, je te laisse vagabonder à ta guise. Mais seulement si je peux être certain que quelqu'un sera là pour s'interposer si les choses vont mal, yoi.

Il prit les mains de la mère de ses enfants et tourna assez la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il te plaît mon ange.

Le soupir lui dit qu'elle avait cédé.

\- Merci, répondit le blond.

Il attira Ace dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle lui rendait l'étreinte, ses pouces accrochés à l'arrière de sa ceinture de tissu. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête et de recommencer à la serrer dans les bras, fermant brièvement les yeux pendant qu'il profitait de l'instant.

\- Je peux finir de m'habiller ou tu comptes profiter de ma tenue minimaliste pour me réchauffer autrement ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

\- J'aurai bien dit oui, mais il est encore trop tôt et je _déteste_ être interrompu pendant nos têtes à têtes, yoi. Mais si t'es toujours partante, on peut voir ça plus tard ce soir.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Ace releva le nez pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Pendant que la jeune femme enfilait un jean et une veste, avant de remettre son poncho, le blond retourna dans le bureau pour récupérer une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il lui offrit. Elle sourit et s'assit au bord du lit pour le boire.

\- J'ai lu le rapport, c'est du sérieux cette affaire de peluche, yoi ?

D'un geste de la tête, Ace montra son sac.

\- Personne n'y a vraiment cru quand ses parents nous en ont parlé, après, je me suis dit que c'était une possibilité que la Ice Queen garde toujours un doudou.

Le Phénix se leva et alla ouvrir le sac de la jeune femme pour en sortir l'énorme nounours qu'il regarda d'un air interdit, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

\- Quand je suis entrée dans les services, j'étais encore une enfant, raconta Ace. J'avais une malheureuse peluche de panthère noire que j'avais appelé Iro. En me voyant avec, le jour de mon arrivée, Frostonova me l'a arrachée des mains en riant . Elle me disait que j'en avais pas besoin, que j'étais une sotte et que le doudou auquel j'aurais droit désormais serait un flingue. Je l'ai détestée de toutes mes tripes depuis ce jour-là.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui as pris cette peluche ? s'enquit le Phénix en venant se rasseoir au bord du lit avec l'ourson.

\- Crois-le ou pas, mais j'ai hésité à le faire. Je me suis demandé si je pouvais être aussi cruelle pour faire ce qu'elle m'avait fait à l'époque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

La brune regarda la boisson chocolatée entre ses mains, appuyant doucement sa joue sur la main de son amant quand il lui passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Pendant que je réfléchissais, j'ai posé les mains sur mon ventre et je l'ai senti rond sous mes doigts. Alors, je me suis dit que si, pour protéger nos bébés, je devais être cruelle et sans cœur, ainsi soit-il.

Elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule du père de ses enfants quand il passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Doucement, il lui embrassa les cheveux, gardant la peluche dans son autre main.

.

* * *

.

Marco attendit que tout le monde soit assis à la table de réunion pour frapper dans ses mains en s'installant à son tour.

\- Bien, faisons le point, où en sommes-nous ? Izou, que dit la politique ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons pour l'instant réussi à acheter à l'ancien gouverneur de l'Illinois quelques sièges au conseil du Patriot et nos taupes prennent leurs marques. Ce ne sont pas des débutants, il vaut mieux se fondre dans la masse avant de semer le trouble. Cependant, de l'autre côté, nous avons réussi à obtenir gracieusement un siège au conseil du S.M.A.S.H de la part du président de l'Uruguay.

\- _Gracieusement_? répéta Vista d'un air dubitatif.

Pour toute réponse, Izou pointa du doigt Kennichi en face d'Ace qui avait l'air décidément très fier de lui.

\- Je me suis fait passer pour un politicien auprès du président venant traiter une quelconque affaire, avant de lui proposer une partie de poker amical. L'alcool aidant, il en est venu à me devoir l'équivalent du PIB de son pays. Je lui ai proposé d'oublier la dette s'il me permettait d'avoir quelques sièges au conseil du S.M.A.S.H, raconta le commandant.

Cela tira des rires et quelques applaudissements du reste de la table alors que Marco le félicitait de son travail.

\- Je jouerai pas au poker contre toi, marmonna Ace en resserrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, sous son poncho de laine.

\- T'as froid ? s'étonna Jiru en la voyant faire.

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré revenir d'Arabie-Saoudite plutôt que de Sibérie. J'ai encore un peu de mal à faire remonter ma température, ça va passer, rassura la logia.

\- Autre chose ? enchaîna Marco.

\- Pas grand-chose. On a un officier du centre d'enregistrement et d'information du H.A.M.M.E.R qui se fait interroger au moment où on parle afin qu'on puisse connaître une faille et infiltrer quelques hommes dans la place, mais c'est tout ce que l'on a pour l'instant, conclut Izou.

\- Je sais pas si ça peut aider, mais ça reste une piste que j'avais refilée il y a quoi… deux ans ? à la Révolution, intervint l'ex-agent. Le premier ministre de Singapour avait tendance à tremper dans des affaires pas très nettes. Le genre de chose à garder sous clef si on veut pas quitter le pouvoir pour finir en taule à perpet'. Il a certainement effacé les traces de ses actes ou la Révolution l'a sans doute forcé à se calmer, mais c'est une piste comme une autre. S'il reste assez de preuves de saletés, le faire chanter sera un jeu d'enfant pour avoir une place au conseil de l'A.N.V.I.L.

\- C'est une piste comme une autre, lui accorda l'androgyne japonais en prenant note.

\- Quoi que ce soit pour le S.A.B.R.E, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Le silence et les divers non de la tête lui répondirent.

\- Cela devra être résolu très rapidement. Des nouvelles pour nos Supers Agents ? Outre l'affaire de Frostonova qui devrait rester tranquille puisqu'Ace lui a volé son trésor le plus précieux, on a des informations sur les deux autres, yoi ? demanda le grand chef.

\- Rien sur Steele, mais on pense l'avoir capturé sur une ou deux caméras de surveillance de la partie casino de l'hôtel, répondit Vista.

Sous son poncho, Ace raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes en essayant de rester impassible. Si son pire cauchemar commençait à se manifester, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne commence à passer à l'action.

\- Cependant, on a quelque chose de très intéressant sur Dirk Master, alias Rambo, sourit machiavéliquement Jiru. On a trouvé le vieux gymnase auquel il va s'entraîner régulièrement. Un de nos gars lui a volé ses affaires. En analysant sa sueur, on a réalisé que s'il est aussi mastoc, c'est parce qu'il utilise des stéroïdes pas très légaux.

Quelques reniflements moqueurs traversèrent la pièce.

\- Et si on rajoute derrière son akuma no mi, je peux dire sans une once d'hésitation qu'il ne doit plus être très stable mentalement et physique parlant. J'ai déjà préparé un bon petit bain biologique pour lui…il en ressortira changer.

Le médecin embrassa ses doigts l'air de dire que ce serait un régal.

\- Eh bien, on n'a plus qu'à attendre que notre homme nous rende visite. Bon travail, Jiru.

Le commandant remercia Marco d'un geste souriant de la tête.

\- Pour ce qui est de la fusée, on en est où, yoi ?

\- La grosse majorité est faite, mais il nous manque des informations essentielles pour s'assurer de la mettre correctement en orbite afin qu'elle fonctionne, répondit Curiel. Mais on a des pistes sur comment obtenir ce qu'il nous manque. La première consiste à kidnapper un cosmonaute et tirer tout ses secrets. Le problème est que d'une part, ils sont bien surveillés et d'autre part, la mémoire humaine n'est pas parfaite et que c'est encore plus le cas sous la torture. La seconde option est en deux parties. Grâce au réseau d'informations de Haruta, j'ai appris plusieurs choses. L'une d'elle, notamment, dit qu'un laboratoire de Syndey a réussi à mettre au point un Transpondeur de Flux Electromagnétique. Cela serait parfait pour le calibrage de la fusée, mais pas suffisant. Pour le compléter, on aurait besoin de ce qui servira de charge énergétique pour la dispersion des différents niveaux de menaces et punitions. Dans ce but, je pense que l'on peut utiliser une météorite qui s'est crashée tout récemment dans les environs de Manille. Toutes les revues scientifiques l'ont en gros titre. La pierre possède une composition jamais vue sur Terre. En faisant les recherches correctes, non seulement on parviendra à faire une charge énergétique parfaitement adaptée à l'espace, mais en plus de ça, personne ne trouvera de quoi l'arrêter. Reste le risque qu'au final, on n'arrive pas à tirer quoi que ce soit d'utile du caillou.

\- Hmhm et c'est tout ce que tu as comme pistes ? demanda Marco.

Curiel échangea une grimace avec Haruta, avant de revenir au chef.

\- On en a une dernière, mais elle ne te plaira pas.

Pour toute réponse, le blond leva un sourcil.

\- Il s'agit de faire un raid sur la zone 51.

Les Devil's User de la table se rembrunir à la mention de la base américaine.

\- Les conspirationnistes sont très agités en ce moment en accusant le P.A.T.R.I.O.T d'avoir caché à tous le crash d'un O.V.N.I dans le désert du Nevada. On n'y prêterait pas attention si on avait pas réussi à déchiffrer des mémos du P.A.T.R.I.O.T qui confirment la théorie et informent qu'ils ont mis au point une machine à la base de cette technologie extra-terrestre. Un Gyroscopic Plasma Inducer. Avec ça, on pourrait mettre au point la charge et le satellite qui la délivrera.

\- L'idée d'envoyer des hommes là-bas ne m'enchante pas des masses, yoi, annonça clairement Marco.

\- Tout ça, ce n'est que pour la charge et le satellite, pointa Blamenco. Avec mes gars, Blenheim et son équipe, on a essayé de concevoir d le moteur d'une fusée, mais c'est un désastre. Si on veut faire décoller cet engin, on doit mettre la main sur des plans, sinon, on y sera encore dans dix ans.

\- Le CRTS est victime de nombreuses fuites, intervint Atmos. Il devrait être facile d'y dérober des plans.

\- Et hormis que je devine que c'est une agence spatiale, elle est où ? s'enquit patiemment Marco.

\- Maroc.

Le chef allait dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.

\- OUAIS ! lança le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de la sécurité qui avait un colis de taille moyenne sous le bras.

\- J'ai un paquet pour la Commandante Portgas.

\- Tu attendais quelque chose ? s'étonna Thatch.

\- Du tout, répondit la brune avec perplexité.

\- On l'a passé au scanner, il ne contient rien de dangereux, annonça le pirate.

Ace se leva et alla récupérer le paquet en remerciant l'homme de le lui avoir apporté, avant de retourner s'asseoir alors que le criminel s'en allait. Elle regarda l'adresse sur le papier kraft et reconnut l'écriture.

\- C'est Frostonova qui m'a envoyé ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? s'étonna Haruta.

\- J'en sais rien, je suis pas dans le crâne de miss Ice Queen.

Délicatement, la brune défit l'emballage pour voir une phrase inscrite sur le carton fermé :

« Prends soin de Mr Snuggle comme j'ai pris soin de Iro. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune se dépêcha d'ouvrir le carton avant de laisser échapper une exclamation quelque part entre la surprise et le sanglot. Dans la boite, avec une apparence un peu vieillie même si encore en très bon état, reposait une panthère noire en peluche, ses grands yeux ambrés brillants braqués sur la boite.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer alors que son autre main caressait doucement ce vieux souvenir de l'enfant qu'elle avait été et qu'on lui avait volé.

Elle se fit une promesse d'envoyer un message à Katerina pour lui prouver que son ourson en peluche était bien traité. En simple remerciement pour lui avoir rendu Iro.


	14. Rambo au rabais

**Salutation tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre du nos criminels favoris ! Et on continue l'avancer vers la conquête du monde... et l'avancement de la grossesse aussi. C'est un petit chapitre. Tranquille, je ne dirais pas ça, mais... je vais pas en dire plus pour ne pas spoiler.  
**

 **Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous pour cette fiction et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

.

* * *

.

Marco leva le nez d'un rapport quand Ace s'assit sur son bureau pour avoir son attention. Immédiatement, il reposa ses papiers et se rapprocha de sa compagne pour poser une main sous sa tunique ample et caresser le ventre caché dessous.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, mon ange ?

\- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour finir cette fusée ? lui demanda sérieusement la brune en posant une main sur celle du père de ses bébés.

\- Certainement pas jusqu'à risquer ta vie ou celle des jumeaux, yoi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon idée. Regarde ça. C'est un des gars de mon frère qui m'a envoyé le lien, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on l'imprime pour te le montrer.

Elle lui tendit un papier plié en deux qu'il prit de sa main libre et déplia avec une légère secousse. Il n'était pas très aux faits des réseaux sociaux, mais il savait lire. Et ce qu'il lisait le poussait à se demander jusqu'où pouvait aller la stupidité humaine.

\- Ils se feront refouler. Ou alors, tout le monde se dégonflera, yoi.

\- Pas si on agite et appâte les bonnes personnes. Avec assez de monde, l'instinct grégaire des gens se met en marche et la base peut facilement se retrouver devant des suicidaires qui iront au casse-pipe. Cela occupera la sécurité, permettant de profiter de l'agitation afin de s'introduire réellement dans la Zone 51. C'est risqué, il y a en effet la possibilité que ça tombe à plat, mais on aura jamais de meilleure occasion.

Elle glissa du bureau droit sur les cuisses de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux que tes enfants naissent dans un monde meilleur, il faut trouver rapidement une solution. Je doute avoir la force de ma mère et retenir leur venue au monde assez longtemps pour m'assurer que tu seras au sommet quand ils naîtront. Je sais que tu te braques à la mention de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cet endroit, mais réfléchis-y, chéri.

Le blond soupira silencieusement, continuant de caresser d'un geste absent le ventre sous sa main, jetant le papier sur son bureau.

\- Va jouer les agitatrices, mais ne songe même pas à mettre un pied là-bas.

\- J'en suis à quatre mois de grossesse, bientôt cinq, tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais faire la chose stupide de faire la course avec de l'armement militaire alors que je commence _déjà_ à avoir du mal aujourd'hui ?

Elle donna une pichenette dans le nez de son amant.

\- Tu es stupide, Marco. On s'est mis d'accord et j'ai aucune intention de briser cette promesse, surtout dans cette situation

Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, le faisant sourire. Il emprisonna son visage avec sa main libre et la ramena vers lui pour reprendre le baiser et l'approfondir. La main sur le ventre glissa le long du large jogging masculin qu'elle s'était mise à porter pour masquer l'état d'avancement de sa grossesse un maximum. Le simple fait de l'avoir là, sur ses genoux, et d'avoir une vue parfaite sur le résultat de leur union la rendait encore plus désirable. Il la voulait plus que jamais. La main sur la cuisse remonta vers la fesse de la brune et se glissa sous la tunique pour se faufiler dans l'élastique du pantalon de toile dans l'idée de le descendre.

\- _Humhum_.

Quand ce n'était pas Thatch qui faisait preuve de mauvais timing, c'était Haruta.

\- Vous avez un lit immense et des rideaux, vous vous rappelez ? demanda la commandante avec amusement.

A regret, le blond laissa sa compagne se relever pour ensuite faire pivoter son siège juste assez pour regarder la porte en levant un sourcil afin de demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- C'est l'heure de la bouffe. C'est moi aujourd'hui qui doit s'assurer que tu vas t'alimenter correctement.

\- Tu l'as entendu, il est temps de manger un peu, sourit Ace en lui prenant une main pour le forcer à se lever.

Elle l'attrapa ensuite par le col pour le pencher vers elle afin de l'embrasser et de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

\- Et je sais que tu en as envie, mais je t'ai dit que le sexe dans cet état est tout, sauf une partie de plaisir pour moi.

\- Je sais, yoi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front pour le plus grand amusement de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Rapide douche froide. Si tu veux pas attendre, je ne te retiens pas, Haruta.

Et il disparut derrière le rideau. Il entendit vaguement sa sœur demander à Ace si ça l'amusait et sa compagne dire que son égo apprécier.

Avec son entrée dans le quatrième mois et les changements de son corps, la jeune femme avait plus de difficulté à se mouvoir qu'avant. C'est comme si les jumeaux avaient décidé du jour au lendemain de montrer qu'ils étaient là. Certains mouvements étaient plus compliqués et difficiles, voire douloureux avec le poids qu'elle baladait avec elle. Et même si elle n'était pas énorme au point de rendre le sexe impossible, le plaisir n'était plus totalement au rendez-vous, devant laisser la place aux désagréments que sont la gêne, la douleur et l'incontinence. Puisqu'il était tout aussi responsable qu'elle de la situation, elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de l'aguicher au point parfois de le rendre fou, avant de le laisser seul avec ses mains et une douche froide quand elle l'abandonnait à son sort en tirant la langue. Sa vengeance personnelle.

En dépit de l'eau froide qui lui coulait sur le crâne et dans le dos le long de la colonne vertébrale, il percevait vaguement une conversation entre les deux femmes. Quel que soit le sujet, Ace ne semblait pas d'accord puisqu'il parvenait à deviner le mot « non » répété plusieurs fois.

Il coupa l'eau un instant pour mieux entendre avant de rouvrir le jet.

Haruta ne faisait que percuter devant les rondeurs qu'Ace cherchait à cacher.

Son érection naissante enfin calmée malgré la frustration, le Phénix se sécha rapidement et se rhabilla pour rejoindre les dames. Ace avait pris place sur son siège de bureau, certainement pour ne pas rester debout plus que nécessaire avec le poids des jumeaux. Elle allait souffrir encore plus dans les mois à venir, alors, autant commencer à se ménager. Peut-être qu'elle cesserait de faire sa mule et accepterait de rester à la base à présent.

\- Marco, je sais qu'on dit pas ce genre de chose à sa nana, mais fais lui entendre raison, elle a pris du ventre. Et au-delà du raisonnable ! insista Haruta.

\- J'admets que tu n'es plus aussi légère qu'avant quand je te prends sur mes genoux, yoi, admit Marco avec un sourire amusé.

Ace renifla par le nez en écarquillant les yeux, avant de se dépêcher, autant que son ventre le lui permettait, de se défaire une chaussure pour la balancer sur son amant qui la rattrapa au vol en riant.

\- Non, vraiment Ace, si tu continues à prendre des rondeurs comme ça, on va finir par croire que tu es enceinte, et vu que tout le monde sait que l'autre idiot peut pas avoir d'enfant, on va dire que tu l'as trompé, avertit Haruta.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais stérile ? s'enquit le blond en allant remettre au pied de sa belle la chaussure.

\- Ton zoan.

\- Mon zoan me rend _presque_ infertile. Pas cent pour cent stérile, merci de respecter un minimum ma fierté, yoi.

Surtout qu'avec l'échographie, Ace avait eu le temps de faire un test de paternité pour bien enfoncer le clou sur le fait qu'il était le père des jumeaux.

\- Fierté ou pas, ta nana prend très vite beaucoup trop de poids. Tu es médecin, dis-lui que c'est pas bon pour la santé.

Ace roula des yeux et se remit debout quand son compagnon eut fini avec sa chaussure.

\- J'adore l'odeur de ton gel douche~ ! dit-elle avec un sourire bien trop innocent à son compagnon quand il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Commence pas quand je viens de me prendre une douche froide. Allons manger et n'oublie pas ta mission.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, faire les agitatrices depuis la base, je sais…

Elle roula des yeux et se laissa aller contre son amant alors qu'ils suivaient Haruta hors du nid. Dans le dos de sa sœur, Marco regarda sa compagne et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

\- Faudra le dire à un moment ou un autre, chuchota-t-il, les lèvres toujours dans ses boucles brunes.

\- On a l'temps… marmonna-t-elle en ramassant ses cheveux pour les tresser vaguement.

\- Le temps pour quoi ? demanda Haruta en se tournant vers le couple qui marchait derrière elle.

\- Pour annoncer à Garp que Marco est un sale pervers, mentit la D.

Et elle pinça les fesses de son homme sous le manteau de capitaine, le faisant sursauter.

\- Et c'est _moi_ le pervers ! Elle est bonne celle-là, yoi !

.

* * *

.

Pendant le mois qu'il restait avant la date buttoir, Ace avait travaillé avec quelques gars derrière des écrans d'ordinateurs pour agiter les foules et embraser l'esprit de curiosité d'un maximum de gens. Elle avait ramené à la surface toutes les théories qui couraient sur l'infâme Zone 51.

Marco ne voulait prendre aucun risque, donc, les autres options étaient elles aussi à l'étude, et ça serait à la première équipe qui réunirait les informations permettant de terminer la fusée.

Même si l'option qu'elle utilisait, était la plus risquée, que ce soit pour eux ou pour les civils, elle désirait ardemment la voir réussir. Parce que ça mettrait un gros coup à l'image du gouvernement américain. La ruche serait tellement bien secouée que ça en ferait ressortir toute la merde enfouie là-bas, et peut-être même une partie de celle des actes des différentes présidents.

Sans cesser de pianoter sur le pc portable, devant elle pour faire le tour de différents forums et réseaux sociaux, elle profitait des dernières gouttes de la chaleur d'août en prenant un smoothie sur la terrasse de l'hôtel qui servait de couverture à leur base.

Si elle était honnête avec elle, elle dirait qu'elle donnerait cher pour voir ces fameux « Naruto Runners » à l'œuvre durant l'assaut. Cela devrait être très drôle.

Mais du moment que les idiots mordaient à l'hameçon, elle était déjà contente.

Dès que les complotistes donneraient l'assaut à la Zone 51, quelques volontaires de l'équipage se glisseraient dans la foule et profiteraient de ce raid amateur pour s'introduire dans la base et voler l'objet ciblé, puis repartir.

Changeant d'onglet sur son pc, elle reposa son verre et grimaça.

Elle avait besoin d'une pause pipi. Elle serait bien contente quand elle aurait accouché, elle n'aurait plus les bébés qui feraient pression en permanence sur sa vessie.

Elle referma le clapet du portable et se leva pour prendre l'objet sous un bras, son verre toujours dans l'autre. Elle entra dans le bar et déposa le tout sur le comptoir avant de filer aux toilettes. Elle savait très bien que sa silhouette commençait à la trahir. Les rumeurs commençaient à filer bon train sur son étrange prise de poids. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne doive avouer à tout le monde son état ou que quelqu'un ait enfin le courage de venir la voir elle et/ou Marco pour confirmer le soupçon.

La pause pissou finie, elle se lava les mains et s'humidifia le visage, passant ses mains mouillées dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Elle devrait les couper, ils commençaient à être très longs. Elle sortit des toilettes et se figea en entendant des hurlements de terreur et de panique. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enflammer et se mettre à chercher la menace, son instinct l'avertit d'un danger imminent.

 _BRAOUM_

Le mur à côté d'elle explosa et le souffle la balaya. Elle s'enroula autour de son ventre pour protéger les jumeaux et percuta le recoin d'un mur avec l'arrière de la tête. Elle vit des étoiles, puis le noir.

.

* * *

.

Marco s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Rien ne pourrait l'aider à surmonter la peur et la colère qu'il ressentait en songeant à l'attaque de l'hôtel. Raison pour laquelle il profitait que ce connard de Dirck Master dans son cosplay de Rambo soit sous kairoseki. Il le passait à tabac et le brisait sans le moindre remord.

S'il perdait Ace et les jumeaux, il ne le pardonnerait pas à ce salopard.

Tout comme il ne se le pardonnerait pas non plus à lui.

Et il était certain qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Il se détourna de la forme sanglante déchirée par ses serres et ses ongles quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Cassandra entra en se massant les yeux.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Et j'ai deux mots à te toucher sur la raison de sa prise de poids. Vous êtes _vraiment_ chanceux qu'elle ait de bons réflexes et qu'elle soit solide. Ils vont bien. Tous les trois.

Le blond soupira profondément de soulagement.

\- Jozu la ramène au nid, elle devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance, son logia a bien fait son travail.

\- Très bien. Tire ce que tu peux de ce tas de merde et assure-toi que Jiru lui fasse prendre son bain biologique magique.

Cassandra haussa un sourcil en voyant le tas de chair sanglante qui se voulait humaine pendant à un mur avec des chaînes de kairoseki. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse tirer quoi que ce soit de cet homme, surtout après ce que Marco lui avait infligé, mais soit.

\- Tu veux être présent pour le dernier bain de Mr Muscle ou on fait sans toi ?

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, le Phénix s'arrêta pour réfléchir, avant de continuer sa route.

\- J'y assisterai seulement si Ace s'est réveillée entre temps. Assure-toi qu'on filme la baignade, je connais quelques personnes à qui j'enverrai bien une vidéo de ce genre.

La porte se referma derrière le blond qui marcha à grands pas vers le nid. Plus vite il serait au chevet de sa compagne, mieux ça irait. Et tout serait parfait quand elle se réveillerait. Il dépassa Jozu dans le couloir qui lui glissa un bref « félicitations » auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il accepterait de s'étendre sur le sujet quand elle se réveillerait.

Tout dépendait du réveil de son amour.

Il entra dans le nid et jeta son manteau de capitaine sur son bureau avant de rejoindre le coin chambre à coucher. Ace était allongée dans le lit, les couvertures sur elle formant une bosse proéminente au niveau de son ventre. Elle avait encore un bandage autour du crâne, montrant clairement que non, elle ne dormait pas tout simplement.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit une main de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

La voir ainsi immobile et vulnérable rappelait tristement son âge.

Il lui caressa une joue, chassant une mèche rebelle.

Il ne lui manquait plus que des lèvres rouges et elle aurait pu obtenir le rôle de Blanche Neige dans le prochain remix du conte en film.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, puis sur le front. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un conte de fée, elle ne se réveillerait pas ainsi.

Il se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir poser sa main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement, heureux que son Haki lui confirme de la vie à l'intérieur. Deux vies vigoureuses et pas prêtes de s'éteindre. Il déposa un baiser dessus au travers les couvertures et recommença à le caresser.

\- Ne fatiguez pas trop votre mère, elle a besoin de toute son énergie pour se rétablir, yoi.

Il arrangea sa position pour voir en même temps le visage de la demoiselle, mais aussi son ventre qu'il ne cessa à aucun moment de caresser. Il resserra ses doigts sur deux si abîmés de sa petite-amie et déposa un baiser dessus.

Qu'elle se réveille.

Et vite.

Le bip dans son oreillette l'alerta. Ce n'était que Jiru lui disant qu'ils allaient commencer le bain de Dirk Masters. Il hésita longuement et finit par se pencher sur la brune pour l'embrasser sur le bandage qui entourait son front avant de se lever. Il arrangea machinalement la panthère noire en peluche qu'Ace avait installée sur sa table de chevet et tourna les talons. Sans prendre la peine de remettre son manteau, il quitta le nid et fit signe à un des hommes de garde devant sa porte.

\- Reste à son chevet tant que je suis absent. Je veux être averti dès son réveil, yoi.

Le pirate hocha la tête et entra dans le nid, permettant au capitaine de rejoindre la salle de recherche où il se doutait qu'il trouverait le bain biologique. Il trouva Atmos sur place qui gardait une main ferme sur leur prisonnier en sang, avec Curiel et Jiru. Derrière les commandants, une grande cuve contenant un liquide vert fluorescent vaguement opaque.

\- La caméra ? demanda Marco.

Jiru brandit un camescope en réponse. Un hochement de tête plus tard et il lançait l'enregistrement.

\- Bien. Il est encore conscient ? se renseigna Marco.

\- Tout juste. Tu t'étais déjà fait bien plaisir et Cassandra ne l'a pas non plus épargné, répondit Atmos.

Marco posa un genou à terre et attrapa le visage de leur prisonnier pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu as de la chance que je veuille en finir rapidement avec les Super Agents comme on vous appelle, parce que sans ça, j'aurai pris tout mon temps pour te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance et de celle de tes ancêtres, yoi.

\- On vous aura… toi et tes gars… vous n'y arriverez pas… face à Steele… haleta la montagne de muscles ensanglantée.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, crois-moi.

Le blond se releva et essuya sa main sur son pantalon.

\- Curiel. Au travail.

Le commandant en question souleva le prisonnier avec son frère, et sans lui ôter ses chaînes, ils le jetèrent dans la cuve dans un _plouf_ presque comique. Le liquide s'agita un instant, avant de s'apaiser.

Et le calme plat.

Marco se rapprocha de la cuve et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait de la paroi de verre.

 _BAM_

Personne ne sursauta quand une main aussi grande qu'un couvercle de poubelle frappa le caisson. Une autre de même taille perça la surface pour s'accrocher au bord de la cuve. La première main rejoignit sa sœur au sommet et toutes deux hissèrent le corps encore invisible hors du liquide. Le capitaine recula de deux pas, les mains croisées dans le dos, laissant la monstruosité sauter hors du réservoir.

Dirk Master n'était plus un mauvais cosplayeur de Rambo. A présent, il ressemblait plus à Quasimodo qui se serait mis au bodybuilding. Ses jambes étaient devenues ridiculement petites par rapport à un abdomen gros comme un vieil arbre et des bras bien trop longs, très musclés, qui tombaient tellement bien au sol que les mains traînaient derrière lui. Sa tête avait soit rétrécie, soit paraissait horriblement minuscule sur le sommet de ce torse immense.

La chose fit deux pas vers Marco avant d'émettre un vague grognement.

\- Va jusqu'à la morgue avec Atmos et restes-y jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Atmos tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce et le monstre le suivit avec un pas lent et lourd.

\- Un dernier mot ? demanda Jiru pour le film.

Marco adressa son majeur à la caméra avant de l'éteindre lui-même. Curiel attrapa le camescope et se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs pour l'envoyer à qui de droit.

\- Alors, cachotier, la future maman s'est réveillée avec un baiser de son prince charmant ? demanda Jiru en donnant un petit coup de coude à son frère aîné.

Le silence et la tête de six pieds de long firent disparaître le sourire de l'autre médecin de la bande. Marco ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la pièce, préférant retourner au chevet de sa compagne enceinte.

Pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, outre sa respiration tranquille.

Le gars qui l'avait veillé en l'absence du blond s'en alla avec une simple accolade de soutien à son chef qui se laissa tomber sur le lit pour regarder la D.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle devait _absolument_ se réveiller.


End file.
